Naruto: Tamer of Foxes
by Delfim the Black kitsune
Summary: After running from yet another mob, a half-demon fox Naruto found 3 little foxes. With them, he is going to become the greatest tamer ninja ever! Naruto/Renamon/BlackRenamon/Vulpamon love story. Story better then summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Delfim: **As promised, here it is, the Naruto/Digimon crossover.

**Laurelene: **So this is what you have been doing in my back. And did you really have to use Renamon again, some might think you are obsessed with the Renamon form.

**Delfim: **And to be honest, I am. For those of you who don't know, this is Laurelene. She is my Blackrenamon, my partner and my mate. To read more about her, go check my story "Rise of the Dark Tamer and Fox."

**Ego: **Hey there Laurelene, hey there Delfim, what is up?

**Laurelene: **Ego? What are you doing here?

**Ego: **You don't know? Up until now, every non-digimon story I would be the one to host the chapters with Delfim. Me, Delfim's Ego.

**Delfim: **It's truth, he has grown so much I could no longer contain him. So he has been here with me in all my non-digimon fanfictions, having his first appearance in "Kung Fu Lion".

**Laurelene: **But why is he here? This is a digimon fanfiction!

**Delfim: **Truth, but it is also a crossover with Naruto, and since he has helped me with my first Naruto fanfiction, I thought he could help me with this one.

**Laurelene: **Fair enough. Say, why are you giving Naruto the chance of fucking me?

**Delfim: **No, it is not you. It is a Renamon, a Blackrenamon and a Vulpamon. You might be a Blackrenamon, but not all Blackrenamons are the same are they?

**Laurelene: **Oh…

**Ego: **Get over it, foxy. You get plenty of sex if what I read on Delfim's fanfiction is anything to go by.

**Delfim: **Okay, on with it.

**Chapter 1 Meeting new friends**

In the village of Konoha, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, the people were chatting happily… and a kid was running away from a mob.

Naruto was running through the street, panting as the hours of running were starting to take a tool on him. Behind him, a mob was chasing the kid with every kind of weapons, even broken bottles. What kind of monsters could chase a 5 year old kid with the intent of killing him?

To tell the truth, the kid could not be considered a normal kid. And all because of an event that happened the day he was born. The Kyubi had attacked, killing everyone in its path. A great part of Konoha was destroyed because of it. That is, until the Fourth Hokage sacrificed his life to seal the beast in a child, Naruto.

(**Ego: **Oh oh oh, wait a minute! He gave his life, and he didn't kill the thing?

**Delfim: **Ego, I already made a Naruto fanfiction and you should know this already. Yes, he gave his life and no, he didn't kill him.

**Laurelene: **You're kidding, right?

**Delfim: **Well, that is how people do things there. What do you want me to say? Now shut up and let the chapter continue.)

Then the most impressive thing happened.

********Author Style: Flashback no jutsu******

(**Laurelene: **Uau, what the hell is that?

**Ego: **Delfim found a dark scroll of jutsus. He has learned them all and he uses them in his stories.

**Delfim: **Could you guys stop interrupting my story? God damn it!

**Ego and Laurelene: **Sorry.)

Hiruzen Sarutobi, know to all as the Third Hokage, came towards the child left on the ground, his heart filled with remorse. Jiraya was next to him, walking with his heart as heavy as his master.

"So, he is dead." Said Jiraya.

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes, but his son lives! That is the most important.

Jiraya nodded. "Yeah… wait, something is wrong!"

Sarutobi turned and indeed something was wrong. A bubble of thick red chakra surrounded Naruto, incasing him and making him invisible to all around him.

"What the hell is going on, Jiraya? Shouldn't the seal only let a tiny bit of Kyubi's chakra to pass to the kid?" asked Sarutobi in fear.

That is when Jiraya's face became one of shock. "This is a tiny bit! Think about it, it's the Kyubi we are talking about! Probably the chakra was too much and while the distributing part of the seal is working well, the filtering of it isn't due to the sheer amount of it!"

They watched in silent awe as the bubble faded, leaving the baby on the floor. But he no longer was human. His human ears were gone to be replaced by two on top of his head; in his back, one blood red tail swished back and forward; is eyes were pure red, but one could see they were not angry or filled with hatred, but happy and curious.

Both man stood shocked. They knew that him being a jinchuuriki was already bad enough and that many people were going to try and do him harm. But now that he was… a half kitsune, he would be downright hated!

Even so, Sarutobi took him to the village, sending Jiraya to gather information with his spy network. He just hoped that the village would be more humane than what they where hoping.

**********Author Style: Flashback no jutsu: Kai********

Guess not.

But Naruto was as tricky as a fox. Running towards the Hyuga compound he yelled inside "Hyuga haters! Hyuga Haters on the street."

The Hyugas didn't recognize the voice, but responded immediately. They flooded the street and started yelling at the mob, who cowered in fear at seeing the wall of furious Hyugas.

Naruto laughed as he kept running towards the Hokage tower.

********In the digital world*******

Azulongmon was watching Naruto's universe, Naruto in special. He laughed at the way the kid acted and had diverted the attention from him. His pranks and the way he got out of trouble were incredible and funny to watch. He then thought to himself. _Could it be…_

He then went towards a stack of papers which had a sign saying "Tamer requests" He then grabbed one of the sheets and read it.

_Dear Azulongmon. _

_I am a Yellow Viximon, type data and element holy and I would like to have a tamer. My requirements are the followed:_

_1-He can think on his feet and improvise._

_2-He has surviving skills and fighting abilities._

_3-Is hardworking._

_Thank you for your time._

He then grabbed another paper and read.

_Dear Azulongmon_

_I am a Purple Viximon, type virus and element dark and I would like to have a tamer. My requirements are the followed:_

_1-He has a wicked mind, with the ability to cause chaos and mischief._

_2-He has surviving skills and fighting abilities._

_3-Is hardworking._

_Thank you for your time._

He grabbed one final paper and read it.

_Dear Azulungmon_

_I am a Blue Viximon, type vaccine and element ice/aquatic and I would like to have a tamer. My requirements are the followed:_

_1-He has a daring attitude and is brave._

_2-He has surviving skills and fighting abilities._

_3-Is hardworking._

_Thank you for your time._

He looked at the papers, than looked at Naruto. _Well, he is smart, I saw the way he gets rid of trouble. He has a wicked mind, if his pranks are anything to go by, and he is rather daring, because even though the village hates him, he keeps doing this impressive stunts! I will call this three here. Perhaps it's time this Naruto had some luck on his life._

*********With the Third Hokage**********

Sarutobi was sighting. The paperwork was killing him slowly. He was almost sure that the council had poisoned the paperwork, because he felt like he was losing strength and will as he treated paper after paper. _I really need something to take my mind out of this._

"Oji-san!" Yelled Naruto as he entered the office through the window. Sarutobi had just one thought in mind. _Thank Kami for Naruto._

"Naruto, good to see you boy. But why are you entering through the window?" asked Sarutobi as Naruto rounded the table were we worked, the tail being the only thing he could see as Naruto walked in all fours. He walked on all fours just as easily as on two legs, but he preferred to walk on all fours because he could run faster that way.

"The lady in the front didn't let me in. She said that demons were not allowed to see the Hokage." Answered Naruto sadly.

Sarutobi got an evil shine in his eyes. "She said that, huh?" when Naruto nodded, Sarutobi pressed a button. "Marie? You are fired!" he then stopped pressing the button and turned to Naruto "Now then, I think it is time to say Happy birthday, Naruto."

"Thanks, oji-san!" yelled Naruto.

"So, what would you like, Naruto. Today is your birthday, so you can ask for whatever you want."

Naruto thought, then pointed to the Hokage's hat. "I want to wear that, just a bit. Can I oji-san?"

Sarutobi was shocked, but agreed. He grabbed the hat and put it on Naruto's head. It was funny how he would struggle with his ears so the hat would fit. "Why did you want to wear the hat, Naruto?"

"Because one day, I will be the one wearing it for real!" said Naruto as he smiled to Sarutobi. "I'm going to be the best Hokage ever! Believe it!"

Sarutobi laughed "Very well, I believe you, boy. Now I want you to try and avoid people today, okay?"

"Can I go to the forest? The one that says training ground 44?"

Sarutobi would be shocked, if he didn't knew that Naruto had been there before. He knew from Anko, who found the kid sleeping in the forest. It looked like the forest was trying to protect him as he was hidden by the plants and animals attacked her if she came close.

"I suppose, but leave Anko alone."

"You know I will, nee-chan is one of the persons I care about!" Sarutobi laughed as Naruto called Anko, one of the scariest Kunoichi ever, sister. "See you old man."

"Be careful Naruto."

And with that, the young half-kitsune left the place.

********With Azulongmon********

He had just showed the three of them Naruto. Then he turned to them "Is there any question?"

The yellow one came forward. "Yes, yes there is. Why are we all here and why did you show us that boy, is he going to be the tamer of one of us?"

"Why yes." Answered Azulongmon. "yes he will… of the three of you."

The three were shocked. The black kitsune was the first to react. "You mean you are going to give him…"

"Yes, the omnivice. I will give him the omnivice."

"But sir, not that I'm belittling the boy, but why him?" asked the blue one.

"Well, because he falls on the requirements of the three of you, and because, as you saw, he has had a miserable life. Yet, he is still an happy and friendly kid. He needs friends, and with the three of you, I hope he will get it. Besides, I know we will grow up on you quickly." He then turned to the yellow one. "You saw that he is smart, and can improvise on the worst of situations." She nodded as he turned to the black one. "You saw his pranks, tell me you didn't like it!" she smirked as he turned to the blue one. "And you saw the look in his eyes, sheer determination! Tell me you didn't like it!"

They looked at each other, then nodded. "Alright, we accept!"

"Very well. I will warn you, though, this world has rules different from the other worlds we are used to. Good luck."

And with that, they were pulled to a digital hole and were gone.

(**Ego: **What the hell is a digital hole? A digimon's pussy?

**Laurelene: **While it may mean that, in this case it is an data based portal that allows the travel between the digital and the human world.

**Ego: **Ha… so Delfim, are you going to make Naruto go to the digital world?

**Delfim points a shotgun to Laurelene and Ego: **You interrupt the story again and you are dead!

**Both gulped and stayed silent.**)

********With Naruto*******

Naruto was walking around the forest, enjoying the sights and smells of the place. Unlike most ninjas, he didn't have to look out for the normal dangers of the forest as it welcomed him inside without any of the animals attacking him whatsoever.

He was watching the place when he saw a strange hole appear in the sky, a couple of steps ahead. He ran there and was greeted with a strange sight: three little foxes, one yellow, one dark and another blue were in the clearing.

Now Naruto knew this was weird. He knew that Konoha had an unreasonable hatred towards foxes, so much so, that there were few foxes living now. So it was rare to see two foxes together, much less the three he was watching. But that was not the most fantastic part. They were talking!

"So where to now?" asked the blue one.

"We should try and find Naruto." Said the yellow one.

"Yeah, and how do you purpose we do that, Einstein? You surely don't expect him to just appear out of nowhere, do you?"

Suddenly, as Naruto tried to get closer, he tripped and rolled up until he was in the middle of the three very surprised foxes.

"Huh, what do you know, he appeared!" said the dark one. Then she got thinking and turned to the yellow one. "You surely don't expect a pizza to just appear out of nowhere do you?" and as the others sweatdropped, she turned to look around. Disappointed, she sighed. "Oh well, it was worth a shoot."

Naruto looked at the three of them. "Who are you?"

"We are digimon! We are Viximon, I'm the yellow one, this is the dark one and she was the blue one."

Naruto looked at them. "What?"

The three of them sighed. "This is going to be a problem." Said the dark one.

The yellow one thought a bit, then said. "Fine, listen to me." He turned to her. "Okay, we are digimon, creatures that come from the digital world, okay? We were sent to this world to become your partners!"

"But why me? Most people hate me!" asked Naruto.

This time it was the blue one that answered. "Because you fulfill our requirements!" making the others sweatdrop. "But also because Azulongmon, the one in charge of the tamers requests and all partnerships and all that, thinks you are funny and that you deserve more!"

Naruto was touched by this. Someone out there cared about him. One that wasn't the Hokage or Teuchi or Ayame! His eyes were getting filled with tears as he reached to touch them. As he did, the three began to shine and a ball of light appeared over Naruto as they began to grow.

Naruto fell back as the three began to grow bigger.

VIXIMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

RENAMON

BLACKRENAMON

VULPAMON

And with that the light faded. There stood three tall kitsunes. They were all slim and tall, but each one was different. Renamon was yellow on her fur, her mane was white and her eyes were blue. She had purple armguards and the symbol of the yin yang on her armguards and in light purple in her legs. (See Renamon from digimon tamers series.)

Blackrenamon was just like Renamon but had dark fur, yellow eyes and her armguards were a darker shade of purple. She also had the yin yang symbol, but hers were darker.

Vulpamon was blue in fur, green in eyes and had her armguards were yellow. Again, she had the yin yang symbols, but on the legs they were yellow.

Naruto was shocked, and even more when something fell on his head. He saw that it was a strange device. He looked at them and said "Maybe we should go somewhere where you could explain me everything better."

They nodded at his reasoning and soon, they were gone.

**Authors Notes:**

**Delfim: **Yes, first chapter down!

**Ego: **Yeah, it is good. Bigger than your normal beginner chapters, that is for sure!

**Laurelene: **I would say, it took him a lot of chapters before he got this many in my story.

**Delfim: **Yeah yeah, whatever. So, I hope you like it, and expect reviews everyone! I will update this every Monday I can.

Peace Out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Delfim: **Okay, chapter 2 is here!

**Ego: **So, it is! Can't wait!

**Laurelene: **Yes, it will be… interesting.

**Delfim: **Really, that is the best you can say, Laurelene?

**Laurelene: **What?

**Delfim: **Never mind. Also I have to tell you one thing. One little, small thingye!

**Laurelene and Ego: **What?

**Delfim: **DON'T YOU DARE INTERRUPT THE STORY TO ASK ANYTHING! YOU TRY, YOU DIE! GOT IT? I HAD COMPLAINTS! YOU HAVE QUESTIONS, LEAVE IT TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER, NOT THE MIDDLE!

**Ego: **Okay, dude. Take it easy!

**Laurelene: **Yeah! Just a question. This story is going to happen in the Naruto or digimon universe?

**Delfim: **Oh, a bit of both. But mainly in the Naruto universe. That is because as far as Narutoxdigimon crossovers go, they always happen in the digimon universe. And that pisses me off! I decided to do something different.

**Ego: **Different! Dude, you speak if your Ego and have a black furred fox as a girlfriend! Wanna do something different, then get a life!

**Delfim then grabs a Zabuza-like sword and points to his throat: **You said something?

**Ego: **Nothing.

**Delfim: **Good. On with it!

**Chapter 2 Explaining things and the Hokage's Hand**

Naruto sit on a chair in his apartment. Renamon, Blackrenamon and Vulpamon were all sitting on chairs themselves as they had finished explaining most of things to Naruto. The three had all been a bit shocked at the state of the apartment when they got there. The walls were filled with messages like "Die Demon!" and there were serious marks of vandalism: the furniture was mostly broken, except for some things that Naruto had repaired himself. Bits of broken bottles decorated some parts of the floor and instead of glass, wooden planks covered the windows, though even they were broken.

Naruto tried to absorb all they had just told him. It seemed… unreal! He really was having a hard time putting all together.

"Okay, let me see if I got it. You guys are digimons…" said Naruto.

"Right!" said Vulpamon.

"…and you come from the digital world, which is connected to both this and other human worlds and where live more digimons like you, though they are all different. Even you three are different species even if you do look alike." Continued Naruto.

"That is also correct." Said Renamon.

"… and in this… digital world there is the four Sovereigns and one of them decided to make me your partner?" asked Naruto.

"And the award for most correct deductions go to… Naruto!" joked Blackrenamon.

Ignoring the joke, Naruto said "Okay, I have many questions. One: How many digimons are there? Two: How did the Sovereign sent you here? Three: What you mean other human worlds? Four: What do you mean partner? Five: Why me? And Finally Six: What the hell is this thing?" At the last question, Naruto pointed to the strange device he had with him.

The three kitsune looked at each other. Then turned to him. Renamon was the first to start. "Okay, for the first question: No idea. There are just too much. No one ever bothered to count. Not to mention the variations that some have. As you can see, we are three different species who are simply the variation of the same sketch."

"Second question:" said Blackrenamon "How do you expect us to now? He is a Sovereign! We were in-training digimons when we met him. Must be a power of his!"

"Third Question:" said Vulpamon. "There are other human worlds. Up until now, we didn't even know the existence of your world! Only the Sovereigns know just how many human worlds there are. Maybe not even them know all of the worlds!"

"Fourth Question:" Continued Renamon. "With partner we mean a human tamer. Someone that help us train and evolve to a higher level, though there is more to it than that, but you will have to find that out for yourself. Most of the times, each tamer as one digimon, but you got three partners!"

"Fifth Question:" said Blackrenamon. "Really, the why me question? Well, to tell you the truth, you met all the requirements." This made Naruto sweat drop. Blackrenamon continued "You have survival skills and fighting abilities and you are hardworking. That is the requirements we all shared. Then you have impressive improvising skills, which was the special requirement of yellow." Renamon narrowed her eyes. "You have a wicked mind, if your pranks are anything to go by, which was my special requirement. By the way, I can help you with some, if you want." This made Naruto nod. "And finally, you have a brave attitude, which gave you some points with the blue one." Vulpamon glare at Blackrenamon.

"Finally, the last question!" exclaimed Vulpamon. "That is the omnivice! It is the proof you are a tamer! It connects you with us! It has many programs you can use. First, just take a look at it."

Naruto did so. It was rectangular, half a palm big and had to straps on each side that he concluded that would allow him to use it on the wrist. It had a circular screen, a big slit on the left side, and five buttons. The buttons were displayed as four arrows pointing up, down, left and right and a last circular button on the middle. The up arrow was red, like is fur; the down one was blue, like Vulpamon; The right one was yellow, like Renamon; the left one was black, like Blackrenamon. The middle one was silver.

"Okay, let's start!" said Vulpamon. "The red arrow is the scanner. It allows you to activate a scanner in the direction were you point the digivice. Before you try it with us, let me just tell you the rest of its functions. The blue one is a holographic radar that allows you to detect the presence of other digimon in the area. That one you can try now."

Naruto did so and a holographic circle appeared. An arrow was going around, not pointing at anything in particular. "If there were any digimon besides us, the compass would point towards where he is." Naruto nodded, understanding so far.

"Okay!" said Vulpamon. "Next, the yellow one. It creates a holographic map of any place where you are to a limited yet wide range. Try it on!" Naruto did so, and a map with his house in the middle and abridging up to 3 apartments away appeared over the omnivice. He saw that in his house, there were four different crystals with different colors: One Blue and three green. In the street and in some houses, some grey crystals were moving. Vulpamon then explained "The Blue one is you, the green ones are us, your partners. The grey are humans and there is one last crystal, the red one, that means digimon. Oh, and if you want us to go to some location, press said location on the map and we will go there." Naruto whistled at this.

"I knew you would like that." Said Vulpamon. "The Black one is a status button. It tells you if we are healthy or in danger. Go on, try that and then the scanner."

Naruto did as he was told and got three images with a message each. The images were Renamon, Blackrenamon and Vulpamon and the message was the same. "No illness, danger or injuries." He then said. "Right. Time to test the scanner." He pointed to Renamon and pressed the scanner button. An image of Renamon appeared and a voice said.

**Renamon.**

**Level: **Rookie.

**Type: **Data.

**Attribute: **Holy.

**Description: **Renamon is a very popular, yet rare digimon. The reason why is she is a great fighter, making even her rookie form scare of digimons of champion level.One may ask if that is so, why are they so rare? The reason is because they tend to be hunted by digimons who either want to test their strength against them or seekers of strong mates. The overhunt of Renamon made it very difficult to find one. They are very logic and intelligent digimons and when fighting, prefer speed over defense, which means that while they may defeat stronger opponents, if one manages to hit her, they will gain an enormous advantage as Renamon as a very low defense stats. They tend to be very quiet towards everyone except people they trust, thus the expression "Cold as a Renamon."

**Attacks: **Diamond Storm; Power Paw

**Warning: **This digimon is able to disappear and appear elsewhere. This ability makes it hard to hit her. However, she needs lots of concentration to perform it, so normally she won't use it in combat unless as last resource.

Naruto was admired. He was about to make may questions but Blackrenamon couldn't wait. "Come on! My turn, champ!" Naruto decided to do what the black kitsune wanted and scanned her.

**Blackrenamon.**

**Level: **Rookie.

**Type: **Virus.

**Attribute: **Dark.

**Description: **The origins of this digimon are uncertain. Whether it was the union of a Renamon with a dark, viral digimon or just a Renamon that was affected by a virus, no one knows. However, one thing is for certain: whatever way it was, it had created one of the most devious digimons. To the powerful mind of the Renamon, comes the wicked tendencies of the virus digimons, making this digimon one to fear. But is also a very popular digimon, not only because of her similarity to Renamon, but because she has a great loyalty to her tamer. However, and just like her counterpart, she is very rare and difficult to find. She to opts for speed over defense, however, she has the viral instincts that makes her one hell of a fighter. Blackrenamon and Renamon tend to fight each other or have a rival thing with Blackrenamon always winning due to her type vantage.

**Attacks:** Obsidian Storm, Shadow Paw

**Warning: **This digimon is able to disappear and appear elsewhere. This ability makes it hard to hit her. However, she needs lots of concentration to perform it, so normally she won't use it in combat unless as last resource.

Naruto was admired by this. Again, he was about to ask when… "What about me?" whined Vulpamon in a childish way. Naruto sighed and scanned her.

**Vulpamon.**

**Level: **Rookie.

**Type: **Vaccine.

**Attribute: **Ice

**Description: **This is a case when an obsession pays off. There was a man that was obcessed with two things: Renamon and the ancient north religions. As such, he created his own version of Renamon in his computer. Just a sketch. However, the sketch fell into the net and gained life. Thus creating Vulpamon. Vulpamon is the ice vaccine type form of Renamon. However, and confusingly, this digimon is very outgoing and acts like everything is fine in the world and is always ready to fight. This Viking like personality might come from the original creator's sketch, though it is uncertain. Rarely does this digimon get a tamer because she only respects people that have fighting skills and are brave, most of the times thinking that the tamers are cowards who stay on the background and let the digimon fight. She too has a rivality with Renamon and Blackrenamon, often winning against Blackrenamon and loosing against Renamon because of type vantage.

**Attacks: **Crystal Storm, Ice Paw

**Warning: **This digimon is able to disappear and appear elsewhere. This ability makes it hard to hit her. However, she needs lots of concentration to perform it, so normally she won't use it in combat unless as last resource.

Naruto decided to strike with questions again. "Okay, although I found the descriptions cool, I have to ask: One: What the hell does he mean about level, type and attribute? Two: Can I scan other digimon with this? And Three: Does this always have to give such big descriptions?"

Renamon, again, went first "For the first one: Digimons are divided by levels. First is the digi-tama, the egg form. And yes, even we came from eggs. Then the In-training I and II, which you don't have to worry about. They are just baby levels. However, it is after that things get tough. There is Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and Mega. A champion level is a digimon that digivolved from a rookie. An Ultimate is a digimon that evolved from a Champion and a Mega is one that evolved from an Ultimate. There are, although, some digimon that are beyond that: Anubismon, the Sovereigns and Fanglongmon are examples. They are Level God, which is beyond Mega."

"The type is rather easy to explain. Each digimon as one of three types: Virus, Data and Vaccine. These types can influence in a battle, as a virus digimon is strong against Data digimons and is weak against Vaccine with the Vaccine being weak against Data."

"The tricky part is the Attribute. They don't mean much, just what element you belong to. It gives no advantage whatsoever in battle except for some digimons who have special abilities that affect certain attributes more, like Meramon's 'Heat Wave' that makes double damage in Ice attribute digimon."

Blackrenamon went next. "To your next question, Yes, you can scan other digimons. It is supposed to, so you can have an idea of what you are facing. After all, we would not like you to face something and know nothing about it. You could make us fight a Mega by accident!"

"Lastly, no silly!" said Vulpamon. "It gave you a big description of us because we are your partners! If we weren't, I think you would get something like 'Speed over defense! Cunning and intelligent. Watch out!' For Renamon as a description, for example."

Naruto nodded. Then he turned to them and said "I have to tell the old man about this."

They looked confused until he explained "He is the Hokage of the village. But because he takes care of me, I call him oji-san!"

It was time for Renamon to make a question. "What is the Hokage?"

Naruto grinned at her question. "It is the village leader! The Hokage is supposed to be the strongest in the village so he can protect everyone! Every shinobi obeys him because he is the maximum authority here." Naruto then jumped to the table, tail striking out behind him. "And that is my goal, to be a Hokage. And not just a regular one, the best Hokage ever!"

The three kitsune looked at him with different thoughts. _He wants to be the leader of the same people that mistreat him and try to kill him every day? This is going to need a lot of planning and work. _Thought Renamon. _He wants to be the Hokage? After what the people did to him? That would be… the ultimate prank! This kid is really wicked! _Thought Blackrenamon. _Such ambition, but I can feel he will give it his all if it is necessary. I will help you, Naruto Uzumaki. _Thought Vulpamon.

"So now, we got to go and meet him, fast!" yelled Naruto as he jumped down from his table. He then said "There is a problem, how am I going to take you all with me?"

Renamon smiled. "Never wondered why Vulpamon didn't tell you about the grey button? Point it to me and press it. As you press it, you must say "Gather Renamon!""

Naruto shrugged and did as he was told. Pressing the grey button, he yelled "Gather Renamon!" Suddenly, a red tiny beam hit Renamon and she disappeared. Naruto then looked around in fear. "Oh shit, I killed Renamon!"

"No you didn't, silly!" he looked at the screen of the omnivice and saw that the circle was now divided in three andthat Renamon was in the down one. "The grey button allows you to put us in the omnivice for when you want to walk around without us being discovered. Simple, and effective, huh? You can do that to the others too, as long as they are your partners just say gather and the name of the digimon. If you want all your partners to come into the omnivice, yell "Gather Party!"."

Naruto nodded, then pointed the omnivice to the others and pressed the grey button. Then he turned to them and asked "How do I make you come out?"

"Just press on the grey button and yell "Reload Party!" or just Reload a single partner by saying the name of the digimon you want out." Said Blackrenamon.

"Now let's meet that Oji-san of yours!" yelled Vulpamon.

Naruto nodded as he strapped the omnivice to his wrist and walked out. As he did he thought to himself: _How is Oji-san going to react to this?_

**********In the Hokage's office, a few moments later*********

Sarutobi was awfully quiet. Naruto had just told him what transpired in his irthday, as well as what his supposed "partners" had told him. Sarutobi sighed. "I hope you have some sort of proof of this, Naruto. It seems too farfetched for me to just believe."

Naruto nodded. He then pressed a grey button on the omnivice and yelled "Reload Party!". In a second, the office had three more occupants. Sarutobi's eyes widened as he saw the three digimon.

Renamon then stepped forward and said "It is an honor to meet you, Hokage-sama."

"Yeah, it certainly is." Joked Blackrenamon.

"So you are the strongest of this village? Not much if you ask me." Said Vulpamon.

Sarutobi then turned to Naruto and thought _If people find out about this, he is doomed! They will think that this… digimons are servants of Kyubi, though I can feel they are nothing of the sort. But… this is also a golden opportunity! This digimon's have unique skills. I know what I must do. It is the only option._

"Naruto, pack your things. You are to leave your apartment immediately." Said Sarutobi in an authoritarian voice.

Naruto was shocked. "But then, where will I go? Where will I live?"

"You are going to live with me!" this made Naruto even more shocked. "I have allowed too much to happen to you, and it is enough! You are going to live with me. I am going to train you and I promise to make you the greatest ninja I can. You hear me Naruto."

Naruto smiled. "Alright! Count with me!"

Blackrenamon then stepped forward. "What is really your plan, old man?"

Sarutobi turned to her and said "All I will say is that in the past, the first Hokage had a special group of ninja's that had special privileges and duties and only answered to the Hokage. These ninjas were called the Hokage's Hand and had authority even over Jounins and Anbu. Some laws could even be twisted for this individuals. However, the second Hokage disbanded the group because he thought there was no need to it."

"So you intend to make me one of them?" asked Naruto.

"That is right. You, your partners and some other… special people if you would allow me to say it this way. This people, like you, have their own problems. But I believe that all of you can become great ninjas. And to tell you the truth… I need my own secret weapon. Like a hidden dagger, you see. One I know the Council cannot influence."

Naruto jumped in joy. "Yatta! I will not let you down. I promise, Oji-san!"

Sarutobi smiled. Things were starting to look brighter in Naruto's life.

**Author's Notes:**

**Delfim: **Hey hey hey! A new chapter, ladies and perverts out there.

**Ego: **Don't you mean gentlemen?

**Delfim: **Whatever. Now, any of you have any questions?

**Laurelene: **I do, some things were already mentioned on the last chapter, like the requirements thing and all that, why repeat?

**Delfim: **Well, because Naruto needed it! I mean, you don't expect him to grasp the concept of having three kitsune partners right of the bat, do you.

**Laurelene: **Oh, okay.

**Ego: **Say, are there gona be other tamers?

**Delfim: **Possibly, I haven't thought of that yet.

**Laurelene: **Are these tamers gona be in the Hokage's Hand?

**Delfim: **If I decide to make more tamers then yes, some will be there. Any more questions? No, okay. Anyway, review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Delfim: **Hey there guys, so here it goes a new chapter, and now I am going to present you the Hokage's hand.

**Laurelene: **Are you sure you have them all?

**Ego: **Yeah, and don't forget the other guys in the series.

**Delfim: **I won't. Promise. Though there are going to be some OCs in this story, the original characters are not going to be forgotten.

**Ego: **Good.

**Laurelene: **Yah, that is great and all, but what about other tamers?

**Delfim: **I will get there, don't worry. Though only Naruto is going to have more than one partner. This is because it would get much too complicated if they had more then one. Naruto himself might be a problem but I can handle it.

**Ego: **Great.

**Laurelene: **Ego, you are very agreeing today, aren't you?

**Ego: **Delfim said that if I didn't behave he would take away my sugar.

**Delfim: **DAMN RIGHT I WILL!

**Laurelene: **Alright, what is this about?

**Delfim: **Ego likes sugar too much. So today I decided to use that to get him to do what I want.

**Laurelene: **Good thing you have nothing to force me with.

**Delfim looks at her like he is studying her. Ego slaps himself in the head as he said: **You had to say that, didn't you? Now he will find something to force you with.

**Laurelene: **Pfff, like he could ever…

**Delfim: **No sex for 2 weeks.

**Laurelene: **What? NO! Please! Please! Please! Anything but that!

**Delfim: **Then you must agree with any decision I make.

**Laurelene: **Fine…

**Ego: **He got you!

**Laurelene: **Shut up, Ego!

**Delfim: **Anyway, on with it!

**Chapter 3 New friends, New life.**

Naruto, Renamon, Blackrenamon and Vulpamon walked right behind Sarutobi as they crossed the corridors of a dark building. Outside it looked like an abandoned small building, the normal country house. However, inside there was an enormous network of tunnels that amazed Naruto and the others.

"So, where are we going, Oji-san? Some training ground just for us?" asked Naruto trying to squeeze the most out of Sarutobi.

"Yes, but not just that. This place is going to be your headquarters of sorts. It has various training grounds, a library, dorms, kitchen and even a leisure chamber. However, the last one it is you who is going to fill. You and the others, of course." Said Sarutobi as he kept walking.

"So, how does this work, the Hokage's Hand? Do we all get to be a finger or something? Because I want to be the middle one." Said Naruto.

"Naruto!" said Sarutobi, before laughing at his antics. "Actually it is something like that, since there are always Five members in the Hokage's Hand. However, this does not include your partners, I'm afraid."

"WHAT? Why?" asked Vulpamon.

"Because you yourselves aren't ninjas. Your role is much like the Inuzuka dogs. You are living ninja tools and are connected to a ninja, in this case Naruto. I know this may not sound very appealing, but it's your description here." Said Sarutobi.

"We can live with that." Said Renamon. "We do wish to know what other members there are going to be."

"Well, there are some kids who have impressive skills, but are outcaste because said skills do not fit in a family, clan or an orphanage. Like Naruto here, he has formidable fighting and evading skills, but because of his appearance, he is an outcast."

"And you wish to make a team out of these outcasts?" asked Blackrenamon.

"Precisely."

Renamon then looked at Naruto. "What about Naruto's appearance? And why is he so hated? Azulongmon never told us the reason, so I was wondering about that."

Immediately, both Sarutobi and Naruto stopped. Sarutobi looked at Naruto and said "It is up to you to tell them, Naruto. It is your secret after all!"

Naruto sighed. He then turned to the others, eyes filled with pain. "Could we… talk about this later? I… don't feel like telling now."

The three kitsune nodded and they all continued forward. Then they reached an empty room. "This is going to be the mission room. From here you can reach all the other rooms. So when I call a meeting, you are to present here." Explained Sarutobi. "Now you are all to stay here while I go get the others."

They nodded as the old Kage left through the same way he had entered. The three then turned to Naruto who sighed. "I suppose I should tell you. Well, when I was born, at October 10th, a great demon attacked our village. It is called the Kyubi…"

"What you mean? Kyubimon's aren't demons!" yelled Renamon.

"Kyubimon? No, it wasn't a digimon, it was a demon fox called Kyubi! A red furred Kyubi." Said Naruto, trying and succeeding in making the others understand. "Anyhow, it destroyed a great part of the village and many people died. But then, the Fourth Hokage…"

"Fourth? But isn't that old man the third?" asked Blackrenamon.

"He was the third Hokage, but he retired and the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, took his place. Continuing on, the fourth Hokage appeared and had a major fight with the beast. However, he couldn't kill the demon, because it was a being made of pure chakra. So he did the second best thing…" said Naruto, stopping as he was starting to feel nervous.

"What? Come on, what did he do?" asked Vulpamon.

"He… sealed the creature inside a baby… me." Said Naruto, making the others gasp. "That is why I have this furry hears and tail, it is because of an excess of Kyubi chakra that leaked out of the seal."

The three stood shocked at the revelation, then they growled, making Naruto fear that he had angered them or that they hated him. Not in the slightest… "Those damn ASSHOLES!" yelled Vulpamon.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy feasting on their bones once I am out of here!" said Blackrenamon.

"Girls, we won't do any of that!" said Renamon, only to grin. "Killing is too merciful. We will torture the hell out of them, then kill."

Naruto was shocked. "What…"

"Look, Naruto. We understand that you are not the demon. We already saw enough for us to tell that you aren't a demon in any way or form. It is them who are idiots!" said Renamon.

"Yeah, don't worry we will make sure to prove them wrong." Said Vulpamon.

"And make them pay along the way, don't forget that!" said Blackrenamon.

Naruto started to tear up at what they said. He had someone that genuinely cared about him and had no trouble with him. Up until now, he only had Ayame, Teuchi, Oji-san and some Anbu, but that was it as far as it goes. The others either hated him or downright ignored his existence. He hugged the three and whispered "Thank you… Thank you so much."

The three smiled and hugged him back. The moment was broken whenthey heard a cough behind them. "If you are done with the teary bit, here is one of your new teammates, Naruto. Her name is Jean Haruno."

Naruto turned and saw a girl, wearing very poor clothes with her pink hair done in a pigtail. Her green eyes looked at him with a bit of fear. She was definitely 6 year old, but there were a lot of things wrong with this Haruno: first, she was very quiet, and no Haruno was quiet. Second, her clothes were dirtied and torn, and Harunos always use the most expensive of dresses. Third, she looked scared, and the Harunos were always filled with confidence.

"Hi, my name is Naruto! This is Renamon." He said as he pointed to Renamon. "This is Blackrenamon." Same for Blackrenamon. "And this is Vulpamon. They are my partners. I hope we can work well together."

The girl looked at him, then started to do signs with her hands. Naruto looked at her confused. _Is she going to use a jutsu!_ Has he thought that, he readied himself. Sarutobi, however, said "Calm down, Naruto. She is not going to attack you."

"But then, what were those hand signs?" asked Naruto.

"Gestural language." Said Sarutobi, making Naruto go wide eye. "yes, I see that by now you realize just how different she is from the other Harunos. The thing is Jean was born without the capability of speech. So the Harunos treated her like a second class Haruno and paid her no attention whatsoever. She, however, is an expert in sealing jutsu. So I decided to have her join the group."

Jean looked at Naruto, like she feared his reaction. Naruto saw that and said, with a smile. "Don't worry, Jean. Just because you don't speak doesn't mean anything. You must be really good if you can do sealing jutsu. That thing is tough!" the commentary made Jean smile.

"Alright, children, stay here while I go get the others." Said Sarutobi as he once again was out.

Renamon came forward and started a conversation with Jean. Apparently, Renamon knew gestural language and promised to teach the others so that they could all speak to Jean, which made the girl smile at having people who made the effort of learning gestural language just to speak with her.

A few moments later, Sarutobi appeared with a strange kid near him. No older than 5, the kid wore a dark blue jacket, white trousers and his hair was all marine blue. His eyes were yellow and they were analyzing everything around him.

"Everyone, meet Alex Russo! He is an expert in genjutsu and a good one at that." Said Sarutobi.

"Hi there!" said Naruto, trying to be friendly. When he didn't answer, he asked "Are you mute too?"

"I'm perfectly capable of speech." Said Alex, in a monotonous voice. He then turned to the girl. "You, however, seem not. For the sake of the team, I shall learn gestural language." Jean nodded sadly, it was the only thing she could ask anyhow.

Naruto looked at him weirdly. "You don't have to be so cold. We are going to be a team."

"And until we trust each other more, I suggest you get used to my way of dealing with people." Said Alex.

Naruto turned to the others, and made a funny face. "Jeez, what crawled up his butt?"

This made the others giggle. "Maybe I should show you." Said Alex as his hand became freaky: it had a black substance and it bigger, claw-like hand with spikes coming out of it. Naruto jumped out of his skin as he saw it, his partners tensing and getting ready for trouble. Sarutobi then put a hand in his shoulder. "Please refrain from attacking your team members, Alex."

He nodded as his hand returned to normal. Sarutobi then turned to the others. "Right, Three down, two to go!" and with that, he was off.

"Hey, what the hell was that?" asked Naruto.

"An illusion. I made you think that you were seeing my hand shift so you would fear me. There, is this enough to sate your curiosity?" asked Alex.

"You don't have to act like a jerk, you know, we all had hard lives!" said Naruto.

"Maybe, but does that mean we are to trust everyone here? I myself find that the harder the life, the more untrustworthy is the person, so until you can prove worthy, I will keep acting like this." Said Alex.

For a while, everyone was silent. Suddenly, Sarutobi appeared again. "Here is the fourth member. Everyone, meet Riku Aybara." Everyone turned to see a boy with short green hair, wearing some cream shorts and a red shirt. He was 8 years old by the looks. His eyes were orange and he had a goofy look on his face. Against his shoulder laid a sword in its stealth. "What is up?"

"Aybara? Never heard of them." Said Naruto.

"That is because we are not a clan, more like a small ninja family. However, I was kicked out after I… accidently blew half of the house."

Naruto whistled. "How did that happen?"

Riku looked at the black kitsune and said "I have a very strong wind element. So I was playing a bit and unconsciously drew chakra. I was four at that time, so I actually didn't know what I was doing. Suddenly, a gust of wind came and all of the sudden half the house was gone."

"Damn!" said Naruto.

"Well, only one to go!" said Sarutobi as he once again vanished.

"Say… shouldn't there be only five of us?" asked Riku. "I don't wanna sound anti-social or something, but there is way too many people to form a hand."

"Although we are alive, me and the other two kitsunes here are only considered ninja tools of Naruto over there." Answered Vulpamon.

"Cool." Said Riku. He then turned to Jean and said "What about you? Judging from the hair, you are a Haruno. But you haven't said a thing!"

"That is because she can't, she is mute!" said Blackrenamon.

"Ouch! Sorry about that." Said Riku. "Tell you what, just so you can forgive me, I will learn gestural language and ask sorry again just with hand signs. I promise you I will!"

Jean smiled and nodded. Riku then turned to Alex. "And who are you? Mister sunshine?"

"You better not mock me if you want to see day light again." said Alex as he made the room fell like it was freezing.

"Damn, sociable much, huh? You didn't have to freeze the room, you know." Said Riku as he took a step back.

"Forget it, that guy has been acting like that ever since he got here. He doesn't trust people at all!" said Naruto as he turned away from Alex. "It's probably and illusion, though. Don't worry."

"All right! Whatever you say!" said Riku. "Say, what's with the fake fox tail and ears? Are you trying to match your partners or something?"

"They are real! Asshole. Look for yourself!" yelled Naruto.

Riku came closer and pulled one of the ears. Unfortunately, he pulled to hard and made Naruto yell in pain.

"Holy Shit! They are fucking real!" said Riku.

"Of course they are, what you thought I was tricking you?" asked Naruto.

"Hum… yeah!" said Riku.

"If you are done fooling around, I would like you to meet your latest team member." Everyone turned to see the Hokage holding a little girl by the hand, 5 years old at best. She had blue hair in a hime cut style. She had white pupil-less eyes and wore white clothes. Naruto realized she was a Hyuga.

"Everyone, this is Hinata Hyuga, your latest team member." Said Sarutobi, letting others come closer to meet the new member.

"Hi there! Name is Riku, by the way. Riku Aybara." Said Riku.

"Naruto here! This is Renamon, Blackrenamon and Vulpamon!" said Naruto, introducing everyone.

"Alex Russo." Said Alex.

Jean made some hand signs. Riku saw that and was the quickest to act. "Oh, and this is Jean!"

"Very well, and now that the introductions are over, we can go to the explanations." Said Sarutobi as he walked up a podium. "Now, the Hokage's Hand are elites! In the sense that they must be above any Jounin or Anbu in the village. You each have a special skill that makes you unique." He turns to Hinata. "Your skills in the medical field may pass unnoticed to your father, but not me. Here we will try to solve your problem with the Jyuken." He then turned to Riku. "Your powers with wind are supreme in your clan, making them afraid of you. Here you will learn to control them." He then turned to Alex. "Your skills with the virus you have are unique. Here, you will learn to work in a team and trust others." He then turned to Jean. "Your skills in Fuinjutsu are unparalleled. Here you will learn to be yourself." Then he turned to Naruto and his partners. "You guys have skills that I cannot yet predict, yet I know that you will become a force to be renowned."

He then let the kids digest what he told them so he could release another bomb. "In the village, you only obey to ME! That means, you are above the council itself! No rule they create has power over you and you are free off most rules, except the ones I impose you. You will answer to me, you will take missions from me, and you will do as I command. Is that clear?"

At the mutual "Yes sir!" from all the people in there, Sarutobi said "You are free to use the training grounds, but every Sunday and until I say so, you are all to present on training ground five. The maps of this place are over the tables behind you." As they turned around in shock at how the tables had appeared out of nowhere, Sarutobi continued "More than that, each one of you will have a personal class every week at a still to define date so that I may train things that better suit one or the other: medical skills, the dark arts, sealing jutsu, and much more. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. You are also free to use the library. Now the rules. No fighting, except for sparring, is allowed between members of the Hokage's Hand. I will not have a team crumbling apart because of petty fights. That goes double for you Alex." As he said that, Alex grumbled under his breath. "None of you are to reveal any clan secrets you learn here. That is to prevent sensitive information to reach enemy spies. Finally, none of you are to bring any person here, under any circumstance. Got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good…" said Sarutobi, until a hole formed in the middle of the room, followed by a strange fog. Then the image of a blue dragon filled with chains appeared. Most gave a step back, except the three kitsune who put themselves in front of the strange beast and said "Azulongmon-sama!"

"Hello, I see you have reached rookie level already!" said Azulongmon in his smaller form. Naruto then remembered about the omnivice and pointed it to Azulongmon, getting the following description.

"**Name: **Azulongmon

**Level: **God

**Type: **Data

**Element: **Dragon

One of the four holy beasts, he is the kindest of them all. That may be why he takes care of matching digimon with their tamers.

**Attacks: **Aurora Force; Lightning Whip; Dance of Raijin

**Warning: **There is no telling of how many powers this digimon has. Proceed with caution if faced with him."

Azulongmon turned to where the voice was heard and smiled. "Well, if it isn't Naruto." Naruto became tense. "I hope you keep doing a good job keeping these three in check."

"I will, Azulongmon-sama." Said Naruto, trying not to irritate the old dragon.

Azulongmon then turned to Sarutobi. "You must be the Hokage and creator of this group. I have serious news to communicate. It seems like the fabric between worlds has become… thinner." Said Azulongmon. "As such, digimons may start to appear in this world. However, I have a plan. I want to make these kids in the room tamers. With that, there is still hope of fighting the incoming digimons."

"Well…" Sarutobi was indecisive. On one hand, this meant that the Hokage's Hand would have one more power and have an upper hand in this business with digimon. However, this also meant more problems to deal with the council. _Unless… if I could get the damyo to agree with the Hokage's Hand… then the council would have no power to intervene! _"I believe that is for the best."

The old digimon nodded. Then turned to Alex. "You first. You captivated the eyes of one of my digimon. This… is Lunamon." And with that, a Lunamon came towards the kid.

"And who said I need a partner? I already have to deal with all this guys, adding more won't make it easier." Said Axel, much to the shock of everyone. Lunamon looked unfazed as she came close to him.

"Test me!"

Alex turned to her. "Excuse me?"

"I said test me! If you are so sure I am useless, you don't have a problem showing just how much to everyone here."

Alex looked at her with narrowed eyes. He stayed like this until for everybody's surprise, he disappeared and ten of him appeared around Lunamon. "You must chose the true me! Wich one of these is me?" yelled all of them at the same time.

While everyone was trying to see among the ten clones who was the true Alex, Lunamon laughed. "Neither are!" as everyone looked at Lunamon in confusion, with the ten clones narrowing their eyes, she explained "The moment you narrowed your eyes to me you moved towards the door and you have been there, cross armed and looking at the result of your genjutsu."

Suddenly, the clones vanished. By the door and as Lunamon had said, was Alex. He clapped his hands as he came towards Lunamon. "Very well, you have been proven worthy and so I shall accept this partnership. Though we still need to work a lot until we can work together to perfection. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" said Lunamon as she rushed to his side.

"If we may continue here…" everyone turned and Azulongmon continued. "For our windy guy, I have just the digimon. Falcomon!"

A tiny bird digimon came and jumped his way to Riku. "Hey there. It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Falcomon. I hope we work well together!" said Falcomon. (I know there are two types of Falcomon but go with the Digimon savers version of Falcomon.)

"Pleasure to meet you too, name is Riku Aybara." Riku then shook… his wing.

Azulongmon then turned to Jean. "You were actually a challenge. I had to actually search for a digimon that knew gestural language. However, I found one. Come now, Palmon."

A Palmon then appeared near Jean. "Hi there! Name is Palmon."

Jean made some hand signs and Palmon nodded "Yes, I am a plant type digimon from the nature forests. I guess it must be a shock to you to see a walking plant but I do hope we can become friends!"

Jean smiled and nodded.

"Hinata." As she heard her name being called, Hinata trembled a bit. "I see that you do not have that much confidence. That must be why I chose this partner in particular. Come on now, Gatomon."

Gatomon then appeared and ran towards Hinata and jumped to her. "Hi, name is Gatomon!"

Hinata was a bit staggered. "H-h-h-hi-i-i-i-i!"

"Don't be so scared, I don't bite… much!" said Gatomon.

"And now the devices." Said Azulongmon as his eyes closed. Suddenly, four lights appeared and Hinata, Jean, Alex and Riku got a device in their hands. Naruto saw that apart from being smaller, there was no difference from theirs to his own. The only real difference was the color of the arrows: Jean had pink and green arrows; Hinata had dark blue and white arrows; Riku had green and purple arrows and Alex had light blue and white. The middle button for all of them was silver.

"I am sure you are wondering about them, but I will let your partners explain about them. Now the cards." Said Azulongmon as some cards appeared in the hands of the tamers. "Now normally you would have more than these, but I gave the omnivice and the digivice a special ability. You will find out on yourselves. The cards will have to be explained by your partners too as my time is running out. Keeping a portal between so distant worlds can be quite challenging. I hope you fulfill your goals." And with that, he was gone.

As everyone was confused about all that had happened, Sarutobi pinched his own nose. "I'm getting to old for this."

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim: **So here it is.

**Laurelene: **You made the thing with the buttons and colors again.

**Ego: **Not a bad idea, if you ask me. It calls for a bigger connection between human and digimon as their colors are shared in the device.

**Delfim: **Dude, what the fuck are you talking about, I just liked the idea os having a color from the tamer and another of the digimon, that is all.

**Ego: **… I will not comment on this.

**Delfim: **Good. Any questions?

**Laurelene: **Aren't most digimon here female?

**Delfim: **Yes, but that means nothing. I actually think that the digimon series doesn't make justice to female digimon or female tamers, giving them secondary papers while a guy and his male partner do most of the stuff. Oh well.

**Ego: **Is it possible for an Haruno to be mute?

**Delfim: **Normally? NO! In my story: yes, and I quite like my character, so don't mock her.

**Laurelene: **Isn't Alex a bit off an ass?

**Delfim: **In this chapter and to strangers: yes. The other chapters:… we will see. Any more questions? No okay.

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Delfim: **Hey there, folks. A new chapter has arrived!

**Laurelene: **One would think that you are receiving them in the mailbox with the way you talk.

**Delfim: **I do receive them.

**Ego: **Ah ah! I knew it, you didn't write the stories, you are fake and GAY!

**Delfim: **first of all, I am not gay. I am at most bi-curious but even then I prefer woman. Second, I didn't say that I didn't wrote them.

**Laurelene: **But you said you received the chapters.

**Delfim: **I do! From my head idiots! It's when my head sends me an idea that I write!

**Ego: **He had to do one of these didn't he?

**Laurelene: **I feel like I have just made a fool out of myself.

**Delfim: **Don't be that way, guys. Come on! Anyway, the new chapter is here and I hope everyone enjoys it. On with it! Oh and last chapter, I said something about Riku's dark powers, forget that part, it has already been corrected.

I do not own prototype.

**Chapter 4 Hokage's Hand… so many flashbacks.**

Naruto was now a 12 year old boy, and he was one of the happiest persons in the village. The other people competing with him in that aspect were the other members of the Hokage's Hand.

Truthfully, everyone had came together rather well in the subterranean headquarters. It had everything they needed, from a perfect training grounds, to a library as big in jutsus as the Hokage's. They were now a cohesive team. No more did Alex kept to himself. No longer Hinata was shy and no more did they had problems with Jean's lack of speaking.

The sleeping quarters were a problem, as Sarutobi insisted that all of them slept on the same room for the first year. The space of the room was not the issue, it was rather sleeping with strangers in the room.

To tell that things started well was a lie. Axel didn't trust anyone but his digimon Lunamon and kept to himself most of the time, even training in a different training ground then the others. When asked questions, he had the annoying of saying it was "none of their business." However, Lunamon was a good influence, and by the third year, he already trusted them enough and wasn't as rude to them. It was only by the fourth year that he opened to the others completely. That night, everyone told their story to one another.

*********Author Style: Flashback no Jutsu********

"Guys, can I speak with you?" asked Alex in a low voice, they had just eaten dinner and were sitting at the dinner table. Naruto, which was the one in charge of cleaning the dishes that night, soon left them and sat down.

"Sure, Alex. What's the problem?" asked Naruto. The others looked at Alex, waiting for him to tell what was up.

Alex seemed nervous, but a hand on his shoulder from Lunamon was enough to calm him down as he breathed heavily. He then said "I think it is time I tell you that I lied to you all. My abilities are not genjutsu." Everyone turned to him confused. He then said "My genjutsu is just average, typical shinobi. My true skill lies in a… thing I have in me."

"I take it this has something to do about that virus reference Sarutobi did 4 years ago." Said Renamon, making Alex laugh.

"I see that you are quite smart, I am surprised you didn't try to force information out of me." Said Alex.

"You wouldn't have given it to me anyway, I preferred to wait." Said Renamon.

Alex smile and nodded. "Thanks. Anyway, I have to first tell you about myself. I was not created as normal children. I don't have a father or a mother. I was created in a lab." The others gasped. "My sole purpose was to test a virus and its actions in a host body. The person behind said test was a dangerous man called Orochimaru."

"But what did he want?" asked Hinata.

"He wanted to have a person that could wield the power of said Virus. He was hoping for the perfect host for himself." Said Alex.

"What do you mean 'a host for himself'. That sounds like he wanted to take over your body!" said Riku.

"That was his plan." When everybody gasped, he continued. "Apparently, he has this jutsu that allows him immortality of the soul… but not of the body. So as the body rotten, he needs to find a new host for his soul. As he takes over a body of someone, he gets the techniques from his host."

"That… is just wrong!" said Naruto, getting agreeing nods from the others. "That is just plain sick!"

Jean then did some hand signs.

"Well Jean, I was able to survive because of my virus." As everyone turned to him, he continued. "The same virus that should test me turned out to evolve into some freaky new virus. This virus foiled the attempts of Orochimaru to take over my body… along with giving me some skills."

The one exchanged some glances. "What sort of skills?" Alex smiled and after a single hand sign, he whispered "Infected Style: Virus Claw!"

Suddenly, Alex's hand turned to an already known claw. He flexed the thing as the others were shocked. "This is what I am talking about. I am able to use Biomass to create this appendages with special abilities. There might be other powers, but I have yet to discover. I call my jutsus involving this Infected Style."

"You mean that day, when I avoided that… it wasn't a GENJUTSU?" yelled Naruto.

"Yes." Said Alex as his hand returned to normal.

"Teme!" yelled Naruto as he threw himself against Alex. Lunamon was about to interfere when Renamon, Blackrenamon and Vulpamon stopped her, forcing everyone to watch without being able to interfere. The two rolled on the floor, kicking and punching until both were panting hard on the floor. Naruto then said "Not bad."

"You are not so bad either." Said Alex. "Truce?"

"Truce." Said Naruto.

As they came back to the table, Riku then said "Alright, guys. I think it is time I told my secret as well. You see… my mother was the leader of my family. Since we were no clan, she wasn't considered clan head, but she held herself in the council because of the shops she owns, which is about a quarter of Konoha's business."

"Whoa, really?" yelled Naruto. "But, if she is family head… then why did she threw you away? Sure you blew off a house, but that is not enough to…"

"It wasn't." said Riku. "You see… there was another part of that story. My mother was none to sleep with a lot of ninja, always trying to get people belonging to clans or important families. I have even a brother with a byakugan, though it does not work that well…"

"Riku, you are getting off track again!" said Falcomon.

"Sorry dude. Anyway, so one day she got a big one in bed, my father. She… went to bed with the son of the Hokage, Asuma Sarutobi." Everyone gasped.

"So… you are a son of a bitch and a bastard!" said Alex.

"Yeah, in a way, I am!" said Riku. "Though you didn't need to say it like that! Anyway, she tried to use me to get power. She threatened to tell the truth about me being son of Asuma when the mentioned was in a still going relationship with Kurenai, the Ice queen of Konoha. The Hokage, however, didn't fall for such tricks and refused to accept it. He went as far as calling an Anbu to get me. So my mother gets home, trying to get me before he could… to find the house half destroyed. Not a good thing for a pissed of woman."

Jean did some hand signs.

"You can say that again. She hit me with everything she could. Rocks, fists, pans, debris, everything! Good thing that Anbu came when she did, or else I would be dead! Sarutobi kept me a secret, and that is my story." Said Riku.

Naruto then nodded. He then turned to Hinata. "What about you Hinata? Fancy a story?"

Hinata played with her fingers. "I… You already know that my father is the clan head of the Hyugas. In the Hyugas, there is a rule that separates the family in 2 parts: Main and branch family. The main rules over the branch family with a seal that they put on the branch members called "Caged bird seal". It makes so as when a branch does something that the main house doesn't like, they use the seal to create pain. Sometimes it even kills the branch member."

By then, not even Axel was indifferent. "They can't do that to their own family!"

"Yeah! That is right!" yelled Gatomon. "That ain´t right! Family is supposed to watch out for each other, not hurt each other!"

"Well, I am case where that is not true." Said Riku. "But this is revolting! Subjugating your own family to slavery? That is inhumane!"

"I say we play a huge prank on those assholes, just to make them learn a lesson!" said Blackrenamon.

Jean then did some hand signs. Palmon saw them and turned to the others yelling "Hey! Stop it! Jean wants Hinata to continue."

As everyone said "Sorry Jean." Hinata continued. "Well, my mother has always been against that system. She argued with the elders day and night. So they actually… killed her to get her out of their way." As the others looked in shock she let out the final bomb. "And the worst is… my father agreed with them. So when I told him I wanted to be like mother he… he tried to brand me with the "Caged Bird Seal!""

Everyone stayed silent. Gatomon jumped to her partner's lap. She then forced Hinata to look at her own eyes and said "You are not a Hyuga anymore, you are a Hokage's Hand member and we are here for you. Those pesky Hyugas will still get what they deserve."

Hinata smiled to her partner. Then everyone turned to Jean. She got a bit unsecure but then started making some hand signs.

"So the Harunos hated you because not only were you born mute, but you had more chakra than normal making your chakra control far weaker than theirs." Said Alex, deciphering the hand signs.

Jean nodded.

"Just that?" asked Riku. "I thought you would have some sort of… big secret or something to be here. Everyone looks like they have!"

Jean looked down as she did some hand signs.

"You found a secret about your clan. What kind of secret?" asked Hinata.

Jean did some more signs.

"Trade? What do you mean the Harunos did trades. Every non-ninja-family does and even some ninja families!" said Riku.

She did some more signs. The room was dead silent as everyone tried to digest what she had just told them.

"Information…" said Naruto, in a low voice. However, is voice rose as he said "Your family sold information to enemies of Konoha?"

"That is the ultimate treachery! For what did they sold information for?" asked Riku.

Jean did some more hand signs before finally stopping. The message, however, was clear.

"Half of the village once it is conquered." Said Falcomon. "The only question is who would make such an offer, even if they don't plan to keep their end of the bargain."

"Still, do you guys know what this means! Konoha is completely exposed to someone who knows more secrets then he should! Did you told that to the Hokage?" yelled Naruto.

Jean nodded. "Then there is nothing we can do." Said Alex. "We should let the Hokage handle it and see how it goes."

"Yeah." Said Naruto before noticing the eyes of everyone on him. "What?"

"Your turn, Naruto." Said Hinata.

Naruto sighed and told them the secret of Kyubi. The reactions were very different from what he expected.

"So, you too have been exiled and treated bellow garbage for something that is just part of your nature." said Riku.

"So you too are a host to a being that gives you power. I see. Interesting." Said Alex.

Jean did some hand signs. The message she gave was _So you do know what it is to be harassed for being different._

Hinata said "You have been doomed by a seal, just like the branch family."

"If we all think about it." Said Riku. "We all were screwed, but you had it the worst among us, Naruto. You had each of our suffering in your life."

"Maybe, but think about one thing." Said Naruto, drawing the attention of everyone. "We have suffered all our lives, but now we are given a reward for our suffering, for our difference. We are part of the legendary Hokage's Hand. We are above the council itself. No one can hunt me down now!"

"No one can treat me has a monster because of my virus." Said Alex.

"No one can blame me for my power!" said Riku.

Jean made some hand signs. _No one can harass me because of my short comings._

"And no one can hurt me because of my choices." Said Hinata.

"So guys!" said Naruto. "Let's make a vow. To be a family! A family that is there for each other and will protect one another. What do you say?"

The members looked at each other. Then Riku said "We are a screwed up family, if you ask me. But damn I wouldn't change it for anything!"

With mutual agreement, they had become what they most needed: a family. "You are still going to clean the dishes Naruto." Said Alex, making Naruto groan.

**************Author Style: Flashback no Jutsu Kai*************

And so they did, improving their skills as they did. In the first years they trained body and chakra control as they also learned about the cards they received. Much to the surprise of their digimons, the set wasn't complete.

**********Author Style: Flashback no Jutsu************

"What do you guys mean it is not complete?" asked Riku. They were in the dorms, looking at the cards they had.

"I mean you only have one type of cards!" said Falcomon. "Here, let me show you."

As Falcomon grabbed the deck, he took the first card. "See, this card is called 'Hyper speed' and it is a status card. It's use raises a digimon's status. Your decks only have this cards except for four last cards… well in Naruto's case there is twelve." Said Falcomon as he took the card in question. "That are digimon card. See, this is Falcomon, me! Why would your deck have my card four times?"

As the tamers started looking at their own decks, checking that the same happened to theirs, Naruto stumbled upon a note in the middle of his cards. "Guys, check this out! I think Azulongmon left a note!"

"How can that beast write? His hand would torn the paper just by grabbing it!" said Riku as he came close. The note had the following.

_Dear Tamers_

_As you may have noticed, your decks aren't complete. That is because I made it that way. You will understand why when you start learning jutsus or when you get equipment of your own. Now, about the last cards. I made four of those so you can give to your friends. This way you can share power with them._

_I hope that you will find this explanation satisfactory._

_Azulongmon._

"Well, it doesn't explain why it is incomplete. But that doesn't matter. Here guys, some Falcomon cards. Apparently they give you the attack 'Ninja Blade'. Never knew why it is called like that, since it is just a bunch of shuriken that he throws." Said Riku.

"Hey, that is pretty powerful if well used!" said Falcomon in his defense, making the others laugh.

"Don't worry, Falcomon." Said Hinata. "He is just teasing."

Falcomon bowed to Hinata. "Arigatou, Hinata. You are very kind."

So they swapped the cards, wondering what Azulongmon meant with that note. It was then that Riku said "How do you use this cards again?"

The tamers looked at their digimons. Vulpamon was the first to answer. "Look at your digivices." As they all did, she said "Notice that slit on the side? You pass your cards there and depending on the card your digimon changes. You Naruto have more to it however." Naruto then looked confused. "You have three partners. So before you use a card, you must chose a target for that card. So you press the center button and say "Target" and the name of the digimon."

"Can't the card affect the three?" asked Naruto.

"If it is a status card, then yes. All you got to do is say "Target Party". If not, you must choose a target or the card won't work." Explained Renamon.

With this new information in mind, they started testing the cards.

*************Author Style: Flashback no Jutsu Kai***************

It took a year to finally realize what Azulongmon meant in his note, a day after Naruto had learned that is element was fire.

************Author Style: Flashback no Jutsu******************

Naruto was trying to learn a new jutsu, putting everything he could into it. The jutsu was Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu, a jutsu from the Uchiha personal library, which made it all the sweeter for Naruto to learn because he hated the snob attitude of the Uchihas. Even if now only one existed.

However, that jutsu was hard. He has been trying it for some time and couldn't do it. Renamon was training with Blackrenamon and Vulpamon was sitting down, taking a breath. Naruto decided to step on it so he did the hand signs and yelled "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu".

A giant flame came out of his mouth and hit the intended target: a picture of the council. In the years they have trained together, they created a sort of list of people they personally hated: Hyugas, Council, Sasuke, Harunos, Aybaras, Council, Shops owners in general, Librarians, Council, some of the Anbu, Orochimaru and did I mention the council. So they would use different pictures of this people as target practice for anything from shuriken to jutsus.

Naruto was ecstatic about his new jutsu. However, his Omnivice shoot a beam to his body and when it finished, a card appeared. He looked at the card and his eyes went wide. The card had the title "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" and it had Type Jutsu in it!

He decided to test it before jumping to conclusions. He grabbed his omnivice and the card and said in a low voice.

TARGET: VULPAMON

DIGI-MODIFI: FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU

Vulpamon suddenly got wide eye, took a sharp intake of breath and opened her mouth. A fire ball much like Naruto's came out of her mouth and almost hit Renamon and Blackrenamon. The two had jumped out of the way before it could hit them.

"NARUTO!" Yelled the three kitsune.

"Sorry!" yelled Naruto. "But check this out! I was training a jutsu and when I was finally able to use it, the omnivice shoot a light at me and created this card!"

The three took a look at the card. "Type Jutsu?" asked Blackrenamon. "Never heard of a card being type Jutsu. This is new to me!"

"We should call the others and show them this." Said Renamon. With that, the four ran through the halls, calling out for the others.

Once they were reunited, they told them what happened. Everyone took a look at the card. "Type Jutsu?" asked Palmon.

"That is exactly what I said!" said Blackrenamon.

"Maybe Azulongmon made it that way so when a tamer learns a jutsu, the digivices produce a card out of it." Said Gatomon.

"Let me try to use the card." Said Alex. "We must see if only the one's that learned the jutsu can use it or if it acts like a normal card."

They went to the training ground again. After putting an image of Orochimaru ready, Alex prepared the card.

DIGI-MODIFI: FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU

Lunamon turned to the picture, took a sharp intake of breath and blew a fire ball towards the picture, burning it to crisps.

"This is good." Said Alex. "That means that whatever jutsu we know can be used by other team members if they have the card. Question is, who should have it?"

"For now, give it to Naruto." Said Riku. "It is his. He gives it to whoever he wants."

"Fair enough." Said Alex as he gave back the card. "Let us try to use techniques we already know, see if it has the same effect. I will go first. Infected Style: Virus Claw!"

Suddenly, Alex's hand turned into a claw. His digivice shined and scanned him. Suddenly, a card appeared.

"Yup, Infected Style Virus Claw is a card now." Said Alex.

"Wait, why did it only start now? You have been using that jutsu for training for a while, why did it only affect now?" asked Hinata.

"I can answer that!"

Everyone turned to see Azulongmon's image in the room. "I have been working on that program and I only sent it today. It is a good thing you discovered it, however."

"I can see why you did this." Said Renamon. "It will force the tamers to work hard to get the cards."

"Exactly. Only by hard work can this cards by made." Said Azulongmon.

"Question. If we don't have our digivice with us and we learn a jutsu, will it still create the card?" asked Alex.

"No, it won't. The jutsu must e performed on it's front." Said Azulongmon.

"Then why did our digivices didn't create a card like that?" asked Riku.

"Because you didn't do it. The digivice only reacts when it is you who does the jutsu." Said Azulongmon.

"Bummer." Said Naruto.

Jean then did some hand signs.

"Jean is right. If it worked any other way, it would work like the sharingan. I say there is enough jutsu stealers as it is." Said Alex.

They all nodded. Azulongmon, however, was not done. "Wait, if you get your hands in artifacts, weapons or other things like that, the digivice may create a card out of it."

"How?" asked Naruto.

"Let me try!" said Riku and then disappeared. When he appeared again, he had a giant Shuriken in his hand and a new card. "I got it! All I had to do was hold the weapon near the digivice. See!"

They all looked and the card said "Windmill shuriken" and was Type equipment.

"What about pills and ointments?" asked Renamon. Hinata tried and a card appeared. "Chakra Pill" and was Type ointment.

"It seems rather unfair that ointments and pills be classified as the same, but hey, whatever." Said Riku.

"This opens untold possibilities." Said Alex. "Could it work with vials containing poison?"

"Yes." Said Azulongmon. "Now Naruto, like before, only the status cards affects the party. All the other affect only one target that you must specify."

"Azulongmon-sama." Said Palmon after Jean had made some hand signs. "Jean wants to know why we didn't got more digimon cards."

"Well, make it a game." Said Azulongmon. "In your missions, you may find digimons. If you defeat said Digimon and absorb it's data, you will get that digimon's card."

"So only defeated digimons." Said Alex. "Sure, looks fun."

"I'm in! We are going to get a lot of digimon, Falcomon!" yelled Riku.

"Let's just hope we are not over ourselves." Said Falcomon.

The others nodded as the image of Azulongmon disappeared.

***********Author Style: Flashback no Jutsu: Kai**********

And so they have progressed throughout the years. Naruto trained his fire element to the finest while also training the body to be a taijutsu/ninjutsu user. Jean trained in the sealing art and learned how to use a sword she always keeps on her back. Alex learned a bit more of his powers and minor illusions. Riku learned how to use wind style jutsu and uses two daggers in his wrist.

Hinata was the biggest challenge. Even after taking care of her confidence, she still was no good with the jyuken. Sarutobi was the one that found what was wrong.

*************Author Style: Flashback no Jutsu***********

Hinata was once again going through the katas of the Jyuken style. This time, Sarutobi was watching. He clearly could see that that style was not suited for her. The Jyuken held a strong pose and rigid stance. Hinata was not rigid, she was flexible! Like she was… flowing.

It was then that it hit Sarutobi. He thought about it and said to Hinata "Stop that at once! Stay here." And he once disappeared. When he reappeared, he had a scroll in his hands and he said to Hinata "What I am about to tell you is a secret that only your father knows, the old fool. In the beginning of the Hyugas there was more than one style of Jyuken." As Hinata looked at him confused, he explained "You see, over the ears the style you know as the Jyuken was the one that developed more, but there were others for people like you!"

"What do you mean people like me? And why don't they teach them anymore?" asked Hinata.

"Well… to your first question, have you ever wondered why you slip in your Jyuken? It is because the style you are learning focus on strength while you are more flexible. That means you are just unable to learn that style, but this one should do." Said Sarutobi as he opened a scroll. "Among your clan, the style you were trying to learn is the Hard Rock Type. This one is called the Water Flowing Type. It focus on the flexibility of a person. Try it!"

"Hokage-sama." Said Hinata. "What about my second question?"

Sarutobi took an deep breath. _I taught this kids to well. _"Well, I suppose I should tell you of Hizamashi Hyuga." As Hinata looked confused, he said "There was a time where the Hyugas were not so focused on the battle sense, most ending to be doctors or librarians. The Byakugan can help in this two tasks. However, Hizamashi was raised to be a true ninja of the Hard Rock. He trained mercilessly, trying to make himself stronger and he did. He raised to the position of Clan head. And his first decision… was to kill any user of any type of Jyuken except his own! Having no match, the others were slain. Then he made rule that no Hyuga should ever learn the other styles, that his was the true Jyuken!"

Hinata gasped. "Why would they allow it? Why did the Hokage stand by this?"

"Because the Hyugas were a much needed clan at the time. Sometimes, being the Hokage means giving up on our ideals to do what is best for Konoha." Said Sarutobi.

Hinata nodded sadly, then a look of dedication crossed her eyes. "I will master this, and make the other Hyugas see there is another way."

Sarutobi smiled. He truly had picked well when he picked Hinata.

*********Author Style: Flashback no Jutsu: Kai*********

And so she learned. She also learned healing skills. Her Byakugan made her a natural at healing because she could see the problem before the symptoms could even speak for themselves.

The digimons have been training for a while, improving their natural status. They were impressed with the training regimes in this world as they were tough and even they felt the difference.

Naruto was thinking about all this, how this life has changed until Renamon appeared. "Naruto, we need to go, Sarutobi wants us at the hall."

"I will be there." Said Naruto and the two went to the hall.

**********In the Hall*********

"Greetings, Hokage's Hand." Said Sarutobi.

"Greetings Hokage-sama!" yelled the Hokage's Hand… except for jean who just smiled.

"Through these years you have been studying here and improved a lot, I can tell. However, it is time to see if it was worth it. I want to see if you are the best of the best. I want to see if I can trust you. So I put up a test." Said Sarutobi.

"What kind of test, Hokage-sama." Said Riku.

"A hard test, one that should you fail, will cost you your stay here." Said Sarutobi, getting surprise looks from his students.

**Author Notes:**

**Ego: **Oh man, why only this!

**Laurelene: **Cheap shot, you could do much more, Delfim… Delfim?

**Delfim lays in the floor, unmoving.**

**Ego: **Damn it, give him a chakra pill, he needs it.

**Laurelene: **What happened?

**Ego: **To many Author Jutsus. He spent all his chakra.

**Delfim: **Thanks… I needed it.

**Ego: **We know…

**Delfim: **No, you don't get it, I needed it, my cousins are coming.

**Laurelene: **So?

**Delfim: **So they are the twins of disaster, those two will turn the place down and say it was my fault… and make it believable! Those pests! Anyway, review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Delfim: **Here it is, a new chapter.

**Laurelene: **How did it go with your cousins.

**An anime dark cloud falls on Delfim.**

**Delfim: **Do not mention them… do not mention.

**Ego: **Dude, what happened?

**Delfim: **Those pests filled my computer with GAY PORN! I have nothing against gays, BUT I DON'T WANT MY COMPUTER FILLED WITH THEM HAVING SEX!

**Ego: **Man, your cousins are cruel!

**Laurelene: **That must have been one hell of a day.

**Delfim: **I WILL KILL THEM! Actually, I won't, but anyone who has crazy cousins and brothers know what I am talking about.

**Ego: **Dude, if you aren't going to kill them, why did you say so?

**Delfim: **Yeah, one can see that you were a single child born from me. Anyway, on with the chapter.

**Laurelene: **I don't get it either.

**Chapter 5 The test and the reward**

"Your test is simple but difficult." Said Sarutobi. He stood with the Hokage's Hand wanabes in front of a fence surrounding a deep forest. "This is training ground 44, AKA Forest of Death. Normally used for Chunin exams due to its natural dangerous fauna and flora, but also because it contains tactical points that the smartest can use."

"So, what are we going to do there?" asked Riku.

"Your mission is to reach the center tower and get to the top floor where a scroll is waiting for you. Said like that sounds easy, so I made it a little tougher. First, you must enter through different gates, meaning that each tamer and its digimon must use a different gate."

"So part of the test is survival, right?" asked Alex.

"Exactly, then you must reunite at the tower. Once there, your task is infiltration, you must go up the tower without setting off any alarms and without having your presence noted." Said Sarutobi.

"Huh, that seems a little too easy for a elites test!" said Naruto.

"We will see about that." Said Sarutobi. "Now, each of you must chose a gate. When I say go, you enter through the gate and reach the tower."

As each chose a gate, Sarutobi could see that they subtly exchanged cards as they passed each other. It was difficult, but he saw it. _These kids have probably assessed the situation and know which cards will help them. So they are trading, but doing it so that others don't notice. Clever._

Once each was in front of their respective gate, Sarutobi yelled "GO!" and they ran inside, ready to face whatever came towards them.

***********Author Style: Focus Character: Naruto**********

Naruto continued running, Renamon, Blackrenamon and Vulpamon right behind him. They were aware that at this moment something was lurking in the forest, ready to hunt them. And they were ready.

"NOW!" yelled Naruto as the four jumped in different directions: Naruto jumped up to the trees; Renamon jumped right; Blackrenamon jumped left; Vulpamon jumped back. In the place where they stood, a black wolf of the side of a bear landed. After that he went to the closest target: Vulpamon who was still in mid-jump.

But Vulpamon was ready, as her arms were already crossed. "Crystal Storm!" The air behind her was filled with ice arrowheads and they all pointed to the wolf. Once she opened her arms, the wolf was skewered.

But never t be sad that wolves are solitary creatures, as soon a full pack of 15 bear size wolves appeared, All of them growling. They all ran towards Vulpamon, the only one they could see.

But The wolfs didn't expect one thing: Renamon and Blackrenamon attacking from the sides were they were hiding. "Diamond Storm!" "Obsidian Storm!" As the two yells were heard, arrowheads just like Vulpamon's, white coming from the right and black coming from the left, hit 10 of the wolves, killing them instantly. The final five wolves were able to stop in time, but Naruto was ready.

TARGET: VULPAMON DIGI-MODIFI: WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH

As Vulpamon did the jutsu, Naruto did some hand signs. "Fire Style: Blaze Ball Jutsu!" And he blow up an high concentrated ball of fire. Unlike the fire ball, however, this one had at least the double of the power. The only inconvenience was that it was normally slower. But when combined with a wind jusu…

"Collaboration Jutsu: Hellfire Tornado Jutsu!" yelled both Vulpamon and Naruto.

The wolfs were burned, and so was most of the forest in their front, giving them a direct access to the tower.

"I hope Hokage-sama won't get mad about this." Said Naruto. The three kitsune sweatdropped.

"Let's just move on for now. We have a tower to reach." Said Renamon, getting nods from the others. Soon they were running for the tower again.

**********AUTHOR Style: Character Focus: Alex**********

Alex was jumping from tree to tree, Lunamon perched in hisshoulder, as she was too small to be able to keep up with him while running. Lunamon then whispered very quietly "You know that something is going to attack us."

"Naturally!" said Alex in a serious and bored tone.

"And that whatever it is, is big." Whispered Lunamon.

"Evidently." Said Alex.

"What do you wish of me?" asked Lunamon.

"To jump to the right and hit him with your strongest attack, that will be enough." Said Alex.

"So be it." Said Lunamon. Right after she had said it, both Lunamon and Alex jumped to different directions as a large snake appeared from the ground. As Lunamon turned, she yelled "Lunar Claw!" and scratched the beast. The snake turned to her, rage and pain filling the beast when Alex pointed his arm. "Infected Style: Viral Spear!" as his hand became filled with dark biomass, his hand turned to the point of the spear. Then he threw his hand back, and jerked it forward, making it's arm stretch making the spear head hit the snake in the head. The creature fell, dead.

Lunamon looked at him and said "You know you should call that an Harpoon, spear doesn't make sense."

Alex turned to her confused. "Harpoon? What is that?"

Lunamon face palmed. "Forget it, it's from the other human world. It's like a small spear with a rope tied to it so that you can hit something and pull it towards you."

"Oh… yeah, it does work like that." Said Alex.

"Forget it, though. Let's just get to the tower." As Alex nodded, Lunamon jumped to his shoulder and they were on their way.

**********Author Style: Character Focus: Riku**********

"Oi Riku, slow down!" said Falcomon. "You are going way to fast!"

"Sorry pal, I just wish to get to the tower soon." This made Falcomon sigh.

"Be that as it may, remember this is the forest of death! Who knows what sort of creature may be lurking out there to get us?" no sooner had he said that, a giant dragonfly flew towards them, intent in eating them.

Riku ducked under the dragonfly while Falcomon flew above it. "Huh, look, this one is green colored, my favorite!" said Riku. Falcomon then sighed. "At least it is a bug, I can deal with that."

"Sure you can, and I am here to help. With some card's help! Here we go!" yelled Riku as he grabbed a card.

DIGI-MODIFI: HYPER SPEED ACTIVATE

Falcomon passed flying at high speed towards the dragonfly. He then yelled "Ninja Blade!"and hit the dragonfly with a lot of shuriken. As he positioned himself behind the now screeching dragonfly, Riku passed another card.

DIGI-MODIFI: FIRE STYLE: DRAGON BREATHING JUTSU

At the same time he yelled "Wind Style: Wind Blade Tornado Jutsu!" and with that he trusted his hands forward creating a tornado filled with wind blades. As the two attacks hit, the dragonfly in the middle, the beast died screeching as it did.

"Man, that is one very loud bug." Said Riku.

"Regardless, it was a good idea to trade cards with Naruto." Said Falcomon. "It made killing this _insect_ a lot easier."

"Yeah, come on, partner. We still have to reach the tower." Said Riku.

***********Author Style: Character Focus: Hinata**********

Hinata was running through the floor, her byakugan active at all times. It was impressive how much she had improved with that thing.

"There is something beneath us." Said Hinata.

"Great. It is either a mole or a worm. Please let it be a mole." Begged Gatomon.

"You really don't like worms, do you?" asked Hinata amused.

"I have no problem with them, as long as I don't have to touch them." said Gatomon. "Anyway, what type of creature is it?"

"You are lucky, it's…" suddenly, a giant mole appeared from the ground. "Here is your answer."

As both ran towards it, Hinata flickered a card in her hand before using it.

DIGI-MODIFI: PROTECTIVE EIGHT TRIGRAMS: 64 PALM GUARD

As the mole was only coming to realize what the heck was happening, the Hyuga and the cat were already at his side. As they started spinning, the mole found himself shred by the force of two of those attacks and fell in a pile of blood.

"Nasty, but effective." Said Gatomon.

"It's a shame that my family well never use this methods and teachings again." Said Hinata.

"What have I told you?" yelled a very upset Gatomon. "Those bigots will get what they deserve. Now let's finish this already."

Hinata nodded and both started heading towards the tower.

***********Author Style: Character Focus: Jean***********

Jean and Palmon were running quietly, using gestural language to communicate.

_This is too much quiet._ "Said" Jean.

_It is, we will have to be careful around here. _Warned Palmon.

Soon, they found themselves facing a swamp filled with toxic gas. Jean then did some hand signs.

_If I could place a refreshing seal down there, we might have a chance._

_But how are you going to get there without being poisoned by the plant?_

_I have an idea: I write the seals in your hands, then use the card "antidote pill" to allow you to pass through the poisonous fog without being poisoned. You press your hands on the ground and I activate the seal from afar._

_Sounds like a plan._

So Palmon let Jean do her work. Once the seals were done, Palmon jumped to the middle of themiddle of the fog, with Jean activating the card. Her digivice said in a robotic voice.

DIGI-MODIFI: ANTIDOTE PILL ACTIVATE

Palmon had no trouble passing after that. She then did as she was told and Jean activated the seals. The air was soon breathable.

_Good thing Hinata gave us this card. It is really handy._

Jean nodded and the two ran towards the tower.

*********Author Style: Character Focus: Sarutobi********

"What do you think?" asked Sarutobi to the people he trusted and where there, watching through the crystal ball in his office. There stood Anko Mitarashi, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Maito Gai, Asuma Sarutobi and Tenzo the Anbu.

"The kids got survival skills, I will give them that." Said Anko.

"And they seem to pack quite a power." Said Kakashi. "And knowledge as well, I have never seen a girl that young use refreshing seals so young… some masters of seals can't even do that seal correctly."

"YOSH! This team is most Youthful! Hokage-sama, they truly are amazing examples of hard work!" try to guess who said that. If you fail to know… you are reading the wrong type of fanfiction.

"They are quite impressive, it is a shame they don't have a genjutsu specialist." Said Kurenai.

"I think with the Hyuga in the team that Genjutsu is out of question right now. The thing is, those partners of them are really freaky." Said Asuma.

"Yeas, one of the reasons why this unit is to remain a secret. The bigot fools in the council would try to get their greedy hands in more of these digimons." Said Sarutobi. "But let's watch now, the second part is starting."

*********Author Style: Location change: Near the tower********

They all reached the outside of the tower at roughly the same time.

"Okay, you guys ready for this!" asked Naruto. As the others nodded, Naruto turned to Hinata. "What can you tell us?" Hinata used the Byakugan and said "There are 6 levels, counting with the floor level. The entrance is filled with Anbu. 50 if I am correct…"

"That is with you, foxy." Said Riku, pointing to Naruto. "You and your girls are the ones that deal with big numbers."

"The second level is filled with all kind of traps and seals. I think me and Jean can deal with that." Jean nodded to Hinata's affirmation. "The third level is a labyrinth of sorts, and there are some Anbu. 13 in the all floor."

"I think it is obvious that that is my thing." Said Alex. "I can pass unnoticed and take care of the guards."

"So next is the fourth level. It has many cameras and mechanisms which should fire kunai or senbon, I can't really tell from here, but they are all out of reach…"

"Leave that to Riku!" said Falcomon. "He and I are the ones with the best aim. If you tell us where to shoot, we shoot."

"That leaves the fifth level. It seems to be an arena and digimons are there." Said Hinata.

"Azulongmon must have helped Sarutobi with this plan." Said Naruto. "What about the sixth level?"

"An empty room with the scroll."

Naruto thought to himself. "This seems all too easy. All they are testing is infiltration and survival. There is more to a ninja then infiltration and survival."

"I agree." Said Alex. "Something tells me this is going to e tougher then we expect."

"Only one way to find out. Come on, Naruto! You and the girls go first!" said Riku.

Naruto and the vixens nodded before they entered the tower. As soon as they did, Anbu ran towards the from all directions. Suddenly, Naruto slashed a card.

TARGET: BLACKRENAMON. DIGI-MODIFI: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

As 10 clones of Blackrenamon appeared, Naruto did his own "Shadow Clone Jutsu." The room had now 50 Anbu, 10 Blackrenamons, I Vulpamon, I Renamon and 40 Narutos. When the others turned to Naruto's clones, he said "What? It is the least amount I can produce!"

All hell broke loose. The Anbu tried to attack, but they were quickly overpowered by a barrage of "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!", "Obsidian Storm!" , "Crystal Storm!" and "Diamond Storm!" hit all Anbu before they could react. They were left uncounscious with various wounds and tied. They couldn't kill this ones, they were still Hokage's Anbu. As soon as they were down, Naruto turned to those outside. "Come on! First Level Cleared!"

"Got it, We are already moving for the Second Level!" said Hinata as she and Jean moved up the stairs, leaving the rest of the team waiting as they would do nothing but get in the way.

As soon as she was near the door, Hinata activated the Byakugan. "There is a seal in the door. It is shaped like a square with a cross in the middle. Here!" she then pointed to the door.

Jean then grabbed a bit of a powder and threw it at the door. Before Hinata could ask, the seal appeared visible. "That is useful…" said Hinata as Jean grabbed a brush and ink and started to draw symbols without touching the seal. After she was done, the symbols shined and the seal was gone.

"Good job! But there are much more inside!" said Hinata as she opened the door. The room was bare, an empty room with just another door. She then looked with the Byakugan. "Okay, there are several similar seals there." Said Hinata as she pointed towards the wall at her right. "There!" she then pointed to the floor. "There!" she pointed to the ceiling. "And there!" she pointed lastly to the door. "But first, let me deal with the traps."

The traps where of many types: from the leg hold traps, pressure tablets, wires and glue traps. Fortunately, Hinata was ready for them all and disarmed the traps one by one. Then she turned to Jean and said "Okay, go!"

Just like before, Jean would go and sprinkle some dust. Then she would use her skills to disarm the seal. Once done, she yelled "Clear!"

"Okay, my turn." Said Alex as he passed through them, Lunamon still perched in his shoulder. He reached and saw that already in the beginning, there were three ways… and he had to chose one.

"This was made recently." Said Alex. "Look, there are marks on the floor."

"So?" asked Lunamon.

"Nothing, just stating a fact. It is just that I am a bit antsy. What Naruto said was true, this is to easy. It was made for us to pass."

"Not really. Jus see if we have learned I think." Said Lunamon.

"Nonetheless, I think there is something more to this test then we are realizing. Be careful." Said Alex as he started walking in the middle one.

As he did, he used his thermal vision. He saw how to reach the Anbu. He then used a card.

DIGI-MODIFI: INFECTED STYLE: THERMAL VISION

As Lunamon shared the same vision, they splitted up. Going into different directions to deal with the Anbu. Lunamon used mostly the "Lunar Claw!" and "Tear Drop to incapacitate her enemies quickly. Alex had to be very careful not to kill as his abilities were often fatal. So he used genjutsus like "Temple of Nirvana!" and "Dreamless Sleep" or used his claws to knock out the enemies.

"Third Floor is done."

"Finally, you guys took an eternity there!" complained Riku.

"It was only 15 minutes at best, Riku. They did their best and now it is our turn." Said Falcomon.

Hinata followed the duo, smiling. Those two were always discussing something, always having different points of view. But they never ever got mad at each other, in fact the difference made them more close than others would think.

As they got to the room, Hinata used the byakugan.

"Quick! Left and up, in the corner!" Riku jumped and threw a shuriken. "In the middle of the room, floor!" Falcomon used "Ninja Blade!" to destroy that one. "Over there! Right on the middle of the wall!" Riku used some Kunai. "Above the door!" Falcomon used "Ninja Blade!" again and soon the cameras were gone.

"Forth floor cleaned!" yelled Riku.

"Hardly! There are pieces of cameras everywhere!" said Falcomon.

"Oh come on! They are so tiny that you can hardly see them. Besides, I meant it is safe!" said Riku.

"Well in that case you are right, though we don't know yet what this last level has for us." Said Falcomon. They walked up the stairs and entered the arena room. They knew that that place was used for Chunin exam preliminaries to the third case every so year that too many passed to the final part.

As they entered, they saw five digimons looking at them. Naruto took his digivice. "Alright, the one in the middle is Goatmon, champion level digimon that as a guardian role in the digimon world. Attacks are Mystic Bell and Milky Erode."

"My turn, the tall one is a Fugamon, champion level with a tendencie to be brute and stupid. Attacks are Evil Hurricane and Heavy Swing. That is one nasty dude." Said Riku.

"Airdramon, Champion level wind drake that likes to bite more than he can chew. Attacks are God Tornado, Spinning Needle and Wind Cutter." Said Alex.

"Well, I got Chameleonmon. Champion level with the ability to turn invisible. Attacks are Tongue Lashing and Wide Eye." Said Hinata.

Jean activated her digivice, who said in a metal voice "Baronmon. Champion level. Fire preference. Attacks are Meteor Dance and Pyrokineses."

"What is supposed to happen now?" asked Riku. "Are we to fight them all?"

"Yea, with rules." Said Goatmon. "See the screen? Two names are going to appear. The first two that appears fight.

They all looked at the screen. It didn't took long for Chameleomon and Jen appear. However, as Jean was about to jump down, Goatmon yelled "NO! Only your digimon must go forward."

"So, this is to test how good a tamer we are." Said Alex. Jean then went to Hinata and traded one card with her before going to her position.

"Go get him, Jean! You are the best!" yelled Riku prompting a blush from the quiet girl. Palmon smiled at that. She knew Jean liked Riku. His loud and outgoing attitude had captivated her since the beginning.

Palmon then went down, ready to face her opponent. Chameleomon looked like he was a huge pervert… wait, he was!

"The fight goes until the winner absorbs the loser. Ready? Begin!" yelled Goatmon.

As soon as he did, Chameleonmon had disappeared. Palmon looked around, not seeing anything. But she definitely felt a lick in her butt, which steeled her resolve. This fucker was going down!

Falcomon was really furious. "How dare that… that… freaking pervert do that to Palmon-chan? Let me at him!"

"Palmon-chan?" asked Riku, prompting a full blush from the bird digimon.

"Shut up!" yelled an embarrassed bird. "I… we are friends. Besides that doesn't matter! Do you really think we should let this go on!"

"Oh don't worry, Falcomon." Said Hinata. "If Jean uses the card she got from the trade just now, that Chameleomon is going down!"

In the arena, a certain Palmon was losing it. That freak would it her ass with his tongue and then laugh about it. Even if the reaction of Falcomon warmed her heart a little, she still didn't like her position. She decided to use an attack that normally she doesn't because it gives the Palmons a bad image, but she saw no other option. She turned to the enemy and yelled.

"Stinking Attack!"

The arena was filled with the foulest smell coming from the flower on Palmon's head. Chameleonmon fell on the floor, completely visible and holding his nose. Palmon used that chance to use "Poison Ivy!" and trap the enemy in her vines. Chameleomon writhed in pain as she continuously punished him for the indignity!

But he had a trick up his sleeve. He turned to her and said "Wide Eye!" suddenly, Palmon looked at the eyes of Chameleonmon and felt pain surge through her like a fire. "Hagh!"

"Not bad, you slut. But now you won't get me two times with the same trick." Said Chameleonmon as he once again disappeared.

Palmon was about to scream to the heavens when Jean used a card.

DIGI-MODIFI: BYAKUGAN MODE ACTIVATE

Palmon smirked as she suddenly saw the Chameleonmon behind her, ready to strike her ass again. She turned around, grabbed the tongue and yelled "Plant Shock!"

Let's just say that Chameleomon was fried. Jean, however, got the Chameleonmon card.

Then the board started spinning again. This time the selected was Riku and Airdramon. As Falcomon was going to the arena, Palmon kissed him in the cheek. "Good luck, Falcomon."

Needless to say that Falcomon was much more red than normal.

Airdramon sneered. "This is it? A puny bird? I pity you. So can we start this already? I have chicken for lunch."

"For your information I am a falcon! Not a CHICKEN. And before you judge me, thnk about what happened to your friend at the hands of Palmon, because I am going to make it double on you!" yelled Falcomon.

"Ready? GO!" yelled Goatmon.

Falcomon threw "Ninja Blade!" at his opponent, who did his best to avoid the attacks. Airdramon then yelled "God Tornado!" Falcomon was thrown away by the intensity of the breathed tornado. Falcomon rubbed his head, clearly dizzy.

Riku didn't lose time.

DIGI-MODIFI: FOCUS PILL ACTIVATE

Falcomon immediately focused again. As he id, Riku used yet another card.

DIGI-MODIFI: POWER ACTIVATE

Falcomon was filled with power, he jumped and yelled "Firecracker Smokescreen!" and he threw a bamboo at Airdramon. Hit exploded upon contact but Falcomon wasn't over. Flying towards the beast, he yelled "Scratch Smash!" and scratched his face. Needless to say, Airdramon was pissed.

"Pal, here is your doom!" yelled Riku as he prepared two cards.

DIGI-MODIFI: WINDMILL SHURIKEN

DIGI-MODIFI: EXPLOSIVE TAGS

Falcomon now had in his hands the windmill shuriken. He balanced it in his wing, and threw it toward Airdramon. Airdramon was hit in the chest, roaring as the thing staben him deep… but he was still alive. "HA, You failed!"

"No, it just takes some time for those things to work." Said Falcomon as Airdramon was suddenly aware of paper tags in the windmill.

Airdramon was blown to pieces and Riku gained Airdramon's card.

Next was Alex versus Goatmon. Lunamon looked at Axel and said "So, should I evade or are you going to have me block him?"

"Avoid and kill." Said Alex.

"Got it!" and Lunamon jumped down to the game. Goatmon, that until then was the sort of jury, was soon in the arena.

"Well, if you are ready, BEGIN!" and with that yell, he ran towards her, charging with his horns.

Lunamon jumped to the side and Alex used a card.

DIGI-MODIFI: INFECTED STYLE: VIRAL SPEAR JUTSU

Lunamon didn't lose time and hit Goatmon with the spear, the strength of the jutsu sending the poor goat down . But not dead.

"That is weird, normally he would already be dead." Said Alex.

"My armor is a bit tougher than that." Said Goatmon. "Time to take this up a level! Mystic Bell!" as the bell rang, Lunamon gripped her head as she felt pain course through her. She wasn't the only one. As every one of the tamers and their partners felt the attack. The sound caused pain for some reason.

"Lunamon, attack the bell!" yelled Alex.

Lunamon, not able to use her arms, yelled "Tear Shot!" and hit the bell. The bell fell from Goatmon due to the strong pulse.

"Oh uh." Said Goatmon.

"Finish it!" yelled Alex as he used a card.

DIGI-MODIFI: SEALLING JUTSU: TEARING SEAL

Lunamon hit the floor with her hands, as she did, a seal appeared. Then, from the seal several hands appeared and grabbed different parts of Goatmon's body and litteraly pulled him apart.

Lunamon then walked towards him and said "I think you overdid it."

Alex looked at his new Goatmon card and said "It worked, and the guy gave me a headache."

Hinata versus Baronmon was next. She smilled, ready to show what she was worth. Gatomon jumped down and yelled "I don't need help beating you! Bring it on!"

"Don't be so arrogant." Said Baronmon. "You may find yourself dead. Let's begin!"

Gatomon jumped to him yelling "Lightning Paw!" and hit Baronmon with her paws. Baronmon stumbled a bit, but soon yelled "Pyrokinesis!" and hit the floor. Gatomon was confused, until a column of flames formed where she stood. She was able to avoid it… except for her tail that was now burning. Baronmon saw that there was no reaction towards that and asked.

"Aren't… you know… gona freak out?"

"In a second, my brain didn't caught up with the situation." Said Gatomon in a calm voice. "OWOWOWOW! TAKE IT OUT!" she yelled as she rolled in the floor. The tamers sweatdropped as Hinata took a card.

DIGI-MODIFI: LUNAMON: TEAR SHOT

Gatomon turned and used the "Tear Shot!" to put out the flames. Once that was done, she turned to glare at Baronmon. "YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Doesn't look like it. Meteor Dance!" and then, Baronmon started a freaky dance. Above him, meteors started to appear and fall… towards Gatomon.

DIGI-MODIFI: HYPER SPEED ACTIVATE

"Thanks!" yelled Gatomon as she avoided the various meteors, running as hard as she could to do it. Once Baronmon stopped, she was exhausted. He came and said "Any last word?"

"Yeah, look at my eyes." As Baronmon did so, she said "Cat Eye Hypnotism!" and Baronmon was left staring there, hypnotized. Then she jumped in the air and yelled "Neko Kick!" and hit Baronmon in the head. As Baronmon was dizzy, she yelled "Lightning Paw!" and Baronmon didn't need any more beating to disperse into data.

Now only one last digimon remained. As the three girls came down, Fugamon couldn't hold the commentary "Three for one? I am a very lucky bastard. And so pretty!"

The three kitsune glared. "You know what happened to your perverted friend right?" asked Renamon.

"Good, because you will fill much worse." Said Blackrenamon.

"You are going down!" yelled Vulpamon.

"Not quite, you see, I brought friends too! Hyogamon, Ogremon, come here!" yelled Fugamon.

Soon, the arena had now three digimons on one side and three in the other… and the ods were not in the girls side.

Naruto, however, was not idle.

TARGET: PARTY DIGI-MODIFI: DEFENSE ACTIVATE

The girls immediately understood what this action meant: be on the defense and study the opponent. As the four of them stood still, Ogremon advanced towards Renamon, trying to get first blood.

But Renamon was much faster and was able to avoid his attacks. As she did, she also saw that Hyugamon was facing Vulpamon and Blackrenamon was facing Fugamon. They all shared one thing: they were slow, but strong. One hit was too bad to be taken.

Naruto saw this too, but saw that they had it under control. He decided to help Renamon finish her battle first.

TARGET: RENAMON DIGI-MODIFI: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

There were now ten clones of Renamon and Ogremon was starting to rethink his chances before he attacked. He was able to destroy two clones, before the barrage of "Diamond Storm hit him hard.

Renamon and her clones turned to Vulpamon and ran there to help. Vulpamon soon saw the plan and smirked she then jumped as three Renamon clones ran to Hyogamon and yelled "Power Paw!" Hyogamon gave some steps back when he was hit with one "Crystal Storm!"

The clones disappeared as did Hyogamon. Then the two kitsunes turned to her last enemy who saw what happened and decided to step back.

Naruto had other plans…

TARGET: RENAMON DIGI-MODIFI: FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU

TARGET: BLACKRENAMON DIGI-MODIFI: FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU

TARGET: VULPAMON DIGI-MODIFI: FIRE STYLE: DRAGIN BREATHING JUTSU

As the three kitsunes were preparing themselves, they said at the same time "This is life's way to say YOU'RE FIRED!"

Never more truer words were said.

They rushed up the stairs and found the scrolls. After Hinata had deemed it safe, they opened the scroll. They read and only Naruto was able to say something.

"You must be joking…"

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim: **I am an evil bastard! You want more, you wait for next Monday!

**Ego: **Geez, what crawled up your ass and died?

**Delfim: **Your Momma!

**Laurelene: **That is disturbing. Also it was nice what you did with Jean's device.

**Delfim: **Pretty neat, huh? So Review everyone. And watch out for evil twins! They will conquer the world!

**Ego: **Over dramatic, huh?

**Laurelene: **Who else but Delfim?

**Quagmire: **Nah, you can't do that! That is my line, you bitch!

**Delfim: **QUAGMIRE? RUN EVERYONE, RUN!


	6. Chapter 6

**Delfim: **What's up, readers?

**Laurelene: **You expect them to answer? Really?

**Delfim: **O come one, never heard of writing tactics, this way is like I am actually talking to them.

**Ego: **And what do they say as an answer?

**Delfim: **That is not the point. Forget it. We have more important things to deal with.

**Ego: **Like what?

**Delfim: **Like the chapter, for example! Jeez, remind me why I hired you?

**Laurelene: **You didn't. You CREATED us!

**Ego: **We don't even get paid!

**Delfim: **Well, what would you guys do with the money?

**Ego: **Sugar!

**Laurelene: **Black ropes and a whip.

**Delfim: **I should have figured out Ego's idea, but Laurelene's is a bit freaky. I hope that you are not wishing to use that on me.

**Laurelene: **We will see.

**Delfim: **Anycunt, on with it!

**Chapter 6 Not over yet**

_If you are reading this, you passed the first, second and third parts of the test, survival, infiltration and digital battle. But it is not over yet. As it stands, I have sent 5 squads of Anbu, each having a team of 5 members each, with the objective of capturing invaders of the tower, you. However, I may have hinted that there was a problem at the Akimichi's clan house, the other side of the village._

_You know what this means, it means that as the fourth part, you must prepare traps so that five or less Anbu are the only people reaching the top in 30 minutes. Fail and you fail the test itself. The floors and their natural traps are at your disposal. I also gave a scroll for one of them. Retrieve that scroll and you will get your final task. _

_This is to test your tactical and protection skills as you may find yourselves surrounded and with no other choice than to deal with the enemies. Although, and for the sake of the village, try not to kill the Anbu._

_You may ask how do I know when to send the Anbu, I have the ways to see everywhere in the village, my crystal ball. And no, I am not telling you your future with it!_

_Good Luck_

_Sarutobi._

"The nerve!" yelled Riku. "And here I thought we got to head back!"

"I knew it was too easy!" said Naruto. "Alright, I will take the first floor. With my skill at trap making and the girls helping me, it will be done in no time."

"Very well, me and Jean will take the second floor!" said Palmon.

"I will take third floor, but I need to trade for that Shadow Clone card from you Naruto and if I could the stunning gas capsule, Hinata." Said Alex. Naruto, Hinata and Alex then swapped cards.

"Me and Falcomon get the fourth. We have some wall cameras on these scrolls." He then showed the scrolls. "And I think we can make the connection from our cameras to those Kunai and senbon throwers just like the old cameras were." Said Riku.

"I will take the fifth floor. Me and Gatomon have some herbs that when burned create a poisonous fog, not lethal but enough to drain the strength and will of an opponent." Said Hinata.

"Then we are set! Let's go!" yelled Naruto.

********* Author Style: Character Focus: Hokage********

"Very well, it seems like they are starting. Tenzo, go select the teams and prepare to be surprised." Said Sarutobi.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Said Tenzo before he disappeared.

"As for the rest of you, that will be enough. Go prepare yourselves." Said Sarutobi.

"What? Can't we see the fourth part?" asked Anko with a pout.

"Yeah, father. Just this once?" asked Asuma.

"Have you seen what this guys are capable of? We will need the extra time." Said Kakashi.

"YOSH! I will do some work outs as I await the time!" yelled Might Guy.

"I hope I get the quiet girl… somehow, even Hinata frightens me." Said Kurenai.

With that, the jounins left the room. Sarutobi turned to look again at the crystal ball. _I hope you succeed._

********** Author Style: time skip: 30 minutes later***********

The 25 Anbu reached the tower, tired because of their running. "Okay, listen up!" yelled an Anbu with a cat mask. "The Hokage said that some unidentified ninja had taken over this tower. Why they want this tower is unknown, but we got to take them out! Keep your guard up, we have no idea what kind of enemy we are dealing with."

******** Author Style: Character Focus: tamers********

As they were entering, in the last floor, the five tamers and their digimons watched through a monitor as the Anbu talked and entered the building. "Good thing you had enough cameras to put them in other rooms, this is going to be fun." Said Naruto.

"Totally." Said Riku.

"Shiu, I want to see if the traps works." Said Alex.

Jean just kept looking, trying not to laugh as she saw them enter. She knew that the traps would work, and even if they didn't die, some of those Anbus would wish they never entered the tower.

"Here they come!" said Hinata.

********* Author Style: Character Focus: Anbu*********

The Anbus entered the first floor, almost snickering as they saw some all too easy to spot wire traps.

"Is this the best this ninja could come up?" asked a lizard masked Anbu. "I did best in the Academy, this is easy!"

"Careful, something is not right here!" warned the cat-mask wearing Anbu.

"Yeah, right! Come on guys, let's show pussy-chan how this is done!" said the same Anbu as he and his squadron walked avoiding the wires. But in the middle of the wires, one of them stepped on a pressure tablet and syringes filled with paralyzing poison hit two of them, making them fall and hit the wires, which made a sticky substance fall on the Anbu.

The other Anbus watched in shock as their five companions were now glued to each other and the floor, meaning they weren't going nowhere. The cat Anbu sighed. "I told you something was not right, they made it obvious so we would let our guard down. Watch out, guys!"

"Hai!" yelled the rest of the Anbu as the rest of the group passed by the room, leaving the poor bastards there.

********* Author Style: Character Focus: tamers*******

"Oh man, only five?" exclaimed Naruto in disappointment. "I thought we would get at least 2 squadrons of this guys!"

"Nonetheless, good job. If all the other rooms work this well, we won't have to deal with any 'survivors'." Said Alex.

"That was awesome! How did you get that substance?" asked Riku.

"Let's just say that my culinary skills suck!" said Naruto. "Now shut up, it's Jean's time!"

********** Author Style: Character Focus: Anbu********

"Okay, what the hell is with this plants?" asked the cat Anbu as she looked around. The room was filled with little plants which had only one leaf and that was it.

"I don't know, but they sure smell nice." Said one of the Anbu.

"Yes, but it is probably poisonous. Be watchful!" yelled the cat Anbu as they crossed the room. Almost everyone passed without a problem, except the last five when one of them stepped on one of the plants.

"Ups." Said the Anbu as he tried to take his foot from the plant… only to find out that he couldn't. His foot was glued to the plant.

"What the…" before the Anbu could continue, a seal appeared on the plant and he felt his chakra being sucked away as the plant grew.

"Fuck!" yelled another Anbu fell back only to be another victim of the plants of doom. Soon the group of plants was growing and the Anbu were getting more and more glued as their energy was being sapped.

The other Anbu turned and were shocked to see that their teammates were overtaken by the same small plants that filled the room, now big enough to completely enroll a full grown up human.

"Shit, I wasn't expecting that." Said the cat Anbu. "Okay, listen up, this enemy is unpredictable and ass more than a few tricks up his sleeve, be watchful!"

"Hai!" yelled the Anbu as they continued on!

********* Author Style: Character Focus: tamers*********

"What the hell was that?" asked Naruto in shock.

"Those were the Glue Leaves." Said Palmon. "According to what I have read, they are normally from Kumogakure. They stick to something and it is very hard to free yourself from them. The seals suck the chakra from the person and give it to the plant, making it grow."

"How did you put seals in those plants?" asked Alex.

Jean did some hand signs as an answer. Alex was shocked

"You are telling me that if you put water, those plants lose all their sticky abilities for 10 minutes?" asked Riku, to which Jean nodded. He then smiled and hugged her. "That was awesome! You are amazing, girl!"

Jean blushed a very deep shade of red. The others snickered at their display. They all knew that they licked each other, but one was too shy and the other was just to… stupid. Anyway, they knew that they would be together at some point.

"Ho ho ho! Level 3, let's see what you prepared, Alex." Said Naruto.

********** Author Style: Character Focus: Anbu********

"I didn't know there was a labyrinth here." Said the cat Anbu.

"Maybe they did it!" said another Anbu.

"No, I don't think so. On the other hand, you might be right. Let's just hope that there are no more traps here. Let's separate!" and with that, the Anbus went different directions. Some of them came to an alley and found an innocent looking Lunamon.

"I am just here to tell you that… you are screwed. Bye bye!" said Lunamon as she threw the gas capsule, making them all be knocked out.

When the Anbu joined together at the end of the labyrinth they found that five more had fallen.

"This is turning into a nightmare." Said the cat Anbu. "We have only been in 3 floors and already we lost 3 squads. If we keep this up we won't have enough for the final floor!"

"What should we do?" asked one of the Anbu.

"Well it is obvious we can't go back, might as well see if we can take this guy on!" yelled the cat Anbu before she and the rest ran up the stairs.

********* Author Style: Character Focus: tamers*********

"That was so simple yet effective." Said Naruto.

"Thanks, but there are still two teams." Said Alex.

"Let's see if our traps can make a record, Falcomon!" said Riku.

"Shiu, they are reaching the fourth floor!" yelled Hinata.

*********** Author Style: Character Focus: Anbu*********

They reached the last room and found it simply barren. They decided to try and go when suddenly darts with some kind of knock out poison started raining on them. The cat Anbu and four more were able to escape, the others weren't.

"Damn!" yelled the cat Anbu. "Another squad. This is starting to freak me out!"

*******Author Style: Character Focus: tamers********

"Nice!" said Naruto. "But you stole my idea!"

"No I didn't. Your idea used 2 darts, my used a rain of them." said Riku.

"And somehow mine hit both the intended targets while yours didn't!" yelled Naruto.

"Would you guys shut up? There is Hinata's room left." Said Alex.

*******Author Style: Character Focus: Anbu*******

"You open it." Said one of the Anbus. They were standing at the front of the door to the fifth level and now

"No you open it!" said another Anbu.

"Would you guys just decide which is going to open the damn door?" yelled the Cat Anbu.

"Why don't you do it taicho?" asked the two scared Anbus.

"Fine, just stay back." as she said that, she activated a seal in her mask and opened the door. They were surrounded by the foulest of smells as each and every last Anbu fell… except fot that one Anbu.

_I knew it, good thing I used the seal in my mask. And this guys call themselves Anbu, did they forgot to activate their own? _Thought the can Anbu as she walked through the room. She walked a few more stairs and opened the door.

There stood four children and seven weird creatures behind them, probably summons. One of them, the blond one, clapped his hands. "Very nice, Anbu-san, very nice."

"You did well to make it this far." Said the green haired kid.

"We have to eliminate you." Said Alex.

The pink haired girl only nodded. The Anbu stiffened, but out of the ceiling dropped on furious Hyuga that hit her so many times she couldn't even twitch.

"Jeez Hinata, what is wrong?" asked Gatomon.

Hinata looked angry as hell. "All the other's traps knocked out five Anbu, but mine only knocked out four! No fair!" the other members of the future Hokage's Hand sweatdropped at this.

"O-kay. Let's just see if this Anbu is the one with the instructions for the next part so we can get the hell out of here!" said Naruto.

They searched and found that in fact it was. They took the scroll and it said.

_Congratulations on once again succeeding, but now comes the true and final test. You will meet me on top of the Hokage's tower. You will find there your toughest challenge._

Naruto and the others looked at each other. "What do you think it will be?" asked Riku.

"Whatever it is, it is tough." Said Alex. "Maybe we will have to face the Hokage."

"What, no." said Naruto. "At least, I hope not."

"Whatever it is, we better be prepared guys." Said Hinata. "Because it is going to be tough."

The others nodded at this and disappeared.

**********At the top of the Hokage's tower********

Sarutobi was waiting for his soon to e Hokage's Hand. After seeing what they had done with the crystal ball he was sure they would pass this last test. So he just had to wait. Soon enough, the group just appeared out of nowhere in his front.

"Well done. It is time for your final test." Said Sarutobi. He then pointed to a table he had some chunin bring to the top of the tower. The table had five envelopes. "Each one has a photo of one jounin that is considered my elite. Each of you must chose an envelope and the person you get is your target."

"So we have to defeat them. Again, no killing, right?" asked Riku.

"Exactly, Riku. You must face this ninja and be careful, each have their own expertise and will not be afraid to use it." Said Sarutobi. "Your job is to take care of them in 2 hours. Fail to do so, and all the group fails, as I will not have an incomplete group. With that it means you will return to your previous homes and families."

This had the desired reaction as all stiffened in both fear and anxiousness. _That should motivate them._

"I have a question." Said Hinata.

"Yes?" asked the Hokage.

"Are we allowed time to trade cards before we face our opponent?"

"Yes, but no more than 10 minutes, then you must go on your Jounin-hunt. Understood? Go get the envelops." Said Sarutobi as one by one got the envelop. Then they had a rapid swap of cards before each headed out.

**********Author Style: Character Focus: Anko*********

Anko was enjoying her dango, hoping she would get her opponent to come soon. She was going to grab her last stick when a weird looking spear stabbed her dango and disappeared. She saw it's movements and saw a kid with the weirdest arm, which was actually the weird looking black spear. On top of his shoulder, a white creature sat, amused at the shocked face Anko was making.

Alex grabbed the stick and ate the dango in one bite. Anko started seeing red. "How dare you steal my dango?"

"I was hungry." Said Alex. Anko stared at him in disbelief.

"That is it?" yelled Anko. "You stole dango from me, Anko Mitarashi, because you were hungry?" Alex didn't answer, something that made Anko even more made. "YOU DIE GAKI!"

Anko jumped and was about to strike when Lunamon yelled "Tear Drop!" and hit Anko square in the chest. This not only destabilized Anko but allowed Alex to jump to her, his hands filled with the biomass until it looked like his hands were black, and he yelled "Infected Style: Power Mass Punch!"

Anko was thrown by the empowered punch and hit a tree. Has she felt a splitting headache, she thought to herself _Who am I facing, Guy or Tsunade? If this gaki hits me again I'm out! _

As she got herself up, Alex slashed a card.

DIGI-MODIFI: HYPER SPEED ACTIVATE

Anko found out that that was not for show, the little white runt was soon clawing her face and chest, forcing her to raise herself from the ground and jump to avoid the little monster. As she was coming down from her jump, Alex ran towards her "Infected Style: Viral Claw!" and tried to stab her… only to get a piece of wood.

"Alex, come on, you shouldn't kill her." Said Lunamon.

"This was to force her to substitute, so I could prepare the next moves." Whispered Alex. "Up until now, the strategy is working, she was so angry she kept making mistakes. We have the advantage, but don't let it get over your head. If we don't take her seriously, we will not only fail, we will doom the others."

Lunamon stiffened. She would hate to face the others if she was the cause for failing this test. She readied herself as he slashed another card.

DIGI-MODIFI: FUMA SHURIKEN

Lunamon now held the giant shuriken, ready to throw it at any opponent that came. Then Alex activated his thermal vision. He whispered "Down, get ready." Suddenly he jumped as the ground beneath him exploded and four snakes came out of it.

"NOW!" yelled Alex as Lunamon threw the Fuma Shuriken. It cut through the serpents and Anko had to use "Mud Style: Mud Wall!" to protect herself. As soon as the mud wall fell, she heard "Infected Style: Viral Spear!" and she once again had to substitute herself with a log as the log was cut in two.

"Jump!" said Alex as Lunamon jumped from his shoulder and a snake passed in the place where she stood. Alex grabbed the snake and pulled it, making Anko come to. As Lunamon fell on Anko, he slashed another card.

DIGI-MODIFI: CAPTURE ROPES

Lunamon then tied Anko in a second and she was left in the floor, wiggling as she tried to get out. "What the fuck?"

"You can't escape this ropes, they are capture ropes used by the Anbu themselves, there is no way for you to escape." Said Alex.

"How…" said Anko.

"You are pathetically predictable. Especially when you are enraged. THAT is why I won." Said Alex as he grabbed Anko and sunshined back to the tower.

************ Author Style: Character Focus: Might Guy********

Might Guy was making his pushups, unknowing that he was being watched by two people. His only warning was when a root expanded from the ground and almost gutted him had his over realistic speed not saved him. Palmon sighed. "Even with our earth manipulation being silenced by your seals, he was able to evade us."

Guy looked at them confused, until a huge grin appeared in his face. "YOSH, YOU ARE MY HUNTERS TODAY, RIGHT?"

"Huh, yeah that is why we tried to gut you." Said Palmon said in an awkward way.

"YOSH, WE SHALL ENGAGE IN HOT BLOODED BATTLE! COME MY HUNTERS, LET'S SHOW OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

Jean paled. She then turned to Palmon and did some hand signs. Palmon sighed. "I wish we could kill him, but we can't! We have to defeat him and bring him to the Hokage's Tower!"

Guy looked shocked, then yelled "NOOO! MY ENEMIES ARE AFFECTED BY HIP ACTITUDE! I MUST BRING THEM BACK TO THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

And with a speed Jean was not ready to face, Guy appeared in her front and gave her a rotating kick. Jean was sent flying, which irritated Palmon to no end as she yelled "Poison Ivy!" and tried to attack Guy. Guy deflected the attack with his hand and then went for a knee in Palmon's face.

Jean would have none of that.

DIGI-MODIFI: WIND STYLE: WIND TOWER JUTSU

Guy found himself being thrown away as a cyclone surrounded Palmon, making the later sigh in relief. "That was to close for comfort." Admitted Palmon as she grabbed her pumping chest.

Guy soon raised himself from the ground. He jumped towards Palmon and yelled "Dynamic Entry!". His attack was so fast it passed through the cyclone and hit Palmon square in the face.

"OW!" yelled Palmon as she hit the ground. As she came up she glared at Guy. "Okay, no more nice Palmon! Hit it, Jean!"

Jean slashed a card before starting to do hand signs.

DIGI-MODIFI: SEALING JUTSU: ANGLE SEAL

Suddenly the world stopped and a line appeared that went from Palmon to Guy. Guy was going to ask what was going on when Jean finished her hand signs and a line appeared connecting Guy to Jean. Then the two lines shined and a number appeared: 90o. Then the lines disappeared and Guy felt an overwhelming strain on his body, like the earth was pulling him with much more force.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" asked Guy.

"Since my sealing friend cannot answer you, I will try to explain. The Angle seal is a seal that must be done by two persons and creates an angle between those persons and the target. Depending on the angle, it raises the power of gravity, being that it is maximized at the angle 90o and is null at 180o and 0o. You should be filling the power of gravity at ten times it's own weight." Explained Palmon.

Guy was shocked, then grinned. "YOSH! THEN I SHALL FIGHT YOU AND GRAVITY! NO MORE HOLDING BACK!" as he said that, he removed his weights. "TIME TO GET SERIOUS!"

Palmon looked in shock as the weights fell on the ground and created a huge crater. Palmon turned to Jean and said "Tell me we have a seal to force more gravity."

Jean shook her head. Palmon gulped. "Somehow, I already knew the answer."

Guy went for another spinning kick and Palmon was never more grateful for the angle seal as he was now fightable. However, Guy was still a jounin master of taijutsu, so even if he was now at the speed of a chunin, he was still able to do incredible taijutsu skills and poor Palmon was starting to feel the heat.

Jean wasn't faring any better. She had been trying to help but the taijutsu expert was proving both that he was capable of fighting multiple opponents: Moments where he would stand on his hands and swirl his legs around creating a fan like motion or when he used one hand to defend his back from one of her punches while he raised his leg to catch an attack from Palmon. She was starting to freak out with this jounin. She was running on a clock.

Palmon too was freaking out and decided to do her special attack. "Jean, watch out! Stinking Attack!"

The stench filled the clearing. Jena had jumped away and was now using a seal tag she kept with herself to be able to clear the air around her. When the fog from the stench cleared, Guy was seen, knocked out on the floor, his face one that could be described as one of shock, and muttering things like "the unyouthfullness!"

Palmon sighed. "Finally! I really hate to use that attack, but I hate this guy's screams even more."

Jean nodded as they took the shocked jounin to the Hokage.

***********Author Style: Character Focus: Kurenai********

Kurenai was trembling. Only recently did she become a jounin and though she was already considered an elite among the Jounins, this kids were trained by the Hokage. There was no way she could defeat them.

But she wasn't scared of them, just one of them. Kurenai had once been a friend to Hinata and would train her in chakra control and avoid genjutsu when her father would overlook her. Now, however, she couldn't recognize the sweet girl, only a battle hardened kunoichi. And she was her target.

As she thought that, Hinata and Gatomon appeared in her front. Hinata had a sad smile. "Hello, Kurenai-sensei."

"Hinata." Said Kurenai. "You can hardly call me a sensei. I barely teached you anything that you use now."

"Oh you did. The healing ointments you taught me and the chakra control you had me train have been most helpful so I became what I am. I have to thank you for that and for being my friend before I went to the Hokage's Hand." Said Hinata with a smile.

"I hope you are enjoying it…"

"Are you kidding me!" said Hinata, this time with a really happy smile. "It have been the best moments of my life! I can hardly wait to show you what I can do. But it saddens me that I have to defeat you."

Kurenai smiled. Hinata was still the same sweet girl as before, just more battle prepared. "Don't worry, let's just do our best, okay?"

Hinata nodded before activating the Byakugan and putting herself in her new Jyuken pose. Kurenai held a kunai in her hands and prepared herself. Gatomon seemed to smile as she readied herself.

Suddenly, all hell broke loose as Kurenai was hard pressed between Hinata's Jyuken stab motions and Gatomon's "Lightning Paw". The combination was brutal! While Hinata was stabbing, Gatomon would jump over her and do the "Lightning Paw!" Then when Gatomon reached the ground, Hinata would restart the strikes, pushing her back as they did.

Suddenly, Kurenai was against a tree and she knew that she was in deep shit. When both Hinata and Gatomon were going to strike at the same time, Kurenai was substituted with a log.

"Damn! So close!" yelled Gatomon.

"Don't worry, Gato-chan! We can still get her!" said Hinata, making Gatmon look at her and smirk.

"Gato-chan? Where did that came from?" asked Gatomon.

Hinata turned beet red, but as she was about to answer, Gatomon started to act weirdly. She lloked like she was trying to focus her vision, then she ran towards the center of the clearing and yelled "Lightning Paw!" and started striking the air.

"What…" Hinata was about to ask when she felt a genjutsu affect her. She, however, used the Byakugan and broke the genjutsu. She saw that Gatomon was going to need some help, though, as Kurenai was running in her direction, ready to strike down the not-really-there cat.

Seeing no other option, Hinata screamed "GATO-CHAN, WATCH OUT! IT'S DOGMON!"

The effect was instantaneous. Gatomon jumped out of her skin into a nearby tree just as Kurenai was about to hit her. It gave Hinata the time to use a card.

DIGI-MODIFI: BYAKUGAN

Gatomon, now back to reality, was still looking around using her byakugan and yelling "Where is Dogmon?" suddenly, she realized there were none. She turned to Hinata and said "That was low!"

"It was my only option!" said Hinata. "You were completely out of it!"

"That does not mean WATCH OUT!" yelled Gatomon. Hinata ducked as a kunai passed near her throat. Gatomon jumped on Kurenai, her weigh forcing the jounin on the ground. Then Gatomon yelled "Cat's Eye Hypnotism!" Kurenai had a dazed expression as her eyes glowed pink.

"She is down for the count. Let's take her to the Hokage." Said Gatomon. Hinata nodded and was about to grab Kurenai when Gatomon gave a slap to her rear. "And we are still going to talk about that 'Gato-chan' thing."

Hinata blushed really red before following Gatomon, a playful smirk could be seen in the cats face.

************ Author Style: Character Focus: Asuma************

Asuma was taking a smoke, wondering when his turn would come. He really was edging for a battle. Suddenly, a gust of wind threw him away from the ground. As he was flying, a strange bird appeared over him yelling "Ninja Blade!"

It was times like this that he felt he should worship the log as he used the substitution. He saw the log being pierced by the shuriken. Then his hunters appeared on the ground and the bird turned to the human.

"I told you we should have gone for a more delicate approach. We could use some of those stunning syringes to deal with him.!"

"Nah, I always wanted to face Asuma, the wind user of Konoha!" said the boy, before turning to Asuma. "By the way, name is Riku, and I am going to be the next wind master of Konoha!

Asuma chuckled. "Well well, you seem pretty motivated. I will tell you now, that you will have to beat me first!" as he said that, he prepared his trench knifes.

"I intend to… Falcomon, let me a bit at him." yelled Riku.

"All right, but I will intervene if I see that we are running low on time." Said Falcomon.

And so Riku rushed to his opponent, taking his blade from its sheath. Asuma's eyes widened. _I didn't noticed that he had a katana? Could he be so far in his element training that he can already channel his chakra through a blade?_

The two battled, katana hitting trench knifes. The two exchanged some blows, but Asuma had a bit of vantage. _Damn. _Thought Riku. _Not only is he faster, but he has to knifes, which means that while he is defending my sword with one trench knife, he is attacking me with the other. I really have to get an edge now or I am doomed! Time for some wind power!_

With that, he started to push wind chakra into the blade, creating a light blue outline. Asuma's eyes widened and he jumped back as Riku slashed horizontally. However, Asuma looked at the jacket and saw the wide gash that now had.

"Damn, I loved that jacket." Said Asuma. "Hope Kurenai can work something out of it. I have to say, though, that it is impressive that you can use elemental chakra that well… but what makes you think I can't do the same?"

Suddenly, both trench knifes had the same light, and Riku just had one word in his mind. _Shit! _Asuma ran towards him and this time, they engaged in fast and furious knife-to-sword battle. Riku was being pushed back more and more and he knew that he had to think fast. Deciding to take a page out of the man's book, he suddenly let himself be pierced… onle for him to turn into a log.

"All praise the log." Said Asuma. "I see you have meet the savior of ninja."

"Yeah!" said Riku. "A real ninja saver it is. Anyway, now I will show you my skill!" and with that, Riku started doing some hand signs. "Wind Style: Wind Blade Tornado!"

As the tornado filled with blades came close, Asuma did his own hand signs. "Wind Style: Wind Tower!" and was surrounded by a cyclone.

"So you learned that to." Said Riku.

"I got to say that skill is deadly." Said Asuma. "Combining the two most deadly qualities of wind jutsu: the ability to blow away and the ability to cut everything. If you are up to it, could you teach me that after all this?"

Riku smiled. "No problem, if I don't have a mission, that is. Still, I warn you it took me a full year to create this thing, it will take a lot of time for you to learn."

"No sweat. I promise to be a fast learner." Said Asuma.

Asuma was about to run towards Riku again when… "Ninja Blade!" yelled Falcomon. The shuriken came down on Asuma, who deflected them with his trench knifes. As he did, Riku prepared yet another jutsu. "Wind Style: Gale palm!" He threw a fist at Asuma and caught him in the head, making the Jounin pass out.

"Finally, the time is ticking and you two wouldn't stop anytime soon!" said Falcomon.

"Sorry about that, partner." Said Riku. "It's a good thing I have you. If I had doen this test without you I would lose, this guy is tough."

"Yeah, well. Let's just take this guys away." Said Falcomon.

And with that, they were gone.

******** Author Style: Character Focus: Kakashi*********

Kakashi was readying his book, pretending to not be aware of his surroundings. He was, but he could not trace any enemy. _Strange, he should be here already. Where is he?_

He looked down for a moment only for his eyes to widen as his book was on fire. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! MY PRECIOUS!"

He quickly threw the book on the water pond nearby. Then his eyes widened as he went for his book, now completely wet and unreadable. He looked at the book, mortified for a few seconds, before taking a kunai and yelling "I WILL MAKE YOU PAY! Come out and fight, coward!"

"I was just waiting for you to pay attention." Said a voice that made Kakashi look at the memorial stone. There, sitting in a rock, was Naruto Uzumaki, grinning at what he just did. "If you had taken your time to look up from your book instead of waiting to feel the chakra of others, you would have seen me here."

Kakashi then ran towards him, fury in his eyes as he yelled "Raikiri!" He was about half way when three kitsunes jumped from behind the stone, each one yelling "Diamond Storm!" "Crystal Storm!" "Obsidian Storm!"

Kakashi stopped running and used his lightning blade to destroy most of the arrowheads, though some still hit him in the legs. He grunted and looked up, seeing his opponent smirk. "You should never attack an enemy head on, you never know what traps he has for you." Then Naruto jumped and yelled "Fire Style: Dragon Breathing Jutsu!"

Kakashi ran his own hand signs. "Water Style: Water Wall!" and used the nearby water pond to create a whirlpool around him. As it came down, he heard a voice yell behind him "Diamon Storm!"

_Not again! _Thought Kakashi as he rolled away. Only to have to roll away as a "Obsidian Storm!" made its way towards him. He could not rest as a "Crystal Storm!" appeared to attack him.

Naruto looked from afar as the girls forced the man around with their constant attacks. He smirked. _Now that I eliminated his porn and made him slower with that first strike, I can enjoy just beating this guy around._

However, Kakashi was still Kakashi and so he did some hand signs while dodging the attacks. Soon he disappeared. Everyone looked around, not knowing what to do. Then Suddenly Blackrenamon was grabbed on one leg and a voice was heard. "Earth Style: Head hunter jutsu!"

This led to a very pissed Blackrenamon buried to her neck. She tried to move but to no avail. Kakashi got out of the ground and said "One down, three to go."

Vulpamon then ran to Kakashi and yelled "Ice Paw" And tried to hit Kakashi. Kakashi evaded and suddenly was behind her, crouched. "THE POWER OF ALL WHO ARE PERVERTED COME TO MY FINGERS! IT IS TIME TO JUDGE THE IMPURE. JUDGEMENT AS PASSED, AND IT IS DEATH!" And with that, he jammed his fingers up her ass yelling "A 1000 YEARS OF DEATH!"

Or that would have happened had Naruto not used substitution with Vulpamon and grabbed the offending fingers. "Not going to happen, you perv! But I do have something for you!"

Kakashi tried to get away but soon all three kitsunes, even the one that was buried before, were beside him, each with a glowing hand. They all said at the same time "THE POWER OF ALL THE POOR VICTIMS OF THIS PERVERTION COME TO MY FINGERS! IT IS TIME TO JUDGE THE IMPURE. JUDGEMENT HAS PASSED, AND IT IS DEATH!" Then they rammed their glowing paws up Kakashi's ass. "A 1000 YEARS OF DIGITAL DEATH!"

Kakashi was sent flying. When he was finally coming down, he found that he was going to fall on a public hot springs, on the woman side. "Oh no!" said Kakashi as he paled.

********** Author Style: Character Focus: Hokage*********

The Hokage was waiting, his eyes closed. A small rustling of a leaf made his eyes snap open as he saw all the Hokage's Hand members with their targets… though Naruto's was bloodied and looked dead. "What did you do to him, Naruto?"

"He tried to jam two fingers up Vulpamon's ass!" yelled Naruto angry. "And it wasn't me, it were the nice ladies at the hot springs. I wonder why there are always such powerful woman at the hot springs."

Sarutobi sweatdropped. "Well, Hokage's Hand, you passed. Here are your headbands." Said Sarutobi as he gave each their black clothed headbands. "And the Uniform." The Uniform looked like an Anbu uniform, but truly black.

"Do we have to wear masks?" asked Riku.

"No, that won't be necessary." Said Sarutobi. "It would be at the beginning, but after I got the approving of the Daimyo, there is nothing the council can do about it, so no."

"YATTA!" yelled the members as they headed to their homes. Sarutobi was grinning behind them. _Such power, yet such freedom._

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim: **Hey there guys. It is done.

**Ego: **why did you uploaded so soon?

**Laurelene: **Yeah, that is so not like you.

**Delfim: **Well read next chapter to find out**  
><strong>


	7. Author Note

Hey there fellow readers. It is with Great pain that I have to inform you that I won't be writing for a very long while.

Yeah, I know you are disappointed and that you all want more chapters, I would love that too.

But unfortunately, university is starting and I already failed one year, not going to happen again.

So here it is, until Christmas it is a no upload season.

Sorry to you all.

Peace Out.


	8. Chapter 7

**Delfim: **Hey oh oh! It's Christmas time, everyone and I finally updated the story.

**Laurelene: **Can we expect some stuff explained here. People have been waiting.

**Delfim: **Yes, yes. Just read the text. Oh and I am thinking of a new fanfiction all together. This time I am invading Bleach and it will be something like this: at some point, Kempachi found two kids, twins for a matter of fact. He trained them and raised them. They left to Hueco Mundo to try to get some experience fighting Hollows, and now they are back! What kind of chaos will this two bring? OcxYoruichi and OcxKukaku. It won't be out, though, because I will first end the stories I have now.

**Ego: **Kempachi? Adopting twins? Do you know what kind of freaks those kids would be?

**Laurelene: **Yes, someone like Kempachi shouldn't be allowed to adopt children. And why Yoruichi and Kukaku?

**Delfim: **Because I think they are the finest girls in the bleach series. Scratch Orihime, Rukia, Matsumoto and whatever, those two are queens! And poor Kempachi, just because he is nuts doesn't mean he can't have a family! He and Nel are my two of the most funny characters ever! Now** s**hut up! Anyway, Peace Out, everyone.

Oh and there has been some changes to the chapter because I thought there were some lose ends that needed to be fixed. So don't expect neither the lemons nor the threat yet, only next chapter.

**Chapter 7 Hokage's speech and truths revealed**

"I am glad that you were able to pass at such a young age." Said Sarutobi as he looked at his students, pride in his voice. They were at the Hokage's office, after the trials. "Truthfully, you are the best students I ever had in terms of development…"

"Even better than the sanins?" asked Riku.

"Yes, though they can still beat you, you guys are stronger than they were at your age and will only become more powerful. I want you to never stop training as I need you at your best at all time." Said the Hokage. "As the Hokage's Hand, you guys have the responsibility to not only guarding my life, but do missions no one else would. Sometimes, I might send you on more mundane tasks, but I will also send you to missions like kill this person in the middle of a camp filled with enemies and frame someone else for it or kill this councilman and make it look like an accident, got it?"

"Yes sir!" said the Hokage's Hand.

"And remember, you guys are the only ones that can fight digimon! Me and Azulongmon have made it so my crystal ball can show me when a digimon appears, so I will be sending you on those missions too. Got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Fine, now I want to talk to everyone of you personally. First is Naruto and is partners." As the others left the room, the Hokage went to a shelf and threw two scrolls at Naruto. "This is something you have earned, it's a technique that belonged to one of the most powerful ninjas ever, the Fourth Hokage. It's called the Rasengan."

"Really? Why are you giving it to me, though?" asked Naruto.

"The reason is explained in the second scroll. I must say, though, sorry for not telling you sooner." He then turned to the trio of vixens and said "He will need the help of the three f you on this. Now you may go and send Alex in."

Naruto nodded and left. A few moments later, Alex and Lunamon came in.

"Alex, is good to see that you finally made friends." Said Sarutobi.

"Yes, being part of the Hokage's hand has been… most beneficial." Said Alex.

"Oh come on, Alex, you love it and you know it." Said Lunamon.

Sarutobi chuckled at this. "It seems that Azulongmon truly knew what he was doing when he put you and Lunamon together, huh?"

Alex blushed slightly. "It seems so. She has been… a great help to me. Now why am I here?"

"I am here to congratulate you personally and to tell you you did a nice job in coming this far. I also want to know if you have any compliant to make."

"Not a single one, sir." Said Alex.

"Very well, here." Said Sarutobi as he took a scroll. "Is a powerful genjutsu from Kurenai's personal library: 'Demon Illusion: Melting Flesh'. I am sure you will give it a good use. Now you can go and call Hinata here."

And so another left his office. Hinata and Gatomon were next. "Now you have changed so much, little Hinata." Said Sarutobi with pride. "I can still remember the days when you were gripping my robes tightly with fear as we first entered the Hokage's Hand Headquarters."

"I too remember that day. It was from that day on that my new life became." Said Hinata.

"You were so cute back then, you used to shutter so much it was adorable." Said Gatomon, making Hinata once again blush.

"Hinata, I won't lie to you, your father as requested that you be brought back to the Hyuga's house. It is his belief that you belong to the clan and that you should return immediately."

Hinata paled. "Hokage-sama, please don't let them take me back! I cannot bear to live a lifeless life again!"

"Yeah, Old man, no way they are taking Hinata-chan! I will kill them all if I have too!" yelled Gatomon, showing her fangs.

"I wasn't going to let her go back anyway, I am just warning you that your father may try something, so it would be for the best you wear your mask from now on. He doesn't know where the Headquarters are, so you should be safe there."

"Won't he find the Headquarters?" asked Hinata, still fearful.

"No, the Headquarters have special seals and I have it as a very well kept secret only I know." Said the Hokage. "I am just warning you to be prepared. We don't know what he has planed."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Said Hinata, relief all over her expression.

"Take this, it's a water ninjutsu I know you will be able to master called 'Water Style: Tidal Wave'. Now you may leave and bring Jean here."

Hinata left the door soon enough. Now Jean came in, Palmon right beside her. "Ah, Jean, it is good to see that you are working well in your new team."

Jean did some hand signs which Palmon translated. "Couldn't be better, sir! It feels like a true family would!" Palmon then whispered "And I think she and Riku are finally going to confess to each other."

Jean made some more hand signs and Palmon blushed. "Hey, no bringing Falco-kun to this!" yelled Palmon.

"If you are done bickering, perhaps we can come back to the matter at hand." Said Sarutobi. "Now here is a scroll about a seal called 'Oricalcos seal'. It takes a person to a truly new level, but it takes a lot of chakra and chakra control to use it. Don't become dependent of it though, the more you use it, the less effective it becomes. But if you give a space between times, it will always bring you to maximum power."

Jean nodded, happy about a new seal. "Do you need anything else from us, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, on your way out, send Riku in. And tell him that what I have to speak with him is important." Said Sarutobi.

Jean nodded and left. A few moments later, Riku entered with Falcomon. "I have to say I am impressed, Riku. Beating your own father? That was impressive."

"Thanks, though without Falcomon, it would have taken a lot more." Said Riku.

"He was a jounin after all, Riku, don't be so down about it." Then he turned serious. "I also noted you didn't told him who you truly were."

"I… I know he and Kurenai have… something. I can't… I can't ruin that. I just can't…"

"He is your father…" argued Falcomon

"He has his life! I can't ruin that just because I want him to know me!" said Riku. "Besides, I can still get to know him, I will be teaching him one of my wind style moves."

"Still…" Said Sarutobi.

"Look, he is a great man as far as I can tell and I can't just appear to him and say 'Hey, guess what, I am your son who you had with a whore of a woman' and expect things for the best! Asuma-san doesn't deserve this… this bomb, to be dropped on him." yelled Riku, not knowing what he had just done.

********Outside********

Asuma Sarutobi was walking towards the Hokage's office, intent on speaking with his father about Riku. He knew something was wrong with that kid, his wind element was far too strong and there was something else about the kid, he couldn't quite place it but he knew something was up with the kid.

He came to the door and started hearing some discussions inside. "He is your father…" this was the voice of that bird...

"He has his life! I can't ruin that just because I want him to know me! Besides, I can still get to know him, I will be teaching him one of my wind style moves." Riku? What was he doing there?

"Still…" his father said.

"Look, he is a great man as far as I can tell and I can't just appear to him and say 'Hey, guess what, I am your son who you had with a whore of a woman' and expect things for the best! Asuma-san doesn't deserve this… this bomb, to be dropped on him."

Asuma stopped, pale at this outburst and the information within it. Was he a father? When did that happen? Him and Kurenai never… no, it's impossible!

"Look, if there is nothing more for us to discuss, I would like to go to sleep. It is getting late and I am tired after today's test." Said Riku as he went to the door. The moment he did it, he saw Asuma looking at him in shock. Riku stopped. "Asuma-san?"

"Is it truth?" asked Asuma. "IS IT TRUTH? ARE YOU MY SON?" he yelled as he looked at Riku.

"Yes Asuma, he is." Said Sarutobi. "I didn't want you to find out like this, but I guess it was inevitable. Both of you come here, it is time I told you the secret to Riku's birth."

"No you won't." said Asuma. "Not without Kurenai here."

"No… please, this could break everything you have with her." Said Riku.

"I never hide anything from here, even my more shady parts. Whatever I listen, I want her to listen too." Said Asuma.

"But…" Riku was about to continue when Falcomon put his wing/hand on his shoulder.

Sarutobi nodded before saying "Bring Kurenai please." An Anbu appeared and disappeared in less than a blink. When he reappeared, he had Kurenai with him.

"What is going on here?" asked Kurenai, curious." Asuma, what is going on here?"

"You are all about to hear a secret pertaining Riku and Asuma." Said Sarutobi. "Now, what do you guys know of the Aybaras?"

Kurenai was the first to answer. "They are a non-ninja family who runs some of the most influential businesses in town."

"They are also known to use vast amounts of money in things like jewelry and stuff, more than what they make." Said Asuma.

"That is what the public knows. What they don't know is how they get their money. Even with their business, it is a known fact that they spend far to much. So where do they get the money?" asked Sarutobi.

"I don't see how this is important?" asked Asuma.

"They involve themselves with rich people." Answered Riku, surprising everyone. "From clan heads too council people, they try to get everyone under their thumbs. All that is needed is a child so they can prove that the other families own them."

"Correct, Riku. However here is the catch: how do they always get what they want?" asked Sarutobi, making all in the room look confused. "The answer is simple yet deadly: they are masters of drugs and aphrodisiacs."

"What?" asked Asuma shocked.

"No way." Said Riku.

"So that is how they do it." Said Falcomon. "I should have known it wouldn't be as easy as just tempting people."

"Yes, through the combining use of drugs and aphrodisiacs, they can get in bed with anyone and make that person forget in the morning! There were cases of pregnancies in this village were the victim would say that she doesn't remember ever having sex unprotected or having sex at all!" said Sarutobi. "However, the women in the Aybaras were worse. They would get pregnant, then claim responsibility to the father's family, milking that family of money in a very short time."

"But what does that have to do with… no." said Asuma as he started to understand.

"What, Asuma, what is wrong?" said Kurenai as she looked at him. Riku too, was pale.

"You are starting to get it, Asuma. You too fell victim of such cocktail. Though you resisted far more than anyone could have ever done." Said Sarutobi.

"I did?" asked Asuma.

"Asuma." Said Kurenai shocked. "So, his son is…"

"Me." Said Riku, getting Kurenai's attention to him. "Yes, I am Asuma's son. I am so sorry I..."

"Don't apologize." Said Kurenai forcefully. "Don't you dare apologize! You can't seriously say you are sorry for this when all you did was being born!" She then miraculously remembered some other part. "Hokage-sama, you said Asuma resisted more than any other could, how so?"

Sarutobi actually laughed. "I know this is hardly the best time to laugh right now, but the truth is he resisted because of the same thing you keep berating him so much for: his smoking habits."

"WHAT?" yelled the three stunned people there.

"It's true, they normally use smelling powders to make their drugs work, but thanks to Asuma's constant smoking, he couldn't smell the aphrodisiacs and drugs at all! It was only when they sipped it into his drink did he started to lose the battle." Explained Sarutobi.

Asuma looked at Kurenai, only to flinch at her cold stare. She then asked one more question. "How… effective is this… cocktail we are speaking of?"

"Well, I had some personal do some tests and it turns out to be impossible to resist the impulse once it's is taken." Said Sarutobi.

Asuma was trembling as Kurenai looked down, lost in thought. "Kurenai-chan…"

"Don't… if you speak now, I may do something we will both regret." Said Kurenai. "Asuma, I… forgive you…"

"You… you do?" asked Asuma, hopeful.

"What did I say about you speaking?" said Kurenai forcefully. "This comes with two conditions."

"Name them."

"You are to be right next to me all the time and forget what I have been telling you: DO NOT QUIT SMOKING!"

Everyone was shocked for a good five minutes before both Riku and Sarutobi broke down laughing while Asuma just hugged Kurenai tightly to him, muttering "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

"One more condition." Said Kurenai. "You and me are going to take care of Riku from now on."

"I am afraid that won't be possible." Said Sarutobi. "He is now a Hokage's Hand Member, and as such, he is now under my direct line of order and under my care."

"Can he at least spend some time with us? I mean, he is still my son, damned the method used! I still want to pass some time with him." Said Asuma.

"There is nothing that stops him from passing time with you when he is off duty. However, do keep in mind, Riku, that you must still train regularly to not only keep your power as it is but improve it." Said Sarutobi.

"Hai, I will!" said Riku, tears forming in his eyes.

"Any more questions?" asked Sarutobi.

"Why didn't you told me about this if you knew?" said Asuma. "And why wasn't I targeted by blackmail or something?"

"She didn't use Riku here to target you… but myself." As everyone gasped, Sarutobi continued "I didn't fell for her blackmail and sent Anbu to retrieve the child. At the time, she tried to kill him but we were fast enough. I was going to tell you, but you were in a relationship with Kurenai and I didn't want to ruin everything, so I kept Riku a secret… until now."

Everyone was quiet, thinking about this. Then Asuma raised himself, walked to Riku and hugged him. "That-a-boy, this young and already in the Hokage's Hand! Truthfully, the Sarutobi family is blessed by producing so powerful ninjas, huh?"

Riku looked at Asuma incredulous , then laughed with everyone else. It was then that the Hokage added. "All is well and good, but could you get miss spy Haruno and her plant friend? They have been hearing the story up until now from the door and I think that they would like to join us."

Everybody turned to the door where a sharp intake of breath was heard. Riku moved to the door and opened it, revealing both Jean and Palmon.

"Jean?" "Palmon?" asked both Riku and Falcomon. "What are you girls doing here?"

Jean was all red while Palmon looked embarrassed. It was Palmon who finally gave the answer. "We were worried about you guys. After all, the Hokage said that it was something important and we…"

Asuma grinned. "So young and you have the attention of such fine girl? Truly the Sarutobis are blessed!"

"Asuma, you are already in thin ice! Corrupt Riku and I will show you a genjutsu that will last for the rest of your life!" yelled Kurenai.

Both Jean and Riku blushed hard at this, though if one were to see them go back to hideout, one would see they were definitely close to one another.

*******With Naruto*******

Naruto had just read the scroll of the Rasengan. It was nothing short of a genius to come up with that move. It required a lot of training, but once mastered the possibilities as both a fighting and a demolition technique were vast.

Renamon and the others had just went to get something to eat before going to bed while Naruto was reading the scroll. But as he read it, something stuck him. "Why was he getting this? And why did the Hokage seemed… fearful, when he gave him the scrolls?

He knew one thing, the answer lied in the second scroll. So he grabbed it and opened it. He read it and as he did it, his eyes began to tear up.

Renamon, Blackrenamon and Vulpamon entered to see him cry violently. "Naruto! What is wrong?" they asked as they ran to him. He just gave them the scroll.

This is what it said.

_Naruto_

_If you are readying this, I probably am dead, you have become the Kyubi's jinchuuriki and if the village respected my last wishes, which I hope they did, you must be seen as a hero._

_If you haven't guessed who this is, it's the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze… but you could call me father… if I was still around that is._

_I don't have much time, the Kyubi is coming and I have to go stop it. Naruto, I am sorry for leaving you alone in this world. Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki died during pregnancy and I will have to sacrifice myself to save our village. But know this, we love you son and we wish for the best._

_Make us proud, son. Show everyone what a leaf ninja is all about._

_Yours truly_

_Minato Namikaze A.K.A daddy._

In the corner of it was a chibi image of Minato making a peace sign with his fingers.They looked at Naruto as he sobbed before they wrapped him in a collective hug as he yelled "MOM, DAD!" repeatedly.

Alex, Lunamon, Hinata and Gatomon came there as they heard him yell. Renamon said "We will tell you tomorrow." They nodded sparing one last glance at Naruto before closing the door and letting the vixens take care of him.

"Naruto, I know you are upset, but please calm down." Said Renamon.

"Yeah sugar, pull yourself together." Said Blackrenamon.

"You can't break! You are the pillar of the Hokage's Hand, the supporter of this group… and ourselves. We need you here." Said Vulpamon.

Naruto started crying softer and softer until he wasn't crying anymore. "Thank you, girls. Thank you so much. I… I really needed that."

"Naruto, you are important to us." Said Renamon. "You will always be, so please don't ever scare us like that again." Meanwhile, she was thinking: _I can't tell him what I feel now, he doesn't need the extra weight in his consciousness!_

"Yeah, hun. We are a team, not one member can be out for the count!" said Blackrenamon, thinking: _Blast it, he is too much of a wreck to deal with my feelings, better wait._

"Naruto, we will be with you, whatever comes." Said Vulpamon, thinking: _He is too fragile, He can't handle what I feel now. I will wait for a better time._

Could you girls… stay with me for the night? I… I don't want to be alone right now." Said Naruto.

The three girls nodded and grabbed on to him as he fell asleep. Each one of the girls sighed before they noticed the others had done it too. Soon, over the oblivious Naruto, lightning was exchanged between the vixens and silent promises of pain were made that night.

*********With Alex and Lunamon********  
>"I hope Naruto-san is alright." Said Lunamon.<p>

"He is, with those three next to him, he will be fine. Though I am curious about what could make a guy like Naruto cry." Answered Alex.

"It must have been something bad… he was really in pain wasn't he?" asked Lunamon.

"Maybe it was the combination of many things at the same time. A person can only take so much until he snaps." Said Alex.

Lunamon looked at Alex for a while, thinking about what he said before she went to him and hug him.

"Lunamon?" asked a startled Alex.

"I will be there for you too. Just like Renamon and the others are for Naruto, I am for you." Said Lunamon.

Alex snorted. "I already snapped… once. I have passed through that already… but thanks. It feels good to know I can count on someone like you, Lunamon."

Lunamon smiled. The old Alex would never had admitted that, so she knew he had grown a lot from the time they first met. She would never admit to the others, but she loved Alex dearly. He was a needing boy and she loved to help him.

So as the two went to sleep, Lunamon waited a bit before she went to his chest and slept there.

**********With Hinata and Gatomon********

Hinata was currently resting in bed after having changed to her nightgown. She was still thinking about what the Hokage told her. What if her father tried to bring her back to the clan? What if he put the caged bird seal on her? What if she never could see Gato-chan again?

As her mind was racing, Gatomon appeared from the shower, fur still wet. As much as she hated water, she did know that shower was essential. She sees that Hinata was thinking. Whatever it was, she was getting more and more scared. She better act… fast!

So without another thought, Gatomon jumped and landed on Hinata, making said girl squeal not only in surprise, but because she suddenly felt her body all wet.

"Hina-chan!" yelled Gatomon, making Hinata blush at the name. "You better not be regressing back to your old shuttering self! It took a lot of work to get you out, no going back!"

"But, my father…"

"Screw your father! If he comes, I will nail him in the face and beat the ever loving crap out of him! He is an asshole that doesn't deserve to be mentioned!" Said Gatomon. "He can't get you now! So forget being a Hyuga! You are a Hokage's Hand member from now on… and my cute plaything if I have my way with you!"

Hinata blushed wildly at this last words, making Gatomon laugh out loud. "You are so cute when you are embarrassed!" Gatomon said before she jumped down of bed and used a towel to dry her fur. Hinata just stayed there, her lush increasing as her mind went spiraling down the gutter. Gatomon smirked. At least now her thoughts were much more interesting than the ones before.

*********With the Hokage*********

After Riku and the others had left, Sarutobi went to do just a bit more of paperwork so he didn't have to worry so much tomorrow. It was then that his secretary entered. "Hokage-sama, the council called a meeting."

Sarutobi sighed. Whatever it is, it is nothing good. Probably they finally found about the Hokage's Hand or at least they are suspicious and are going to give him a headache about it.

So he went to the meeting room. It was large, mostly dark red with the symbol of leaf in it. It was actually kind of curious that the land was the land of fire, yet the hidden leaf village. However, not even that peculiarity could make old Sarutobi forget what he was about to face.

In the meeting were the various clan heads, from the Inuzukas, the Naras, the Akimichis, the Yamanakas, the Aburames and the Hyugas. The Uchiha seat was empty, as Sarutobi didn't want Sasuke in the council yet. His three advisors: Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado and Danzo were there two, each with an unnerving smirk. Some of the more influenced civilians were there too, from the head of the Harunos to the new head of the Aybaras.

"So, what do I own the pleasure of this meeting?" asked Sarutobi, trying to look as if the meeting was something enjoyable.

"Hokage-sama, we heard rumors that you dispatched a group of Anbu to training ground 44 in light that there were… enemy ninjas there. We just found out that they were all… defeated. And yet you didn't send any extra teams there! Why is that?" asked Koharu.

"It weren't enemies, just a test I made for a bunch of ninjas who needed to be tested to assess their evolution." Said Sarutobi.

"Why weren't we informed about this… group of ninjas?" asked Danzo.

"Because if I were to tell you, judging how fast the news of the Kyubi jinchuuriki flied through the village, everyone would know about them. Besides, only now did they became official." Said Sarutobi.

"You still should have told us about them sooner! Who are they? Why did they needed a test?" asked Homura.

"They are the rebirth of a group that was deactivated in the time of the Nidaime, they are the Hokage's Hand!" answered the Hokage. "And I trained them myself."

"WHAT? That group was disbanded! You can't reactivate it without our consent!" yelled Danzo.

"Oh, is that because I disbanded your petty group of wanabe ninjas? First of all, I am the HOKAGE! You go with what I say, not the other way around. Besides, there is nothing you idiots can do, the daimyo as already signed the contract in which allows me to have the Hokage's Hand."

"A contract, you say. And what does he win with this?" asked Danzo.

"Oh, nothing much, just 25% of the money he sent to the council, that is all." Said Sarutobi with a smirk as he saw their shocked faces. "That is right, I was the reason for the cut in your paychecks. This is to remind you all who is in charge around here. Now get out!"

As the members left, Sarutobi grinned. "This went better than I expected…"

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim: **Hey, oh, it's a me!

**Laurelene: **That sounded so Mario-like!

**Ego: **Never mind that! Where are the lemons? You always have lemons!

**Delfim: **Oh, easy, they will come! For now if you want lemons, go to my Sage of Vixens King of Perverts story! It has enough for you I believe!


	9. Chapter 8

**Delfim: **What's up guys? My name is Delfim the Black Kitsune and welcome to another chapter of Tamer of Foxes.

**Ego: **Took your sweet time, didn't you?

**Delfim: **Well, it's like this, shit happened okay, but now I'm updating again okay?

**Laurelene: **Very well then, onwards.

**Delfim: **Then allow me to… is there smoke in here?

**Laurelene: **Oh shit, the nachos!

**Laurelene runs of stage.**

**Ego: **Nachos?

**Delfim: **Laurelene is trying to learn how to cook according to different cultures. A culinary journey as she calls it. It's weird that it's a journey where she doesn't leave the house, but I ain't complaining.

**Ego: **You might just yet, I see smoke coming from the kitchen.

**Delfim sweat drops: **Well… onward!

**Chapter 8 First few weeks of work.**

It has been a few weeks since the group has managed to become the Hokage's hand, and already things had been interesting. Not much in the digimon attacks, but in the changes in the group.

After the exam, Riku took his time to connect with his father and… well step-mother of sorts. While teaching his father his original technique and getting to know Kurenai, Riku got a lot happier than he did before.

Not that he was the only one. Jean was radiant nowadays with only Palmon to match her. This is due to the fact that both started a relationship with the two hopeless guys Riku and Falcomon.

If you are asking why I didn't mentioned that Falcomon is happy, well… you can't call it happy when the guy is practically floating while walking, eyes closed and humming a happy tune. It's just not good enough.

Hinata and Gatomon had been busy: between missions and avoiding the Hyugas, the two girls had almost no time to rest. And when they did, they would cuddle together in their room, away from all.

Another who was fairly busy was Alex: Anko was so mad she was beaten, she made it her personal quest to beat the kid. So now he has to be extremely careful and watch out for his own back, cause she is a woman on a hunt, and not the good kind either.

As for Naruto? Well, he has three girlfriends to deal with now. You may ask "How did this happen?" Well, it happened just a few days after the exam when all the three girls were having a… let's say argument.

*******Flashback********

"Alright girls, it's time this becomes perfectly clear." Said Renamon in a very hard voice. "I have seen the way you two are behaving near Naruto and I had enough! He is mine, get it?

"AHAHAH, that's a laugh." Replied Blackrenamon. "I don't mean to insult or anything, but you aren't even a quarter of the vixen that I am, who do you think he will want? He is as good as mine."

"You both are fools." Yelled Vulpamon. "You are weak, and Naruto obviously likes a strong woman by his side, and that is me. He is mine."

The three glared at each other before jumping to the middle, a huge fight breaking off. This wasn't a digital battle where they would use their attacks and attributes to win, this was a catfight, with bites, pulling of fur, ripping of said fur, punches in the chest, claw marks and other such moves while yelling like only mad woman can.

With all the noise, the others came to see what was going on only to see the image of a huge cloud where three vixens were fighting.

"Wow, that is some mean catfight!" said Riku.

"Yeah, good thing they are digimons, unless this place would be filled with blood." Commented Alex.

"Guys, that is mean, besides, shouldn't we stop this?" asked Palmon.

"And where is Naruto? He should be here if his partners are fighting." Said Gatomon.

As luck would have it, Naruto had gone to take a bath. So when he arrived due to the noise, he had only a towel around his body. Not that is really registered with him, cause as soon as he saw the catfight, he panicked. "RENAMON, VULPAMON, BLACKRENAMON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP!"

However here is something that Naruto learned the worst way: You don't, no matter how much you want to, put yourself in a middle of a catfight without being seriously hurt. Specially if all you are wearing is a towel that can fall off easily.

It took a few seconds for the girls to notice that they were no longer hitting each other for them to stop and watch with horror the image: Renamon was pulling Naruto's hair with all of her might, Vulpamon had been scratching Naruto's chest, leaving deep bleeding gashes looking like a wild animal had made of him lunch, but the worst was Blackrenamon who finally realized her kicks were not hitting her sister's groins… but Naruto's.

This led to the males wincing in sympathetic pain, the girls to close their eyes in embarrassment and Naruto to rocket to blissful unconsciousness.

"OH NO NARUTOOOO!" Yelled the three distressed vixens.

*****Flashback end*****

A few days later, Naruto came out of the hospital and was finally able to deal with the problem, which wasn't easy especially when the girls asked, as one, which did he love the most.

While he was gagging and shuttering to get the answer, the Hokage came to his rescue.

*****Another Flashback****

"So?" asked a getting impatient Renamon.

"Quit stalling Hun, just give us and answer!" yelled an already impatient Blackrenamon.

"You can't keep indecisive forever." Said a very cold Vulpamon.

Naruto was sweating bullets. He just couldn't choose. They were so similar yet so different. Renamon was patient and understanding, Blackrenamon was deviously amazing and very fun to be with and Vulpamon appealed strength and confidence. He couldn't pick.

"Oh fuck, what now?" asked Naruto.

"HOKAGE TO THE RESCUE!"

The four turned to see Sarutobi appear out of a sunshin, dressed in Hokage robe and hat, striking a pose which made them all sweatdrop.

"Hum… Hokage-sama, what are you doing?" asked a freaked out Naruto.

"To be honest I have no idea." Answered the old Hokage, not moving from his pose. "Must be the new pills… hum… a little help please? I think I popped my back."

A few moments later the Hokage sat hearing to the dilemma that assaulted Naruto.

"Haven't I told you about the CRA?" asked the Hokage, confused. "Must have forgotten, damn pills." He then coughed. "Naruto, your mom was Kushina Uzumaki…"

"Yes, yes, I know." Replied a bored out of his mind Naruto.

"Did you know that she was the last of the clan Uzumaki?" asked Sarutobi, getting Naruto's attention. "They were a famous and feared clan. So feared it took three villages to take them out! And they didn't get out much better."

"Wow." Said Naruto, stars in his eyes.

"Hu-hum. While this is fairly interesting, Hokage-sama, I fail to see what this has to do with our present situation." Said Renamon as she and the other vixens were glaring at the old man.

"Hum… right. Anyway, what I meant was this makes Naruto the last of the Uzumakis, making him eligible for the CRA." Announced the old man.

"But what is the CRA?" asked Naruto.

Sarutobi grinned. "Well, Naruto, it's short for Clan Restoration Act. And it means that in order to restore a lost clan, the last male member must take more than one wife in order to ensure more offspring in the future."

Naruto's eyes went wide as he turned to look at the three vixens. They turned to each other and had a whispered discussion before turning to Naruto while Renamon coughed. "Naruto, after some deliberation, we found that, in light of this new development…"

"Oh screw the polite way!" yelled Blackrenamon as she jumped and kissed Naruto in the mouth, shocking him to the core.

"Blackrenamon, what do you think you are doing, you hussy!" hissed Renamon.

Blackrenamon decided to ignore her and keep kissing. The kiss was feral and filled with hunger, almost overwhelming for Naruto. When she finally stopped to breath, all that Naruto could articulate was "Ha…huh…why…ha…"

This was short lived as immediately after Vulpamon claimed his lips in one strong but still passionate kiss.

"Not you too!" yelled a now pissed Renamon.

Vulpamon also choose to ignore her until she was done with the kiss, at which point she turned to Renamon and said "The polite talk was only going to make the situation more uncomfortable, better this way."

Naruto at this point came to his senses and saw that Renamon had yet to advance, though she was clearly wanting to. "Come on, Renamon, I understand and accept."

Renamon turned to him and then sighed. "So not the way I wanted to break the news to him. She then advanced towards him and kissed him slowly, but equally filled with love.

Sarutobi just laughed at the scene. "I think I am forgetting something… ark, the PAPERWORK!" and with that yell, he was gone.

*****Flashback end… again*****

It was, to say the list, quite the eventful few week. So let's see what they are doing now.

*****In the Hokage's Office*****

"Thanks to you two, we now have a safer trade route with Taki." Announced Sarutobi with pride.

Before him were two members of the Hokage's hand: Fox and Crow A.K.A Naruto and Alex, partners included. They had just returned from a mixed A-rank mission with some Takigakure's ninjas. Suffice to say they were impressed with the skills showed by Fox and Crow (and partners) and so now they were hearing the results from Sarutobi himself.

"It was nothing, Hokage-sama." Answered Crow. "With no digimon included, our partners made for a good surprise attack. So it was fairly easy to deal with the enemy."

"Yes, so I have heard. You may leave Crow, Lunamon. Fox and Kitsunes please stay, I have some business to deal with you."

Crow and Lunamon bowed before a sphere of biomass encased both and disappeared into the ground.

"I will never get used to that sunshin." Admitted Vulpamon.

"What are you saying? That is so awesome. I wish I could do that!" said Blackrenamon.

Fox and Sarutobi chuckled at this while Renamon just shook her head at this. "So why did you asked us to stay, Hokage-sama?" asked Fox as he turned to the elder.

Sarutobi sighed. "There is something that troubles me…"

"Hardly surprising, you are the Hokage." Said Renamon.

"I suppose it does come with the job, doesn't it?" asked Sarutobi with a chuckle. "But I'm concerned about a mission in which I sent team 7 on… a C-rank to be precise."

"Shouldn't be too much trouble, they do have a Jounin with them if things go wrong." Replied Vulpamon.

"It is Kakashi though. Think that he is up to it?" said Blackrenamon "The way he behaves he will be late for his own funeral!"

"Very funny, Blackrenamon." Said Sarutobi with sarcasm evident on his tone. "While I am glad that you know the different teams in the village, my concern is about the place where the mission takes place and not the team per say."

"You didn't send them too close to Earth Country, did you? Because then you would have reasons for concern, specially with Kakashi's history." Asked Fox in a even voice.

"No, no I sent them to Wave Country…" Continued Sarutobi.

"Then there shouldn't be any problem." Affirmed Renamon. "Aside from some bandits, of course."

"But I am sure the **Golden Boy** can do it, right Hokage-sama?" replied Blackrenamon with a smirk. "After all, and according to the council, he poops rainbows and sunshine and is a god among shinobi!"

Sarutobi laughed at the image. "So you too heard about it? Yes, not only is Sasuke the rookie of his graduating year, but he is also supported by the civilian and elder side of the council, pampered by both. It is a shame what that is actually doing to him."

"It really is." Agreed Vulpamon. "Especially since he is so obsessed with his brother and getting revenge his mind his clouded and can't distinguish truth from lie."

"Before you ask, Hokage-sama, we of the Hokage's Hand, and with permission from the others, tested one Sasuke Uchiha to see if he deserved the praise he did and if we found him worthy, maybe even help him in the long run in his quest." Started Fox. "The trial would be start with a minor test to his mind, to see if he was mentally stable after what happened to his family."

"The test involved a harmless genjutsu which would make it seem as If Itachi was there. And while we expected some kind of rage reaction… I mean who wouldn't… he showed severe lack of mental stability."

"Needless to say the kid flew through the illusion, attacked a wall, broke his wrist and had to go to the hospital before the illusion could even say Sasuke." Laughed Blackrenamon. "The worst is we had to take him to the hospital, cause he kept attacking the illusion even after it was gone!"

"Though I would normally reprimand Blackrenamon on her laughing about this, we share the opinion that Sasuke is mentally unfit and a flight risk, too much for him to even be considered a genin." Commented Renamon before adding, with a smirk. "A better title would be nutsnin." This of course, made Blackrenamon laugh harder.

Sarutobi turned to Vulpamon, to see if she had anything to add. Vulpamon eyes narrowed as she relived the memory of that day. "Shameful."

Sarutobi sighed "Yes, well… I didn't call you here to talk about Sasuke but his team. Now I am of opinion that they weren't ready for such a mission, but Kakashi assured me they were…"

"So you want us to check it out? Seems like a waste of resources if you ask me." Commented Naruto.

"Let me finish." Reprimanded Sarutobi with a frown. "Recently, I had reports that Gatou, of Gatou Enterprises, has taken Wave as his base. I wouldn't be too concerned with this, except there are rumors of him being a tyrant and being connected to many illegal activities around the Elemental Nations. What has been confirmed is that the man has hired missing nin before…"

Fox's eyes narrowed at this. "That is some serious shit. If the missing nin part is right…"

"That this could be a B-borderline-A-possible-S-rank mission depending on the missing nin's rank." Continued Renamon. " Which means…"

"That a bunch of green brats like Team 7 may not be ready for this." Continued Blackrenamon. "So…"

"We need to go there and either act as back up, or finish the mission ourselves. Right?" finished Vulpamon.

Sarutobi smiled. It was actually funny how in sync the four were. "That is the gist of it, though I would consider that you help them, rather than finish the mission yourselves."

"May I ask why?" asked Fox.

"So you could report how well this team works." Said Sarutobi. "You may not know this, but mission reports also serve as evaluation of the ninja's efforts. So I want to see how good they are."

"Right, when do we leave?" asked Fox.

"You have 2 hours to gather any weapons, cards and supplies that you may need." Said Sarutobi. "Here is the pass so you can leave at the gate."

The four instantly disappeared: Fox in pure flames, the others were pure speed, leaving Sarutobi to face his mighty foe: The Great Mighty PAPERWORK!

*****Hokage's Hand Secret Base*****

"Hey guys, anybody home?" asked Naruto as he took of his mask.

"Just me and Jean." Yelled Alex from the kitchen. He was sitting at the table, readying a book called Loveless, which was his favorite. Jean was drinking tea with Lunamon and Palmon, the two discussing details about recent missions while Jean listened attentively.

"Oh, okay. Say, I'm going on another mission, this time to Wave Country, a presumably poor village. In case I have to act doctor, anyone as some of Hinata's ointment cards or something of that matter?" asked Naruto.

Jean made some hand signs and at Naruto's nod, she lent him "Healing Style: Mystic Palm of Healing." Alex seemed to be in though.

"Say, do you have Riku's "Wind Style, Tunneling Spear?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, why?"

"You lend me that one and I will lend you my 'Ointment: Chakra Pill', my 'Ointment: Food Pill', my 'Ointment: Soldier Pill' and my ?Infected Style: Viral Claw'."

"Deal! But why so many cards for one of Riku's?" asked Naruto.

"Because I ain't going to any mission right now, I have all the ointments here in base, and I'll be training a lot, with some ideas in which I could use that jutsu. So yeah, that card is far more useful for me right now. Here you have them."

"Thanks!"

As they exchanged cards, they never saw Riku coming in until he hit with his head on the table, tired.

"Dude, what happened to you?" asked Naruto, worried.

Jean made some hand signs and Alex, readying them, said "Yeah, Jean is right, you were supposed to be back a week ago, what gives?"

"The escort mission was extended." Answered Riku without lifting his head of the pillow.

"Yes." Said Falcomon, who the others only now noted that he was on the floor, head in the ground, as tired or even more than his partner. "The Fire Daimyo just couldn't leave Iron Country without going to one of the local festivities."

"It couldn't be that bad…" muttered Naruto.

"We lost the guy!" yelled Riku. "We had to look him for 3 days to find him, and when we did, he was in the sewers, butt ass naked, with a tattoo on his ass, left cheek, saying _I'm a bitch_ and muttering something about whips and cream! It took us 4 days to get him back to shape!" Falcomon nodded, shivering a bit at remembering the mission.

"Well, at least the mission is over, right?" asked Alex.

"We wish…" Whined Falcomon. "But the Daimyo said that since we were the fastest guys to ever find him after the festivities, he wants us to go with him next time to! We are doomed!" 

"Poor Falco-kun!" said Palmon as she cuddled his head on her lap. "Don't worry, let Palmon ease your troubles." As she said that, she started massaging his head, earning a happy sigh from Falcomon. Jean did the same for Riku, obtaining the same answer.

Alex shook his head at this. "I bet they exaggerated their story just to get a bit of that."

"So, seems like a nice enough reward to lie for." Answered Naruto.

"You say that because your girlfriends can do it." Said Alex.

"Not my fault your girlfriend his small!" mocked Naruto.

"For the last time, we aren't dating… yet. We are just partners." Said Alex.

"You are just waiting for her evolution at which point you can do all this stuff with her." Said Naruto.

"Do what?" asked Lunamon as she wasn't listening to them.

"Nothing." Said Alex. "Naruto just being an ass."

Naruto laughed and left to go for his mission. Meeting with his partners right next to exit number 4. "Alright girls, you know the drill, until we are in Wave Country, you girls are to stay on the Digivice. So… Gather Party."

The three glowed and went inside the digivice.

"Oh man, no fair." Whined Blackrenamon. "You know I hate this, is cramped."

"Would you stop whining? We better not raise suspicion upon us!" scolded Vulpamon.

Naruto put his Fox mask and opened the door, leading to the backroom of a very rundown brothel. _I have to give credit to Sarutobi, this entrance is one of the places no one asks questions about. Even if they see us here, they won't say shit with fear of being associated with this dump. Genius._

So while passing through the drug filled, barely legal establishment, Fox chuckled. _The best is that we can inform just who we catch around here, since Sarutobi knows why we would know who comes or doesn't, so he can deal appropriately. The Aybaras thought they could trick old man Sarutobi, but he is an even bigger Black Mail master than them._

And with that, he left.

*****Wave Country*****

"Alright, we are here. It is not as far as I expected." Mused Fox. "Reload Party."

The three vixens appeared, stretching their sore muscles. "It's more like you are just that fast, Hun. Goodthing to, cause I couldn't take being in that digivice any longer." Complained Blackrenamon.

"Fast or not, it is near night time, so we better find Tazuna's house or risk sleeping outside." Commented Renamon.

"And how do we do that? Team 7 had the client and we have no info on where he lives?" asked Blackrenamon.

"If I may make the suggestion." Started Vulpamon, making everyone turn to her. "We should ask the locals. Since it is a small village, finding info on who we want to find should be easy."

"Vulpamon is right, come on girls, before it's too dark to move." Ordered Fox before he went into the village, the vixens right behind him. The scenery then turned into a cursed village setting: people gasping at strangers, running towards their own home, closing doors and windows in their hurry. Soon the place was deserted. "Guess the rumors of Gatou being a tyrant is truth."

"They must either think we are connected to Gatou, or on his hit list." Hypothesized Renamon.

"Man, how are we supposed to get info if they aren't willing to talk with us?" asked Blackrenamon.

"We try to do it politely." Said Fox as he walked towards a house and knocked. No noise on the inside. "Mister, I know you are in there, but we need some info."

"Go away! I have nothing to do with the bridge! I swear! I have paid already, I own nothing to Gatou for this month, so leave!" yelled a scared voice on the inside.

"Mister, we are not with Gatou. We are here to find Tazuna. We are a back up team sent to help." Said Fox, as calm as ever.

"Prove it. Which village do you hail from?" asked the voice.

"Konoha, the Hidden Leaf." Answered Fox.

"You could have just said that because it's the closest village!"

"I have the leaf headband." Continued Fox.

"You could have stolen that one."

"I have my ID with me." Continued Fox, getting impatient.

"That could be fake!" said the man.

"Oh for Kami's sake!" groaned Fox as he went back before running and jumping through the window, crashing it and scaring the shit out of the family inside. A woman laid, cowering near the kitchen while the man had a knife in his hands but seemed to lack any courage to use it. Fox advanced and grabbed him by the throat and by his weapon wielding hand. "Now listen up, I came all over to help the team sent for Tazuna because the Hokage was concerned the ninjas he sent weren't enough. I had a 2 month long mission, I haven't slept in a bed for those 2 months and I really didn't want to be here. So you either tell me where I can find Tazuna or I will leave this village to die!"

"OKAY! Please don't hurt the kids!" yelled the man in fear. "The… the house at the far east, near the lake, it's his. Please don't hurt my kids, their only children!"

Fox then looked at his surroundings. The place was severely broken down, almost inhabitable. The kids were a boy, possibly 5 and a girl, 3 years old. Fox let the man go before he went to his pouch and opened a scroll. "Here." He then unsealed some supplies. "This food will allow you and the kids to survive on months alone. There is also some money there. I'm sorry for frightening you."

The kids went to the pile and without caring for the scary ninja, started eating with gusto. The man seemed shocked. "Thank you." He said, his throat dry.

"Don't mention it. I didn't want to scare you. I just… guess I just have a short temper. I'm just human after all." Said Fox as he left.

He and the girls started walking towards Tazuna's house. Renamon was the first to break the ice: "That was sweet of you."

"Meh, I had to do it. I wouldn't be able to sleep with myself if I just scared those kids without any sort of retribution." Said Fox. "This is bad, Gatou is a monster…"

"We have dealt with those before." Said Vulpamon.

"And I always hate it." Said Fox. "It is horrible to see people driven to this point. Sometimes I wish I wasn't ninja just to be as ignorant to the world as the civilians of Konoha."

"You would never allow yourself to do that." Said Blackrenamon. "Not only would the civilian council make your life hell, but you would never be at peace. You may hate it now, but the thing you love the most is making things right, so you would never allow yourself to ignore this."

Fox sighed at this. "Guess I am my own enemy in this one. Yeah, I guess you are right. Let's just go."

They soon found the house. Fox decided to observe the inside before he entered just to make sure. What he saw made the group groan. Kakashi was in a bad shape, crutches nearby and readying his ever present orange book. There was a brooding duck-haired kid who was obviously the runt of the Uchihas, a pink haired… transvestite? It was an Haruno, and that is all Fox could tell about here for now, and a pale kid whose smile was so fake not even a new born would fall for it.

"This is troublesome." Whispered Fox.

"You don't say, they are greener than grass!" answered Blackrenamon. "We have a crossdresser, a lazy guy that reads porn and although a jounin, seems to be out of the count, a brooding Emo runt whose eye disease may or may not have activated yet and a blow up doll with a fake smile!"

"I agree." Said Renamon. "We should take on the mission as ours. If Kakashi is down, this is too much for them."

"Indeed." Finished Vulpamon. "The way they are, they might become a liability more than an insurance. Let's tell them to pull back and take the mission ourselves."

Fox nodded and appeared inside the room. Only Kakashi noticed him… and the creepy smile kid… the rest were oblivious.

"Fox? What are you doing here?" asked Kakashi drawing the attention of the others to him.

"Hatake Kakashi, Team 7, I Fox, member number 1 of the Hokage's Hand, order you to pull back from the mission and return to Konoha." Said Naruto receiving shocked looks from everyone.

*******Gatou's home********

"They are here." Said a strange voice behind a cage. "I can smell them."

Gatou turned to the cage. "Are you sure?"

"Yes… a tamer and three digimons are here."

Gatou smiled. "Very well, tomorrow you may hunt them."

In the kage, 3 pairs of eyes shined.

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim: **Here it is.

**Ego: **Over already? Bummer.

**Delfim: **Well don't worry, I am still working on uploading my stories, so the next chapter will be out soon.

**Laurelene: **Sounds good. Dinner is served!

**Shows some carbonized food.**

**Ego: **You go first man. No way I'm eating that.

**Delfim swallows: **Before I die, I want to issue a challenge. As you know I uploaded a pokegirl fic, so here is my challenge: you grab my little one shot, and you make a story out of it. Either the times of Naruto in the pokegirl world based on what I have in my story, or what happens after he returns. So review please.


	10. Chapter 9

**Delfim: **Hey hey hey! Welcome to the Jungle! The lion is not here but the sexy vixen is.

**Laurelene: **Foxes are natives of forests, not jungles, Delfim.

**Ego:** She is right Delfim.

**Delfim: **Well fuck, who cares. Everyone I started this in one of my other stories and I am going to do this here. It's the review question of the chapter.

**Laurelene: **Every chapter we will put a question which you must answer on your reviews along with what you thought of the chapter.

**Ego: **At the end of the review, you must put a question you would like to us to ask.

**Delfim: **And not only do we answer the question here, but we will put the best review answer on the next chapter along with that person's question as the next review question.

**Laurelene: **And this chapter's review question is…

**Ego: **If you were attacked by aliens, what would you do?

**Someone knocks on the door. Delfim moves towards it and opens, revealing green tentacle creatures pointing laser guns at him.**

**Delfim turns back inside home and yells: **BOOOOOOSS, your friends from space are here to abduct me again.

**Cidalia, Delfim's boss and Grandma appears with her shotgun and starts shooting at them: **STAY AWAY FROM MY GRANDSON YOU PROBING FREAKS!

**Delfim: **And that is my answer to that. And now for the chapter.

**Chapter 9 Times of need.**

"Wait a minute, Fox!" begged Kakashi. "You can't be serious. This is our mission!"

"Do you have any problem in your hearing?" asked Blackrenamon. "You have just been told, by your superior, to get the fuck out! So why are you still here?"

Kakashi only glared at Blackrenamon and turned to fox again. "Fox we were given this mission by Hokage-sama, we can't just…"

"We are aware of that." Said Vulpamon. "However new information about Gato and his operation have led Hokage-sama to reconsider your team as fitting of this mission, thus sending us here so that we could chose between assisting you or taking the mission as our own."

"And who gives you that right?" This made them turn to Sasuke, who was scolding at them. "This is our mission, who gives you the right to take it from us?"

"Yeah, you can't just come in here and order us around! And what is with the fake ears and tail? Are you that childish?" mocked Sakura.

Fox rubbed his ears softly. "It has been years since someone asked about the ears… The information about them is classified." He returned to his persona. "All I will say is that they are real."

"And abut ordering you around, didn't you pay attention? We are of the Hokage's Hand." Explained Renamon. "If we had found you here and ordered you to return, then you would have to do it as we outrank you, genin. Plus, we were given clearance by Hokage-sama, so you have to respect our decision."

"You can't outrank us!" yelled Sakura as she got up. "He looks to be our age and you guys aren't even human! Plus I have never heard of the Hokage's Hand!"

"Good thing you didn't." said Vulpamon. "The Hokage's Hand is the Hokage's ultimate weapon. We take orders only from him and the Fire Daimyo, top missions and tasks only, it is more than natural that you haven't heard of us."

"Plus it is more than natural that we outrank you." Said Renamon. "Our exam, and yes we did an exam just like you did, involved survival, infiltration, elimination, trap preparing, hunting and defeating Jounin and Anbu level ninja."

"With the final part being that we had to defeat Kakashi Hatake in a battle after we had done all the other tasks. You guys hardly touched him and you were fresh and ready! See the difference squirts?" taunted Blackrenamon.

"To further illustrate our point." Started Renamon. "Our mission record, and we have been working for a few weeks, are of 4 A-rank and 3 B-rank with 7 unranked Hokage's only missions also done. Judging that you have been genins for 3 months if I am not mistaken and probably have a record of 35 D-rank missions or more, which is the required amount of cleared missions to request a C-rank…"

"You are outranked, outclassed, and out of the mission." Completed Vulpamon.

"Actually our team record is of 17 D-rank missions, not 35." Supplied Sai.

Meanwhile, Fox was conversing with Tazuna.

"What is the economic balance of the village?"

"Very bad, we hardly have enough to survive. Gato patrols the waters and his mercs make us pay heavy fines just to be here. That is why we need my bridge, to be able to trade without Gato interfering."

"There is a small error on your plan, Tazuna. What if Gato put his mercs on the bridge too? The bridge would become one more tool of oppression."

"But by then the situation of our village would be made known to the world! Someone would have done something about him!"

"Don't be so sure. Gato has a strong image as the leader of Gato Industries putting him up there as one of the richest guys in this nations. Daimyos, Kages and others would turn a blind eye to his actions as long as they can get something out of him. And suppose someone actually does it? What if that person is even worse than Gato?"

"But it's our only hope!" wailed Tazuna. "If not that, what can we do?"

Fox thought to himself and then said "Was this a merchant village?"

"And a fisherman village." Replied Tazuna. "We made our money out of the fish we caught and the trade with others. Why?"

"Because I might have the solution. I will need to discuss this with Hokage-sama, but if your village allies itself with the leaf, not only would you get protection but also trading routes that are leaf only."

"Really? What do you guys get with this?"

"More trading, and more possible future missions which both increase our money income, which is good for us." Replied Fox. "I will need to inform him, though." He then turned to Kakashi and said "Hatake, I request your fastest nin dog to deliver a message to Hokage-sama."

Kakashi, mad that he was being ordered so much, replied "Didn't you just send me back home? I should make haste and leave. After all, this is not my mission anymore."

"Talking like that could be accounted as insubordination, Hatake, but I will let it slide, just summon your fastest nin dog while I write a message to Hokage-sama."

Kakashi sighed and proceeded to summon the dog while Fox wrote a fast message report about all he had found out.

"Here he is, his name is…"

"Not important at the moment." Interrupted Fox. "We are in a possible hostile territory, not a friend's meeting, so the name of the dog will have to be left to another time. Just deliver this to Hokage-sama and tell him to send a reply as quick as possible."

The dog growled but did as he was told and was out with the message as fast as he could.

"Good. As I was saying before, you have until tomorrow to abandon this house and return to Konoha. I will allow you to sleep here tonight as it is already late. But tomorrow, right in the morning, I want you travelling back to the village."

"Fox, there is something you should hear." Said Renamon.

"What is it?" asked Fox.

"This gakis only have 17 D-rank missions under their belt." Said Blackrenamon.

Fox stood still, looking at the three of his vixens as if they were joking. Then he turned to Team 7 for confirmation, finding that Kakashi was scolding Sai about "Too much information." Which Sai only answered as "Being truthful to a superior officer."

"… Vixens, in formation." Said Fox in a military faction, making the three foxes stand at attention. He walked to Renamon, who was on the left, and asked "What is the minimum D-rank missions required to apply for a C-rank mission?"

"The minimum required are 35 D-rank though as a secondary requirement the team must have more than 1 month of experience working together." Answered Renamon.

Not making any notion that he had hear her, Fox gives a few steps till he is in front of Blackrenamon, who stood at the middle. "Are there any exceptions to this rule?"

"There are. The first is if two or more genins in the mission are part of a different team who has already cleared the necessary missions, if there are at least two or more chunin or above level ninja or if one of the members of the team is actually the client and has required his team."

Naruto once again walked until he was in front of Vulpamon. "Who is responsible for keeping up the mission record in check and what missions the team takes?"

"The highest ranking officer in the team, which in this case specific would be Kakashi Hatake as he is an Elite Jounin."

Naruto nodded. "As expected from you three, well done." He then turned to team 7, who were looking at them in shock. "Hatake, why is your team in a mission that outranks them?"

"Mah mah, calm down Fox-san. I don't think it is that bad?" said Kakashi.

"I didn't question if the situation is bad, I asked why is your team in a mission that outranks them?" asked Fox again.

"Well, I thought they were ready. Besides, who really cares about those old laws, huh? Most other jounins with teams have gone to C-rank missions too."

"I didn't question you about the other teams, I questioned you about your own." Countered Fox. "And as for who cares, maybe me since I am your superior officer and could report you to the Hokage."

"But the Hokage is the one that gave us this mission…"

"He was not responsible for your team. He gave you a mission but you could have denied it by showing the team's record and showing their inexperience. The blame for this falls on you, Hatake."

"Now see here…"

"NO YOU SEE HERE!" yelled Fox. "Genins are the future of the shinobi corps! However, they need to be properly trained, gain experience and become stronger in order to survive out there! You can't just do whatever you wish and hope for the best! I know you have a history with people of your team dying, but keep that curse away from your students by acting as a responsible teacher!"

Kakashi had heard enough and jumped towards Fox, intent on beating him for his comments. No sooner did the four protagonists jumped into different directions, Blackrenamon somersaulting over Kakashi while Renamon went to his left, Vulpamon to his right, and Fox stood in his front, grabbing Kakashi's fist with little difficulty. Then Vulpamon and Renamon grabbed his arms while Blackrenamon grabbed his shoulders and applied, with her knee, pressure onto his spine, making Kakashi kneel in front of Fox while grunting in pain.

"That, Kakashi, could be seen as an attack to your superior officer, which could land you in jail or dead. Make no mistake, I am not one of your little genins you can command or intimidate to your heart's desire. I outrank you, I give the orders, you obey or quit. Now my girls will let you go and you will not repeat this little joke or I will make sure that you face a death sentence for this." Declared Fox in a very dark tone.

Kakashi grunted in pain. "Easy to talk when you are not the one injured."

"It was your foolish mistake in attacking me that put you in this position, so don't even try to play the fairness card. Now did you understood my orders or not?"

"…yes…"

"Yes what?" asked Fox, trying to instill in Kakashi a sense of humility.

"…yes… sir…" grunted Kakashi while glaring.

He was then thrown face first into the ground while the Hokage's Hand sat down at the table. "While it was not as respectful as it should be, I will accept that. And on the note of your injuries, may I inquire as to who put you in such a state?"

The genins of team 7 couldn't believe it. As much of a lazy dick that their sensei was, he was still one of the strongest persons they have ever met. To be so manhandled by these guys made them realize just who they were dealing with.

Kakashi grunted as he got up. "It was Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist. We met him on the way here."

"But you don't have to worry about that, Fox-san." Said Sakura.

"It's Fox-sempai at least, girl." Warned Fox. "And why, pray tell, don't I have to worry?"

"Because he was killed by a hunter nin." Replied Sakura, ignoring the scolding she received.

"… how exactly was he killed?" asked Fox.

"His neck was stabbed by needles." Supplied Kakashi. "I checked for pulse, he had none. After that, the hunter nin took the body as evidence."

"… YOU IDIOTS! YOU HAVE BEEN PLAYED!" yelled Fox.

"What?" asked Kakashi, confused.

"Zabuza probably is still alive." Said Fox. "The use of needles is unconventional for a hunter nin and more of a medic nin due to the possibility of disabling the opponent or even emulate death. And Hunter nins get rid of the evidences on the spot, only taking the head as proof. You have all been deceived!"

"Wait are you sure?" asked a fearful Tazuna. "That guy almost killed us all! Are you sure he is alive."

"Very much likely. Ad that to the fact that either Gatou is going to hire more guys after this or plan something than it is possible that I may require back up."

Kakashi perked up. "In that case…"

"Which I will request to Hokage-sama when I send my next letter tomorrow. Your team is still out of this mission as this proved yet again that your team is not qualified." Said Fox with a tone that said end of discussion. "Now I will define the night shifts, they will be of 2 hours each. Girls come here, Vulpamon you take first shift with Renamon taking second and Blackrenamon will take the rest of the night."

Kakashi sweatdropped. "Doesn't that overstress Blackrenamon?"

"Not that it is really any of your business, but Blackrenamon is more nocturnal than her other counterparts. She will be fine. And I prefer a tired Blackrenamon watching my back than an unprofessional Jounin and team. Now I must ask, Tazuna, how long until the bridge is completed?"

"Hard to say…" started Tazuna. "Since the number of workers is diminishing every day, it could take from a week to a few months to finish."

Fox raised an eyebrow. "Surely team 7 has been helping out? After all part of the mission parameters is to offer aid to the clients in case of projects such as this." Unnoticed by Fox, but not his three vixens, Kakashi started to sweat.

"Nah, they haven't. With the exception of the pink haired one, they are always training. She is supposed to guard us, but she just sits on her ass and looks around." Said Tazuna.

"HEY!" "Training, you say?" Fox ignored pinkies outburst at this new piece of information. "What kind of training could be so important that they would do it in the middle of possible hostile ground, Tazuna-san?"

"Hum, hostile ground?" asked Tazuna in a way that said aren't you exaggerating?

"Yes, hostile ground, Gatou could send mercs or missing nin at any moment, Tazuna-san. This is not the time to indulge in training sessions. What knid of training were they doing?"

"Hum… I am not sure. I have been more preoccupied with the building of the bridge so…"

"Understandable." Said Fox before Vulpamon whispered in his ear. He turned to Sai and said "I have in good account that you seem honest to our questioning. Please answer the question What kind of training has your team been doing in hostile ground?"

"As team leader, I think I should answer…"

"Kakashi be quiet, I want to keep this civil, so I am asking a decent and honest genin, not the untrustworthy jounin who put the life of his students at rick more than once already." Countered Fox before turning to Sai again. "So what was the training?"

"We were training in chakra control sir." Explained Sai.

Fox nodded. "I suppose that you were on perfecting water walking then? Or perhaps starting? Depends on how much chakra you have really, but one of this correct? And why is Sakura not partaking in such training?"

"No, we are actually just learning how to do tree walking sir. Sakura has been able to learn the exercise in less than 5 goes, so Kakashi deemed it was unnecessary for her to continue the exercise."

Fox stared at Sai, then the rest of the team. He continued to stare for a few moments before he sighed. "Kakashi, summon another nin dog."

"Hum, I thought you were…" "Summon… the fucking… nin dog… NOW! I had enough Kakashi, this needs to be reported! You obviously don't give a rats ass about your team!"

"That's not…" "THAT'S TRUE! A mission that outranks them? Sending them without even the fucking tree walking under their belts? And when one of them has the basics of it, instead of helping her master it and advance to the next exercise, you just tell her to guard Tazuna!"

"But…" "Now I would understand if you didn't train chakra control until now in order to train their physical prowess, but if that is so, then you knew that they were definitely not ready for a C-rank mission! Your pride could have killed fresh genins!"

"My pride?" "YOUR PRIDE! Did you not say that you put them in this mission because all the other Jounins have done it too? So instead of being smart and wait for a better time, you risk their lives on a whim! Well I had enough. For the safety of this team you will give me another nin dog so I can write an urgent letter to the Hokage to report your criminal ways."

"Criminal?" "YES CRIMINAL! Your students could have died! It's not just another statistic in the board, it's YOUR team! Give me the nin dog now or I will bring you back personally! ALL of you!"

Kakashi was stunned at this turn of events. First he was on a C-rank, then it turned into an A-rank, then he went down with chakra exhaustion, then he decided to train his team and now a member of the Hokage's Hand was basically accusing him of everything that went wrong. And the brat was right, as far as the legal side of the matter goes.

So keeping his nasty answer to himself by biting his own lip, he summoned yet another dog. While he did, Fox started to write a message… if you could call it write when his pen just flew through the paper and then the back of it.

"Here, take it to the Hokage and him only. If this falls in somebody else's hands, you are dead, puppy." Threatened Fox.

The dog felt insulted about this threat. As if he would let that happen. But when he felt the tension in the air around him, he just complied and moved away running as fast as he could.

*****With the Hokage*****

Sarutobi sighed. It was well into the night, and he was still battling against paperwork. For someone his age, this was brutal. But he knew he had to do it. He had a reason to be working this late. Tomorrow, he planned to spend the entire day with his grandson, and to do that, he had to take care of all the paperwork for now or else he would have to work tomorrow as well.

But he was old, and age has its effects: his hand hurt due to arthritis, his vision was blurry and his head hurt far too much. Sometimes he cursed his old body for not keeping up with his desires, but he also knew that the time when that happened has long passed and he had to focus on the now.

He stood up and looked through the window into the unsuspecting village. It was the true description of Silent Night, peaceful, quite and beautiful. Sarutobi loved the village dearly, he would do anything for it. It was one of the reasons why he didn't gave up of his seat yet. After all, if he gave up now, most likely Danzo would try to get the title, and turning this image of beauty into a military like base was a nightmare Sarutobi would not allow.

He chuckled a bit as a thought entered his mind. "Maybe that is what the council truly needs, to stop and observe Konoha once in a while. With how much time they put into trying to deceive me, I think that they forgotten just how beautiful and precious this place truly is. Or maybe they never realized it in the first place. That is depressing."

He smiled sadly. "No use mopping now." Said Sarutobi as he turned to sit down. "If that old fool Onoki saw me now, he would laugh his ass at how soft I have become. I can't allow that."

Suddenly, a dog appeared in his office. The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "What is it? What does Kakashi want?"

"Not Kakashi, some rude kid with a fox mask demanded that I took this to you." Replied the nin dog.

"Thank you." Replied the old Hokage as he took the message and read it. "Hum, an alliance with wave huh? Not a bad idea. They will need a lot of help to get back on their feet, but once they start growing, they might become a powerful economical ally, and that is always good to have. Not only that, but the trade routes that it would provide are to good to just ignore. I trained him well." He then sighed. "Guess it's more paperwork for me to work on."

As he was about to do it, another dog came in, looking completely exhausted, sweating profusely and breathing hard as he dragged his now sore body to the Hokage table. "A message sir… from the Fox." He then fell down.

Curious as to why he sent two messages, the Hokage went to open the second letter. What he read shocked him.

_Hokage-sama_

_I, Fox, member number 1 of the Hokage's Hand and loyal shinobi of the leaf hereby inform you that after careful deliberation, I must send back team 7 and put their team leader through a disciplinary process about his wrongdoings towards his own team and myself. I also request assistance, which will be explained further down the letter._

_Relative to Kakashi's wrongdoings, it starts with the fact that the team's record stands at 17 D-rank missions. As per the rules of our village, a team needs 35 D-rank missions except in specific cases which I believe you are aware about. None are applied here. _

_Second, he deliberately tried to advert my questioning of the team and tried to deny all of the blame only to attack me after he was unable to justify himself. Even after he was restrained, he still kept being disrespectful towards me._

_After that, I learned that he sent his team on a C-rank mission, which was supposed to be this one we are in, without even teaching them the tree walking exercise. If his team had a great physical conditioning to make up for it, I wouldn't be so concerned, but none of the team members seem to have such skills._

_So I had to send them back home with a bit of an extra information. According to Kakashi, he is not the only one doing this, so I think you should interrogate him about it to find out how many teams might be breaking protocols of the village. I can already give you one team that hasn't, team 9, as I had a mission with them and they seemed professional and their team record was in order. _

_And on that note, due to the presence of Zabuza, an A-rank ninja, and the possibility of the appearance of other unknown ranking ninjas, I request backup. The requirement is that they are either experienced Jounins or a member of the Hokage's Hand._

_He or she or them must meet me tomorrow in the coordinates written on the back of the paper. I also wrote a quick map of the area so they don't get lost._

_Sighed_

_Fox_

Sarutobi sighed. "What have you done, Kakashi? Did you really think that such behavior would go unpunished?" He then sighed. "I don't like the idea of sending Jounins right now since most have teams to take care of and the ones free are on missions. I guess that means…"

He then pushed some things out of his table to reveal 4 seals: a simple looking circular blue one, a still simple but in the form of a diamond green seal, a more complex cross orange seal and a very complex combination of the previous seals in red. He put his hand over the blue one and flared his chakra.

******At the Hokage's Hand base******

At this point, there were six people in the base: Alex and Lunamon were sound asleep next to each other while Riku was sleeping on the couch with his head on Jean's lap. Falcomon was having a similar experience with Palmon, thought the angelic plant, at least in his opinion, was using her roots to give his back a massage, making him sigh in delight.

Suddenly, the entire base turned blue, waking up every member as they knew what that meant. Alex came bursting from his room, mask already in his face though still dressed in his sleep wear, which was a simple t-shirt and baggy pants, Lunamon perched on his shoulder. Riku was up too with his eagle mask on as if he was awake the entire time while Falcomon groggily got up. Jean also was up with her rose mask on, Palmon waiting for Falcomon to get up before she did.

"Alright Code Blue, the Hokage wants one of us to go there." Said Alex.

"Probably a new mission, though it could be a digimon crisis." Commented Riku.

Jean then tapped both of them on the wrist and pointed at herself. "You want to go Jean?" asked Alex which got a nod for a response.

"Yeah, we need to get a mission anyway." Said Palmon.

Falcomon just whined at the loss of a good massage but accepted it.

"Alright be careful girls!" said Riku.

"Yeah, this two guys wouldn't live without you." Joked Alex.

This made both girls giggle as the two mentioned guys admitted it proudly before they left the base.

******At the Hokage's Office*****

The Hokage was dealing with the necessary paperwork for the alliance when he looked forward to see two Hokage's Hand members appear in his front.

"Ah, Rose and Palmon, thank you for answering my summons so quickly." Said the old man as he deactivated the seal in his table.

Rose only did some hand signs which made the Hokage chuckle. "Yes, I know it is your job, doesn't mean I can't be happy that you answered so quickly."

"Well, we were really eager for a new mission." Answered Palmon. "Besides, you were the one that taught us how to be efficient."

"True true." Said Sarutobi. "Now before I tell you of your mission, I want you to read Fox's message."

Both grabbed the offered letter and soon both shook their heads at the content.

"This is certainly shameful." Said Palmon. "To both the village's reputation and his own, what is Kakashi thinking?"

"Regardless, I want you to meet him tomorrow at that point. You may take the message as I have made a necessary copy of it already. Meet him and support him."

Rose nodded but then stopped and looked worried. Palmon saw the look and turned to the Hokage and saw what was wrong. "Hokage-sama, are you okay?"

Sarutobi blinked at this. "A bit tired, why do you ask?"

"Well, you are really pale, your eyes are blood red, and the skin under your eyes is black." Said Palmon. "Have you been sleeping well."

"I have been working a lot lately in order to ensure that tomorrow I could spend the day with my grandson." Admitted the Hokage.

"Why don't you just use Shadow clones to do the paperwork?" asked Palmon.

The old leader just laughed at the suggestion. "The shadow clones, while useful, have their disadvantages. But the most important is that they are undeniably inferior to their creator in both physical, chakra capacity and mental attributes. Taking care of a village is too big of a responsibility for me to let a clone whose mind is inferior to mine deal with it. Think of all the mistakes that he could do!"

"But this isn't healthy either!" countered Palmon with Rose nodding. "You are working yourself to the ground and that has got to affect your brain as well. You might be doing mistakes as we speak! It is imperative that yourest!"

"What about the paperwork?" asked the old man.

"How about you hire some trustworthy chunins to help?" asked Palmon. "Iruka would be glad to lend a hand, and I know that other ninjas wouldn't mind helping to!"

Sarutobi hummed in thought. "Perhaps that is the best solution. One man doing all of this is maddening."

Rose did some hand signs which made the old man chuckle. "Thanks for the offer, but you have a mission tomorrow. Perhaps Alex and Lunamon would be better to help me."

Both nodded and left to prepare for tomorrow.

*****At Tazuna's home******

*******WARNING: LIME***** **

Naruto sighed as he took out his mask and put a seal in his bedroom, a courtesy of Tazuna and Tsunami after he had assured that he would protect them. The situation with team 7 turned even worse when Sasuke tried to prove that HE was the superior there.

How you may ask? Simple he tried to attack Fox. Which was useless as he quickly dealt with it, immobilizing the emo and pounding him to the ground till he got the message, which didn't happen until he was unconscious. Of course, that meant he had to subdue a certain pink haired excuse of a kunoichi, but that wasn't so difficult either.

After that, Kakashi tried time and time again to convince Fox to drop the issue and let them continue on the mission. Naruto didn't even move as once again the girls subdued him and this time rendered him unconscious.

But what stressed out Naruto was the apparent disregard for the rules. While not brought up in a military like fashion, Sarutobi had instilled onto the team a clear respect for the rules and he has been working all his life with people with the same if not even more devotion to the guidelines.

So meeting team 7 was a shock. Two of them didn't even presented themselves as ninjas. Sai was okay, for a green genin, but the other two definitely weren't. And let's not forget the rule breaking dune by Kakashi.

He sighed. This is why he left the clones to do the rounds while he came in to relax. It was just too much. So much so, that as he entered the bathroom, he never noticed three pair of glowing eyes following his movements.

He was about to step in the shower when he felt a strong, possessive paw grasping his cock. He moaned as the strange paw started to pump his cock only to feel a pair of lips on his own.

"Hey no fair, what about me?" asked a pouting Blackrenamon as she saw Renamon pumping Naruto and Vulpamon kissing him. "Oh I know." She then kneeled in front of him and took the head of the cock into her mouth, licking it making Naruto shiver.

"Wha… what are you doing?" asked a completely out of it Naruto as he broke away from Vulpamon.

"Consider it a way to release stress, Naruto-kun." Replied Renamon from behind him, directly in his ear, making him shiver again. "You look like you need it. We certainly do."

Before he could answer, Blackrenamon gulped his cock further, making him go wide eye at the sensation. He let his hands wonder till he found the slits of the other two vixens.

"How come I never saw these before?" asked Naruto as he heard a soft moan in both his ears as Vulpamon leaned on him.

"We digimon keep our erogenous zones hidden so they don't interfere with battle." Explained Renamon, able to keep a leveled head while still being fingered. Blackrenamon took the coock out of her mouth and started to pump it with one hand while saying "Yeah, it would be pretty inconvenient if the enemy started to grope us and finger us in the middle of battle."

"You don't… say GH!" replied Naruto before Blackrenamon took him all the way to the base. Her mouth was so wet, hot and her throat was so tight! And then she started humming in her throat and Naruto could swear that the throat was moving like a hand trying to milk him, cause he was sure he was going to burst a nut at this rate.

Not wanting to be outdone, He started trusting two fingers inside Renamon and Vulpamon, both giving loud moans of approval. Seeing the action above her, Blackrenamon slithered one paw to her own pussy and started to finger herself.

"GHG… I am… going to… cum!" said Naruto between grunts.

At this Blackrenamon trusted the cock all the way down her throat and started to hum even more, causing Naruto to explode down her throat. As he came, he trusted his fingers deep inside the girls, making them yell their orgasms as well.

"Ah ah ah… thanks girls."

"No prob." Said Vulpamon. "We all needed it."

Blackrenamon gulped loudly, showing her own throat at work as she did. Then she gave needy gulps of air. "That was intense." Replied a tired Blackrenamon with a dreamy look.

"It was your own damn fault." Replied Renamon. "And don't you have to take your shift at any moment now?"

Blackrenamon got up and pouted, though Naruto noticed that the breasts were now hidden by fur and that her pussy was all but gone. "Fine, don't break him too much." With that she was gone.

Renamon sighed. "Despite what Blackrenamon said, this will have to do, Naruto."

"We want our first time to be special for each of us." Explained Vulpamon. "This was just because we needed to release some stress."

Naruto nodded, understanding. He didn't want his first time to be in an old man's home either. So he just said "Let's rest for now, we have a great day tomorrow."

********LIME END********

******Next day******

Fox was now sending team 7 away, mask put on and with his vixens behind him. Kakashi turned to him and was going to open his mouth when.

"Yo Kakashi, didn't we already told you enough times? Get the fuck out of here!" yelled Blackrenamon.

This made fox smirk. Leave it to Blackrenamon to put into words what everybody was thinking.

"Shouldn't we at least stay until reinforcements arrive?" tried Kakashi, thinking that when reinforcements arrive, he could persuade them that Fox was in the wrong and retake the mission.

"No." replied Fox. "You are to leave immediately.

"But…"

"NO Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed, his pride wounded. Truth be told, this was the first mission in which he was actually pulled out of, and he felt like it wasn't fair. But he knew better than to try is luck again. So he just made the signal for his team to leave.

"Just one minute Kakashi." Fox said before he walked to Sai and handed him a paper. "Here, deliver this to the Hokage. It is so he knows that you were cooperative and helpful in my investigation. This way you will not be penalized for what your sensei did. One more thing…" Fox then whispered to him. "If I were you, I would rethink serving Danzo. That man is guiding Konoha to the path of destruction. You were a great help and I don't want you to end up like many other ROOT Anbu."

Sai went stiff. "How?"

"One of our jobs as Hokage's Hand is to spot the ROOT Anbu and capture them so they don't cause trouble."

"So it was you guys." Whispered Sai. "You know I will report this to Danzo, right?"

"Possibly, but I think he already knows we are doing it." Replied Fox. "Now you and your team must go and really, think about what I said. It isn't to late yet to switch sides."

Sai nodded before he and team 7 left. Fox sighed before he created 5 clones. "You guys stay at the house." The five nodded and took positions hidden around the house. He then turned to Tazuna and said "Shall we go then?"

"Yeah, and thanks for the help." Said Tazuna.

"Not at all, it is my mission. And I apologize on behalf of Konoha for sending team 7."

"No big deal, they kept me safe until now, and hey you are here now, so it's fine. Though may I ask how old are you, you seem young."

"The information is classified but yes I am young, I was however trained since kid to be able to deal with harsher missions than this."

Tazuna shrugged. He wasn't really going to judge. Truth be told, the kid seemed alright and his partners were cool, so he went with it.

"Okay, let's go."

*****At the bridge*****

"I have to give it to you, Tazuna-san, you have a very impressive bridge here." Said Fox.

"Thanks, though it still needs a lot of work." Said Tazuna.

"How much more workers could you use?" asked Fox.

"Well, in order for it to not be overcrowded I would say 25 or something." Said Tazuna.

"On it." Fox then did a hand sign and 25 clones appeared. "Command them as you see fit, Tazuna-san."

"This is what you meant with helping me on the bridge, right?" asked Tazuna with a grin. "Well, I hope they are ready, building a bridge is not easy work."

"Don't worry about that, we will make sure it is done." Said Fox before he turned to the vixens. "Divide yourselves around the bridge, protect the workers."

"Yes sir." Replied the three before they disappeared in pure speed.

"What are those three exactly?" asked Tazuna.

"They are my partners, and that is all I am allowed to say. I can safely say, though, that I am glad they came into my life." Said Fox.

"You sound like it." Replied Tazuna. "Alright, let's get this bridge done!"

Soon everyone was working. With the new clones and ninjas, the workers seemed to gain a new hope as they worked even harder. The bridge was bursting with activity as everyone rushed to do their part.

Suddenly, Fox heard a beeping noise and picked his omnivice. He pressed a button and saw something that alarmed him. "Shit!" he then pressed a button for the girls to come towards him.

Soon the vixens were in his front. "Bad news, a digimon is here. TAZUNA! I need to investigate something. I will leave the clones here!"

"Sure!" yelled Tazuna.

And so we rushed towards where the signal was coming from. What we found made my blood run cold. Standing before us was a massive blue skinned dinosaur like beast. What made him terrifying was that he had three heads: one on top of his shoulders, which seemed like the original head, one in his right arm, where the hand should be, that was metallic and long, open and dripping with saliva and a head on his left that was made of bone. Fox whipped out his digivice and read:

"Deltamon, champion level made out of a composition of stronger digimons due to a bug, making him actually weaker than the ones that were used to originate him. It's attacks are Triplex Force and Skull Fang. Warning, keep the fight long range unless your digimon can overpower him physically."

"As if we didn't know that." Replied Blackrenamon sarcastically. "But damn what's a digimon like him doing here in wave?"

"If I were to guess, nothing good." Replied Renamon.

"So you are the tamer." Came the gruff voice of Deltamon. "Nothing personal but I am here to kill you and your tamers."

"You say it like you were sent here by someone." Tried Fox.

"Yeah, though I personally want to kill you. They say that if you consume the energy of a digimon with a partner you can evolve faster. And since I have three here…" he then laughed out loud. "I will evolve in no time!"

"We will see about that." Replied Fox. "Vixens, Diamond formation around the enemy."

"Yes sir!" the three replied as they each ran to their post. Deltamon just stared at this confused.

"Huh, what are you pussies doing?" he asked. Soon Fox was in his front, a good distance away from him, with Renamon on the beast's right, Blackrenamon at his back, and Vulpamon on his left, all a good distance away from him as well.

"You made your first mistake, you never let the enemy surround you." Said Fox as he wipped some cards.

TARGET: RENAMON

DIGI-MODIFI: FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU

Renamon blew the fireball right at the main head, who yelled in pain and then rushed to her.

TARGET: BLACKRENAMON

DIGI-MODIFI: FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU

He soon was targeted by a shower of flames, making them howl in pain. He turned to Blackrenamon, who was smirking devilishly to him. "What's wrong, big boy? Am I too hot for your?"

Before he could lung at her, Fox already played another card.

TARGET VULPAMON

DIGI-MODIFI: FIRE STYLE: BLASEBALL JUTSU

An even bigger fire ball… I mean blasé ball hit Deltamon right in the head. This time he didn't wait before he lunged at her, not noticing the other two vixens rushing behind him. He yelled "Skull Fang!"

At the last moment before the head hit Vulpamon, Vulpamon jumped on the head, using it as leverage to jump over the main head and using the main head to jump further to his back. Behind the beast, time seemed to freeze as Vulpamon was in mid air upside down with Renamon on her left and Blackrenamon on her right, the three had their arms crossed.

"Crystal Storm."

"Diamond Storm."

"Obsidian Storm."

"**COLLABORATION: STORM OF KINGS!"**

The shards hit the digimon's back and made him fall on the ground hard. The three then rushed to Fox who just asked "Storm of Kings?"

"Well, with so many diamonds and obsidians and crystals, only a king could afford such a storm." Replied Blackrenamon. "The name was my idea, what did you though?"

"Not bad at all." Said Fox. "If we had Riku here, we could make it a 'Tornado Storm of Kings'. We should ask him to join us on our next training session."

Just then, they saw the body of Deltamon slowly getting up, badly wounded. "Fuck, that hurt." He muttered as he pushed himself up.

"Oh no you don't." said Fox as he did some hand signs. "My turn for a finisher, this is currently my strongest Fire Jutsu. Fire Style: Three Headed Burning Hydra!"

Fox then took a great gulp of air and pushed his mask up a bit as he breathed three different streams of fire that looked like serpent heads. They rushed towards Deltamon's still rising form and hit him making it a large explosion.

"GWAAAAAAAH!" yelled Deltamon as he fell again, even more injured. He was panting and crying in rage as he muttered "Damn you, I will not die here. I worked too hard for this."

Fox got curious and decided to come closer to the colossus. "What do you mean?"

Deltamon gritted his teeth. "I was a Gizamon when I came here, but I was found by this man, Gato, who then made me an ultimatum: work for him or die. It was with his help that I evolved to Deltamon."

"What do you mean his help? How did he help?" asked Fox.

"He had me kill digimons that appeared and feed on humans that he killed. With those I evolved and became his weapon. But I wanted to evolve to my next level, so I could destroy him and be free to fight whenever and whoever I want!"

"Well, it's too late for you now." Said Fox as he turned away. "Your wounds are too severe, soon you will disperse into data. So I guess you won't have your dream."

"No. Not YET!" he then tried to move his right arm so he could get up again. "I won't give up yet!"

A shining light came from him and made my eyes go wide. I had forgotten one of Azulongmon's lessons.

*****Flashback*****

The Hokage's Hand were now learning with Azulongmon about digimon and some of their aspects. Digivolution levels, myths, history and others were ingrained into their brains.

"Digimons are beings that represent evolution at its best." Said Azulongmon. "In times of great need, and when the digimon's strength fails him, he may trigger a spontaneous and temporary evolution to survive. If that happens, they shall regain their strength and be even more dangerous than before. The beast way to stop this is to finish him as soon as you can so he doesn't have the opportunity to trigger this event."

"And remember, the diference in power between levels grows up for each digivolution: the diference between a Champion and a Rookie is less than the difference between a Ultimate and a Champion, so the higher the enemy is, the more dangerous it is to let him digivolve."

*****Flashback end******

_Damn it, how could I forget that! Am I pulling a Kakashi here? Now I will have an Ultimate to deal with and I already spent a good deal of my fire jutsu cards. Just great._

_DELTAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO_

As Fox berated himself, the light disappeared to reveal a new being. Long and orange serpentine like body with metallic wings attacked to his back, the being had two arms with metal protrusions instead of hands and a metallic helmet.

MEGADRAMON

Grabbing his digivice, Fox cursed as he read: "Megadramon, a digimon programmed to destroy everything. It wields the strongest and wickedest power among Ultimate level dragon digimons. It's attacks are Genocide Attack."

Megadramon observed his body, as if analyzing everything about himself. He smirked proudly at what he felt. "He… hehe… heHAHAHAHAHA! YES! I DID IT! I AM A ULTIMATE LEVEL DIGIMON!" he then turned to Fox and said "Looks like your luck ran out, skirt."

Fox only had time to say "Shit." Before Megadramon's metal arm hit him on the side, sending him flying away.

"FOX!" yelled the three vixens before they rushed to Megadramon. Blackrenamon jumped in the air and tried to use "Shadow paw" only for Megadramon to swat her away with his tail. He then pointed at the two still running vixens and yelled "Genocide Attack!"

Both vixens stopped running and jumped to the sides as a barrage of weird looking missiles came towards them. Both then flanked the larger digimon and jumped to attack only to be met with Megadramon's hands pointed to them as he yelled again "Genocide Attack."

Both were his and sent flying away, smoke filling their prone bodies as they hit the ground. Megadramon laughed merrily. "This is great! I am invincible!"

"No your not." Megadramon turned to see Fox, his mask damaged on the right side showing a bit of his whickered cheek. "Your digivolution is impressive, but temporarily. You won't stay in this form. So in the end, you will return to Deltamon."

Megadramon narrowed his eyes in rage. This power felt to good for it just to vanish! "Then I will absorb your partners and maintain this form!"

"I won't let you!" yelled Fox as he once again went through hand signs. "Fire Style: Three Headed Burning Hydra!"

The attack once again rushed to Megadramon, who just used his powerful wings to create wind and blew the flames away. It was only to late that he saw, jumping in the middle of the flames, Fox wielding a spiraling sphere on his hands.

"RASENGAN!" he then hit Megadramon in the chest, making him grunt a bit before Fox planted his feet on Megadramon and jumped away, landing on the ground safely.

Meanwhile, the three vixens got up, rubbing their sore bodies and turned to see Naruto jump away, worry filling their faces.

"Damn, that actually tickled." Mocked Megadramon. "But if that is the best you can…"

"Fire Style: Three Headed Burning Hydra."

He was interrupted as once again the flames came towards him, only this time they hit. In the middle of them, Fox let the Rasengan collect the fire as he jumped at Megadramon again, who was shielding his eyes at the fire.

"FLAME RASENGAN!" yelled Fox as he hit in the same spot once again, leaving a heavy burn mark. He was about to jump back when Megadramon, in a instinctive act due to pain, hit him with his metal pads, sending him away.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER! THAT HURTS!" yelled the enraged ultimate. "That's it, you are dead!" He then pointed his arms and yelled "GENOCIDE ATTACK!"

The missiles flew through the air and hit Fox, blowing up a smoke cloud as it did.

"NARUTO!" yelled the three worried vixens as this happened. They rushed to him only to see him rise up from the floor, his mask completely destroyed showing his face which slight burns. His clothes were equally singed.

"Damn, he is strong." Said Naruto as he panted. "My attacks hardly wound him."

"Are you okay?" asked Renamon in concern.

"No, but that doesn't matter." Said Naruto as he limped a bit. "We have to keep fighting."

"But you can't!" yelled Blackrenamon. "If you keep fighting, you might kill yourself!"

"I am Hokage's Hand number 1 agent. I was given that chance only because of you. If I back out now, I will be spitting on the old man's hope, and be a shame to you as a tamer." He then looked at Megadramon right in the eyes. "That is why I… I can't give up, even if it kills me!"

The three vixens looked at their tamer shocked at his convictions, before they too stood, determinate to follow their lover. If he could still fight, so could they.

"What is this?" mocked Megadramon. "You are still alive flea? Do you want me to finish it?"

Naruto didn't let the taunt get to him as he just said "Megadramon, I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, member of the Hokage's Hand, will fight till my last breath. So prepare yourself, cause I will give it my all!"

Suddenly, the three girls shined and changed, making Megadramon's eyes widen. "No, impossible, they are digivolving!"

"Why are you so surprised? Have you not evolved in the same way?" Naruto asked.

RENAMON/BLACKRENAMON/VULPAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO

Soon three new digimons appeared, each very similar: all were in four legs, with nine tails wagging behind them, with the difference being the coloration: one was yellow with a red and white rope with bells around the neck, another was black with a green and white rope and the last was blue with a yellow and white rope.

KYUBIMON/YOUKOMON/KORIKITSUNEMON

Naruto smiled at this while Megadramon seethed. "That means nothing, I can still finish you! Genocide attack!"

As the missiles once again flew, the three girls raised their tails.

"Fox Tail Inferno!"

"Fox Tail Fireball!"

"Fox Tail Tundra!"

The multiple fire and ice balls hit the missiles making them explode in mid air.

"What?" asked a shocked Megadramon.

Meanwhile, Kyubimon and Youkomon moved to flank the beast while Korikitsunemon fired another "Fox Tail Tundra." Hitting right where the burn mark still laid, making the beast fall back an yell in pain.

"I hope you enjoyed the chill." Said Korikitsunemon as she laughed at her enemy.

As he regained balance, Kyubimon fired her own "Fox Tail Inferno." Hitting again on that same mark, which earned her another yell.

"Don't get too comfortable yet." Warned Kyubimon.

And she was right to warn as Youkomon fired her "Fox Tail Fireball" again with perfect accuracy on the now heavily bleeding wound. "Oh~! Don't tell me this is too much for you."

"DAMN YOU! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" yelled the enraged beast.

"No you won't." replied Naruto, making Megadramon turn to him. "You remember in the beginning of our match? What I said about your first mistake? Look around, you made it again."

He was right. Naruto was in his front with Kyubimon at his right, Youkomon at his back and Korikitsunemon on the left. Then Naruto did some hand signs as the other three jumped and rolled in mid air.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Missile!"

"Fox Flame Dragon!"

"Wicked Dragon Flame!"

"Níðhöggr Strike!"

Four dragons flew towards a now scared Megadramon, who could do nothing as the attacks hit and exploded. When the explosion subsided, Megadramon was dispersing into data.

"Damn you… DAMN YOU NARUTO!" he yelled as he was no more.

Naruto sighed tiredly. He turned to is changed partners and said "Well done girls… well done…"

He then fell down, unconscious after the battle.

**Author notes:**

**Delfim: **It is done, it is done, finally I have this done. So bros review and leave interesting answers to the question.

**Laurelene: **Offer criticism about the fanfic, but try not to insult.

**Ego: **Yeah, we got one of those in the PM.

**Delfim: **I shall not reveal who said it simple because it would be useless to do so, but I will just say this: telling me to stop writing crap because I am a unoriginal crappy writer was uncalled for. So I will answer in kind. If you are still reading just so you can say more bad stuff about me, I wish that you got home and your mother whipped out her big FAT COCK AND RAPED YOUR FUCKING ASS TILL YOU ARE BLEEDING! I WISH THAT YOU WERE FUCKED SO HARD THAT YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOUR BOWELS AND START SHITTING BRICKS! I WISH YOUR DICK FALLS OF OR YOUR PUSSY CLOSES UP SO MUCH YOU CAN NEVER HAVE SEX SO THERE BITCH, HAPPY?

**Laurelene: **Delfim calm down, that is enough, breath.

**Ego: **Yeah bro shill, don't lose your head.

**Delfim: **You are right. To all the other readers I am sorry. I love you all, I love the reviews, even the ones that said that I did stuff wrong cause hey, it's constructive, but none of that insulting shit man, respect okay?

Peace Out.


	11. Death Battle

**Delfim: **HEY HEY HEY! THE CRAZIEST THING SINCE DEADPOOL, DELFIM THE BLACK KITSUNE IS HERE!

**Laurelene: **What's gotten into you? You are far too energetic.

**Ego: **Dude, are you on drugs?

**Lust: **Got shagged/fucked/raped to blissful unconsciousness?

**Delfim: **Better, oh lord so much better. I just passed anatomy! I made her my bitch and kicked her ass! AHAHAHAH!

**Laurelene: **Congratulations!

**Ego: **PARTY!

**Delfim: **Damn straight! But before we can get ourselves so drunk we will regret in the morning, I have a few announcements for my fans.

**Lust is already drunk and screaming for more.**

**Delfim: **So let's start with the announcements.

Number 1: the Harry Potter fanfiction is going to be made first simply because it's a new thing for me. But rest assured, I will have the new Naruto fanfic ready once I finish some of my other fanfics.

**Ego: **I still can't see how you are going to do a charismatic Sasuke.

**Delfim: **Number 2: While I will keep writing, I may not always be able to post. So if you don't see a new post in a while, expect a chapter shower.

**Laurelene: **Filled with the all familiar Delfim's touch.

**Lust: **I know I could go for some of that…

**Delfim: **…incest… why not… Number 3: I will complete all my stories, I just ask for patience.

**Laurelene: **That is it?

**Delfim: **Well if I just leave it like that, it would be worthless. So I decided to do something extra. An OMAKE of my own! I hope to not offend anyone, this is purely for comedic purposes.

**Lust swaggers and falls unconscious.**

**Delfim: **This was based on the Youtube Death Battles! I hope you enjoy it.

**OMAKE DEATH BATTLE**

**Laurelene: **For many years, we have seen all kinds of art and artists.

**Ego: **But when two different styles and people clash, a DEATH BATTLE is unavoidable.

**Laurelene: **Like when you join Justin Bieber, the guy everyone loves to hate.

**Ego: **And Delfim, Fanfiction writer.

**Laurelene: **He's Ego and I am Laurelene.

**Ego: **And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, skills and whatever else they might have in order to determine who would win a DEATH BATTLE.

**DEATH BATTLE**

**Ego: **Delfim is a 21 year old fanfiction writer, having completed two stories and having four yet to finish with bunch of other ideas in his mind.

**Laurelene: **he is an original guy who tries to think outside the cube!

**Ego: **Isn't it box?

**Laurelene: **No, box is two dimensional, he is going 3d!

**Ego: **While being a writer doesn't mean that Delfim is not a sports guy. Fighting with a passion but with no appropriate style of his own, Delfim is a fighter of instinct and quick moves.

**Laurelene: **This guy as no problem kneeing a guy in the balls… twice! Not only that, but he trains his strength everyday!

**Ego: **Quite truth! Delfim can easily break noses and jaws with his fists.

**Laurelene: **And wield almost any weapon. Delfim has a preference for pocket knives, but he isn't above using revolvers, snipers, bow and arrow…

**Ego: **Bow and arrow?

**Laurelene: **A hobby. Among many other weapons.

**Ego: **Not only that, but he can quickly adapt to any weapon he can get his hands on.

**Laurelene: **But Delfim's greatest attribute is something we call the Adrenaline Rush!

**Ego: **As long as Delfim's Adrenaline is high, Delfim feels no pain at all. You could stab him in the shoulder and Delfim wouldn't even grimace, continuing to fight even with a limp arm.

**Laurelene: **However, this does not mean he is invulnerable, as he can still fell the effects like muscles moving slower…

**Ego: **Limping arm…

**Laurelene: **And lack of blood. However, this means that he will only stop when he is really dead.

**Ego:** But Delfim is not god on earth, he does have some weaknesses.

**Laurelene: **Delfim has low stamina and can't handle heat.

**Ego: **He has vertigo though considering we will be fighting on the ground, this won't be a problem.

**Laurelene: **And finally, while being able to drive to some degree and having some experience in making a car work without a key, Delfim was not able to get his driving license.

**Ego: **His biggest problem being that he was too impatient with the car and often ran a straight line rather than making the curve.

**Laurelene: **Disaster.

**Ego: **Quite.

**Laurelene: **A curiosity about him, Delfim was once a fan of Bieber.

**Ego: **What?

**Laurelene: **When Bieber was younger, he had a youtube channel where he played different music.

**Ego: **Back then, the style was ballads and romantic classic songs which was cute when played by a kid whoseguitar was bigger than he was.

**Laurelene: **But then Bieber had to go and become what he became, and now Delfim must kill him. And now a quote from Delfim.

**Delfim: **If you aren't man enough to be yourself, then you have no right to judge me!

**DEATH BATTLE**

**Ego: **As we said before, Justin Bieber is a singer that started on youtube, and went worldwide, before he turned to what he is now.

**Laurelene: **An androgynous bastard? Wasn't Tokyo Hotel enough?

**Ego: **He was discovered by accident and after being apprenticed by Usher Rayman the 4th he became the young pop sensation he is today.

**Laurelene: **Why? Why is he so popular?

**Ego: **Now now, let's keep neutral ground here Laurelene. His video Baby is the most viewed video on youtube.

**Laurelene: **but why? He is just singing auto tunes repeating baby over and over!

**Ego: **His premature fan led to the creation of lunch boxes, t-shirts, pillows. I mean there isn't even a Delfim's t-shirt.

**Laurelene: **No but you won't see Delfim's name on a perfume that is shaped like a vagina. But Justin Bieber…

**Ego: **You think that is weird? A lock of his hair once sold for more than 40 thousand dollards.

**Laurelene: **Not even furry lovers would pay so much for a bit of hair! Such a huge waste of money!

**Ego: **Unless they want to clone him.

**Laurelene: **No! NOOOOOOO! THAT IS EVEN WORSE! No more musical abominations like this one!

**Ego: **His fans all over the world are really devoted to him. The most devoted call themselves the Beliebers.

**Laurelene: **What? BELIEBERS? That is the dummest thing I have ever heard!

**Ego: **Half young girls and half creppy older woman, with some cases being mental institute escapes, they tend to have irrational behavior.

**Laurelene: **Like entering a mindless and deadly stampede, hurling bottles of water at the kid which, by the way whoever did it, traumatized him for life with a fear of thrown objects.

**Ego: **With all this erratic behavior Bieber created a more aggressive side, often threatening and using physical violence on paparazzi and fans.

**Laurelene: **And yet, he still puts this horrible shows.

**Bieber: **BABY, BABY BABY OHHHH!

**Laurelene: **SHOOT! SHOOT TO KILL!

**DEATH BATTLE**

**Ego: **Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this once and for all.

**Laurelene: **Since we are not sponsored, we will just say everyone, we fucking love you.

**Ego: **Hope Delfim survives this.

**Lust: **Just to warn, I put guns and stuff all over the place.

**Ego and Laurelene: **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

**DEATH BATTLE**

Delfim and Bieber stand in front of each other, in the middle of road filled with cars, a few weapons here and there and some hidden people who will appear later.

"You can still give up, kid. Don't want your rabid fangirls to create a tsunami with their tears." Mocked Delfim

"At least I have fangirls, you probably have 45 year old virgins has your readers."

"That is it, you must die!"

**FIGHT!**

Delfim gave him a punch in the face, braking his nose before kneeing him in the crotch twice. He then hurled Bieber head first away into the ground. "How is it hanging Bieber?"

Bieber, still bleeding from his mouth and a hand grabbing his destroyed privates, grabs a revolver from the floor and turns to fire with Delfim, who noticed the gun as Bieber went to pick it up, diving to safety behind a car as shots were heard.

Delfim looked and saw a grenade. He picked it and thought "At least this will distract him!" before he took the clavicle and threw it to Bieber's direction, not hitting the target but making him pale at the object being thrown at him. Bieber started to run away in fright, forcing him to stop shooting. Delfim rushes to Bieber, with a pipe he grabbed from the floor and hit him in the side of the face.

Bieber fell to the ground and rolled as Delfim tried to hit him on the floor. Bieber soon grabs a knife and stabs Delfim in the leg, who just hits Bieber on the arm and braks hit, making beiber cry like a little bitch.

Throwing the pipe away, Delfim grabbed the knife and pulled it out before he gave three quick strikes: one for each of Justin's knees and one in the shoulder of his undamaged arm, before twisting the last wound. Bieber than yelled out loud "GET HIM!"

Delfim looked up to see an enormous stampede of fangirls.** "**SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Delfim… tries to run away as the girls scream for blood, even as his leg his not helping. Soon however, not only was he getting tired but they were getting closer. Seeing an open convertible and smiles. "It's GO time!"

Delfim jumps inside and begins to tinker with the wires. (Note to all, I will not explain to you how it is done because I only done it once and it was in a friend's car who forgot the keys. I fixed it later and I will not let this piece of info fall on the wrong hands.) Soon, he was driving head first into the pile of girls. While using his knees to keep driving, Delfim saw something on one of the seats… a bomb. An inactive time bomb to be precise. "This needs a little more thinking." He then drives out of the pile and away from the group, driving to a safe spot before starting to gather as much stuff as he can.

"FIND HIM!" yelled Bieber from the ground. "QUICKLY! I NEED A DOCTOR!"

"I am a doctor!"

"No I AM a doctor!"

"We could all play doctor with you!"

Many squeals and screams echo through the place.

"Hey Bieber!" Everyone turns to see Delfim, still in the car. "I have something for you! It's called a roll over!"

Delfim then drived again into the group however before the car hit the fangirls he jumped out of the car and without stopping ran as fast away as possible. Inside the car was the bomb, the counter going for the 10 countdown and all around it were various degrees of pointy weapons, explosives and alcohol.

Delfim rushed behind a building and counted. " 1!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOM! **The entire fangirl patrol and Bieber were bombed and shredded to pieces by the explosion and the shards flying around. Three young singers, the Jonas Brothers, were just walking into the place to see what the commotion was all about and got his by different pointy things in the chest, eyes and dicks, immediate death.

One pointy knife went right into the sky. Delfim saw it go and wonder. "Where is that one going?"

A few miles away.

"And today, to sing for all of you, Miley Cyrus!"

Miley walks to the podium only to get a knife right through the head, making her die instantly.

**MONSTER KILL**

**DEATH BATTLE**

**Laurelene: **Go honey! Rid the world of the plague!

**Ego: **Delfim started hard and tough, using a combination f his personal instincts and skills to put Bieber in the proverbial shit hole.

**Laurelene: **And despite Bieber's fans invading the match, Delfim was quick to act and pt an end to them!

**Ego: **With the unexpected surprise of dealing with the Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus! Glorious. The winner is Delfim.

Hope you all enjoyed it. Peace Out.


	12. Chapter 10

**Delfim: **Hey guys how's it going? Delfim the Black Kitsune with a new chapter.

**Laurelene: **And what a crazy ride this has been. After just dealing with a Deltamon turned Megadramon, we will see how Naruto is hanging.

**Ego: **And what happened to team 7 when they returned home?

**Delfim: **The answer to these questions, and more, in this chapter. But first, the answer to the Review Question of the Chapter.

**Ego: **You still remember it? "If you were attacked by aliens, what would you do?"

**Laurelene: **And the best answer was:

**Delfim: **From Noirrenamon, my good friend, and he said: "It really depends on who kidnapped you, if you were kidnapped by hot furry girls alien race who search for males to reproduce with, I would kill you for not telling them to pick me up as well. Or if you were kidnapped by hostile aliens, I would turn super sayian and kill all the aliens we would then fuse into Delser and destroy those aliens planet." While the part of destroying the planet in a Super Sayian fusion may not be what I call normal solution, I still thought that the idea of them be hot furry aliens never crossed my mind, so here it is. Unfortunately he didn't leave a review question but I think I have one. So here we go!

**Chapter 10 Fight in the bridge, Upgraded.**

Naruto groaned as he woke up, his body was terribly sore, so he guessed he was suffering from Chakra Exhaustion. He looked around to see he was back in Tazuna's house, laying in one of the spare bedrooms.

"Oh you are awake!" Naruto turned to see Palmon entering with two identical pills in her hand. "We found your partners carrying you towards here. Hear you fought a Megadramon."

Naruto winced. "It was a Deltamon, but it evolved to Megadramon in the middle of battle."

"You should have known better. Though I hear congratulations are in order? You did defeat an ultimate and your partners' digivolved." Commented Palmon as she grabbed one of the pills. "Say AH!"

Naruto opened his mouth and let the sour tasting pill go down his throat. Soon his body flared as his chakra was restored. "It was the only thing that saved us. After…" he had to swallow another pill and feel his body flare. "…all, we were facing an Ultimate."

"Understandable, but do be careful next time. You might not be so lucky." Palmon then went to the door and yelled "He is awake!"

Naruto only blinked before he hissed in pain as three foxes jumped on top of him, all extremely worried and checking every part of him as they talked so fast it made Naruto's head spin.

Soon roots entangled all around the three desperate foxes and pulled then away while an annoyed Palmon tapped her… foot?... on the ground repeatedly. Then Palmon's head doubled in size as she yelled "He has just waked up and you are already close to breaking him! Would you girls control yourselves! He is fine!"

The three girls still struggled, but soon gave up, knowing that it was futile to go against Palmon when she was mad. Rose entered the room and saw the situation and just tilted her head while looking at… Fox since Naruto put his mask again.

"Don't ask, Rose. Just go with the flow. Glad that you came to assist me, how are the others?" asked Fox.

Rose did a few hand signs. "No news of Lioness and Gatomon yet? That is odd. They have been out for too freaking long. I hope they are okay." More hand signs. "The Hokage was that bad? This is not good. Old man should rest." A few more hand signs. "Then we better finish this mission quickly so that we can return and deal with these things."

Rose nodded while Palmon scratched her chin in thought. "But… how could Deltamon be here without him being detected by the crystal ball?"

"It has a limit of perception." Explained Renamon. "It only covers the Land of Fire. This is the Land of Waves."

"Ha, got it."

"This is most distressing though." Said Vulpamon. "My battle instincts are flaring high even as the battle is over. I don't think that Deltamon was the only digimon under Gato's rule."

"Well let them come, we will kill the motherfuckers one by one!" said Blackrenamon with glee.

"There is one more problem: Zabuza." Said Naruto. "If you haven't forgot, Zabuza is here, alive and kicking, and he will come after Tazuna. The way I see it Gato will send both Zabuza and whatever digimon or ninja or even rogue he might still have under his orders, which means we are at a big disadvantage."

Rose made some hand signs. Fox read them and shook his head. "That won't work, while these two factors are of great counting, mother and child will be defenseless while we are protecting Tazuna." Rose made more hand signs. "We can't force them to follow us to the bridge nor is it right to bring them to the line of danger so we can keep an eye on them."

"That is troublesome." Said Palmon. "Can't you just leave some clones?"

"It's the best we can do. With a double threat on Tazuna's head, we will both have to guard him." Admitted Naruto. "It still isn't that great of a plan, and has many failings."

Rose did a few more hand signs and Naruto nodded. "Please do that. Those seals will at least grant me some relief." Then he stood quietly for a few seconds before asking "You didn't see Kakashi on the way here, did you?"

Rose nodded. Fox sighed. "What happened? Tell me the details."

********Since I don't know gestural language at all, though you already knew that, here is a flashback********

Rose and Palmon were racing through the woods as they tried to reach the checkpoint in time. The sun was already too high in the sky for their taste, but they had to stay a few moments longer after another impromptu capture of 3 more root ANBU.

"These pests might be useful for Hokage's plan to take down Danzo, but they are annoying." Complained Palmon.

Rose did a few hand signs. "You think I don't know that?" asked Palmon. "I know that if we don't do it, no one else will. I don't know how the rest of the people don't notice them."

A few more hand signs. "Yeah, I know. We were trained, they weren't, but it's still annoying."

Before Palmon could continue her tirade, her mouth was covered by Rose as she made a shh sign. Palmon then heard footsteps and nodded in understanding. Rose let Palmon go and both hid away.

What they saw made both sweatdrop. If this is what passed for ninjas, then no wonder no one saw the root ninja: one emo kid snarling angrily at their teacher, who kept accusing a pale kid of telling too much, who defended himself as following superior orders, all with the background music of Banshee Scream… no, not the awesome music, just Sakura's voice.

Rose did some hand signs and Palmon nodded and both tried to avoid the group. Key word tried as Palmon choose this moment to slip on a root… there are so many ironies in this, I won't even mention them.

The group turned as they heard a soft thud. They saw a plant-like… thing get up from the ground. "SENSEI! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

"That is another member of the Hokage's hand. Rose and Palmon." Said Kakashi as he looked around only for Rose to appear and make some hand signs with Palmon yelling "I KNOW! I JUST SLIPPED IN THIS ROOT! FUCKING PIECE OF DEADWOOD!"

"Hum… it's not dead." Said Sai with a smile.

Palmon then turned and stuck her roots on the tree. The tree started to shrivel and die as Palmon took it all from her, absorbing every part of it. Once done, she took her roots and laughed madly. "Well, now she is!" declared Palmon proudly.

This made the group sweatdrop. Rose made some hand signs and Palmon screamed again "So what? You are a species of animal, but you eat cows and chickens to, don't you?" more hand signs. "Oh so when the human does it it's okay, but when the plant here does it it's weird! That is rich…"

"You guys. I was hoping I could talk with you two." Both turned to see Kakashi very close to them.

Palmon wasn't in the mood, though, so she immediately yelled "Hey hey back off! Never heard of personal space?"

Rose did some hand signs and Palmon blanched. "What? You are comparing me to them? Why would you do that?" at more hand signs, Palmon scoffed. "So what if I am screaming a bit, I am still aware of my surroundings!"

To prove her point, she took a kunai from Kakashi and threw it just above Sasuke, cutting through the middle of his hair and hitting a squirrel that was climbing up the tree.

"See? Nailed it!" said Palmon in a confident way, smile plastered in her face as Sakura screamed her head off.

"Hu-hum!" they turned to see Kakashi close to them yet again. "Can I talk with you about something?"

"Only if you stand 30 steps away from us, cause you are starting to creep me out." Said Palmon.

"Come on, there is no need to…" at Palmon's glare, he sighed and went to stand near his team. "Is this enough?"

"It will have to do." Said Palmon. "What do you want?"

"I want you to tell Fox to drop the charges against me and my team." Said Kakashi seriously.

"You and your team?" asked Palmon confused. "We read the complaint. Only you will be penalized since your team's mistakes are of your responsibility. At best they will get a new Jounin sensei. At worst they will have to wait until one is available."

"Listen, can't we put this little transgressions behind our backs? As a token of good will, me and my team will help you in your mission." Said Kakashi with an eye smile.

Which didn't last long as Palmon laughed out loud. "You? Help us? Are you serious? AHAHAHAHAH! You guys look like you couldn't wipe your own ass even if you had a map AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Palmon fell down, clutching her stomach as she beat her fists into the ground, still laughing her ass off

Rose giggled at Palmon's actions. It was insanely funny as hell. Especially considering the fuming team who were giving murdering glances at them.

"I am trying to have a serious conversation here." Tried Kakashi.

"So am I…" with that, Palmon got up. "…and I am failing… and I am sorry for that." Said Palmon, her face betraying her mirth. "It's just I can't stop laughing when an asshole like you try to suck it up to us like we are your alcoholic parents or something."

Kakashi had enough. He charged his hand with lightning and rushed towards them in an attempt to shut them up. Palmon trusted her hand on the floor and her roots came from under Kakashi catching him by surprise and throwing him in the air where he was met with Rose who applied a palm trust in his gut while a seal array appeared covering his body before disappearing. Then she punched his face, sending him crashing to the ground.

The genins were shocked. This was the second time that a member of the Hokage Hand was seen dealing with Kakashi like he was a joke. They hardly put an effort in it. Just what kind of training did these guys do?

"Man that was too easy." Said Palmon while shaking her head. "What do you think?"

Rose did some hand signs "So what if he didn't use the Sharingan. It doesn't mean shit, we would still beat him." More hand signs. "Yeah yeah, I get it don't get cocky and all that crap I know."

Kakashi tried to get up. Seeing that they were distracted, he tried to charge another Raikiri… key word tried, as it never even began. "What?"

"Sealing Jutsu: Void Chakra Seal. As Long as that seal is there, you can't use chakra. Mainly because not only you don't have chakra, but your body only produces enough for you to exist." Explained Palmon. "Now off with you, the Hokage will be able to remove it… if he doesn't arrest you for what you have done."

Kakashi gritted his teeth but decided that without chakra he stood no chance against these two. So he and the team left. As they did, Sai couldn't help but say "Interesting."

Sakura, who never really liked Sai, turned to him annoyed. "What is so interesting?"

"It's the first time I ever saw someone of your family reach higher than chunin." Answered Sai as he pointed to the Hokage Hand members. Even as they left, the pink hair was a dead give away at who was that woman.

********Flashback terminated. Enjoy your fanfiction*******

Fox just shook his head. "That guy just doesn't learn does he?" He then slowly got up, his bones making small pops and crack sounds as they finally got to move. Fox gave a satisfied sigh. "Much better. Come on. We have to prepare those seals. Me and the girls will give you guys a hand…"

It was then that he saw everyone stare behind him. "What?" he then looked and saw what the problem was. Where once was one blood red tail, now there were two. "What the heck? When did I get the upgrade?"

"We noticed it right after you passed out." Said Vulpamon.

"What do you think I should do?" asked Fox.

"I think we should finish the mission quickly, head back to Konoha, and ask the old man what he thinks." Said Blackrenamon. "He should know better. In the mean time, if it doesn't feel bad, then go with it."

"… Might as well. Let's just put the seals in place."

*******At Konoha******

In the Hokage Office, 3 figures were doing paperwork. Two of them were members of the Hokage Hand, Crow and Lunamon, while the third was Iruka. They have been at it for hours, dealing with the minor affairs to let the Hokage spend at least the morning with his grandson.

"Done." Said Iruka as he finished yet another stack. "Pfew. Makes you respect the Hokage huh?"

"Indeed. Things like this are the bane of the Kages but they are necessary." Said Crow. "I just wished that most of it weren't the Council trying to get more power. Denied." The Stamp made a loud noise as it hit the paper hard.

"Again? I already caught 4 or 5 of those." Complained Lunamon. "Denied! What do they want? To bankrupt the village?"

"Never thought I would say this, but I hate the council right now." Said Iruka as he shook his head. "50% less taxes on civilians while increasing the same amount for ninjas. Denied."

Just as they were about to continue, the door opened and in walked the Hokage, looking more well rested and happy. "Thank you all for your help."

"It's okay, Hokage-sama." Said Crow. "We exist to serve you."

"Huh… yeah, I had nothing better to do. Academy is out for vacation after all." Admitted Iruka.

"You still helped me in a time of need, and I am glad for that. Both will receive the payment of a C-rank mission. How does that sound?" asked the Hokage.

"It is very generous of you." Said Crow as he bowed. "Do you require us to continue?"

Sarutobi thought a bit and nodded. "Yes. Just for today, I would prefer to have some help in doing this."

"We are glad to help." Said Iruka.

Crow and Lunamon nodded before everyone sat down and went to tackle paperwork.

"This civilian has a project that could end in a bigger production of food." Said Iruka.

"Interesting, let me read that." Said Sarutobi.

"Reports from missions. I have reviewed them, everything checks." Said Lunamon.

"Put them over there."

"A complaint about the actions of a few Shinobi. Apparently during training they made a lot of property damage." Said Crow.

"Ah… that is a regular occurrence. They always blame the ninjas even when we didn't do anything. Send a team to investigate."

They continued this battle until someone knocked on the door. "Yes?" asked the Hokage. The door opened and the secretary peeked in. "Hokage-sama, Kakashi and his team here to report from their mission."

"Just a second." The Hokage then turned to Iruka. "I will not lie, what you will hear here will shock you. Your students were left with the wrong teacher."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You will see. Send them in." said the Hokage.

Team 7 strode into the room, the only one looking worried was Kakashi. Crow took a slight sniff and smirked. "Had a run in with Rose I see."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Huh… yeah how did you know?"

Lunamon answered that one. "You smell of roots, dirt, and there is a seal array in you. Possibly the Void Chakra seal since it was one of Rose's favorites."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Huh… yes I… well hum…"

"At loss of words, Kakashi?" asked Sarutobi with a smirk as he hold Naruto's letter. "I have all the words I need right here."

Kakashi growled. "Hokage-sama, I must appeal…"

"And you think that even if I allowed you to appeal, that I would choose you over my own students?" asked Sarutobi with a raised brow. "Come on, Kakashi, you are smarter than that."

"But…"

"No buts, Kakashi! I had enough! If I know of anymore misbehavior, you will…"

"Actually, Kakashi Hatake attacked Hokage Hand member which I believe to be Rose while she and her partner were on their way to assist Fox." Came the voice of Sai as he kept smiling.

Silence fell in the room as Kakashi looked at Sai with fury, Sarutobi turned to observe Sai, Crow raised an eyebrow, Lunamon gasped, Iruka had his jaw hanging and the rest of the team was looking at a still smiling Sai. "Oh I almost forgot. Fox gave me this."

Sai then delivered the parchment that Fox gave him. The Hokage read it over and nodded. "Very well. I will trust your judgment, since you were recommended by Fox. Tell me of Kakashi as a sensei, how would you describe him?"

"Mediocre, at best. He makes teamwork exercises and spends time teaching Sasuke how to perfect his jutsu. In the other spar, Sasuke was able to pull a Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu even though up until then the only fire Jutsu he had was Fireball Jutsu."

Sarutobi took a look at Kakashi, who was sweating beyond belief. "Continue…"

"Sir, he spends the entirety of our missions readying Icha Icha books instead of offering advice or help. He ignores us outside of training except for Sasuke and he seems to believe himself to be too important to be on time, often appearing many hours late."

"Sai, that is…"

"Furthermore, in a battle against Zabuza he made the critical mistake of jumping towards the water, which was an element in which the enemy had a renowned mastery."

"Wait, how the hell did you guys face Zabuza of all people? It was a C-rank mission!" asked an appalled Iruka.

"That one is easy, after facing the Demon Twin Brothers, which proved that the mission was at the least B-rank, Kakashi decided to put the decision of going to vote. I voted on asking for reinforcements, but my teammates believed differently and continued with the mission."

"WHAT?!" yelled an enraged Iruka as he leapt from his place and grabbed Kakashi by the collar of his shirt. "YOU LET THREE INEXPEREINCED GENINS IN A B-RANK MISSION? WHAT THE FUCK IS WORNG WITH YOU THEY COULD HAVE DIED!"

"Actually it's A-rank with Zabuza." Said Sai.

That did it, Iruka yelled as he punched Kakashi straight in the jaw, sending him to the ground. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY STUDENTS YOU… YOU!"

"Calm down Iruka." Said Sarutobi, his tone showing he was serious. "He will be punished accordingly. Thank you Sai, is there anything else?"

"Depending on what is reported in that letter sir, it may be all." Said Sai.

Sarutobi nodded before turning to Kakashi. "Kakashi, there are two choices for you. One, you go back to Anbu, though you will never pass the grunt level and privileges. You will work at least 20 hours per day and your missions will always be rank A or higher."

"Sir, that is suicide! I will never have the time to read or…"

"You are being punished, not rewarded! You payment will be cut to 1/5 of its value every time."

"That is not enough for the amount of work I will have to do! There must be something else!"

"Second option, you will become a permanent genin without clearance for Chunin exams and even if you do participate, you will never rise to Chunin nor rise above the privileges of genin rank. Furthermore, you only have clearance for D or C rank missions. If the mission proves to be higher, you alone or your team must abandon the mission that same instant."

"That is even worse!"

"THE LAST OPTION!" yelled the Hokage, tired of being interrupted. "Is that you give up of being a ninja at all. We shall remove your Sharingan eye, your summoning contract, and the ability to manipulate chakra. You will have to find work as a civilian, pay taxes like one, and never meddle in ninja affairs again."

"NOW THAT IS GOING TOO FAR!"

"The decision, however, won't be made until I have heard the people in this room." This surprised all. "Let's start with… Sasuke. What do you think?"

Sasuke looked at his teacher, then asked. "Are there any other Sharingan users in this village?"

"No, he is the only one…"

"Then genin. I need him to teach me how to gain mine and that requires time he won't have as an Anbu. I will even pay it as a mission, as long as he is successful." Said Sasuke, shocking Kakashi that he would only want him for the Sharingan.

"Sakura? It is your turn."

"Hum… I agree with Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura, making Kakashi do a double take on this two.

"Sai?"

"I think he would be more useful in the ANBU corps. That way, he may actually do some good for the village by clearing the higher ranking missions that would be lethal to others." Kakashi glared at Sai.

"Iruka?"

"Absolutely not!" yelled Iruka. "After what he did, allowing him to be a shinobi would be dishonorable. I think being a civilian would do him better." Everyone was surprised at the hatred in his voice.

"Crow? Lunamon?"

Crow narrowed his eyes as he thought about it. Lunamon landed on his shoulder and whispered to his ear. Crow nodded. "We believe that being a genin would be the best. It will teach others that the rules are to be served without it being seen as too severe. Furthermore, he could still be useful to defend Konoha should the need arise."

Sarutobi nodded. "I believe so too. Sorry Iruka, but he might still be useful." Iruka breathed deeply a couple of times to calm himself before nodding to Sarutobi. "Excellent Kakashi, your new rank will be Genin with its privileges and duties. You will be the fourth member of team 7, but you will never participate in any Chunin exam or be given the chance to rise in rank. Your mission clearance is rank D and C missions. Am I understood?"

Kakashi looked around, hoping for help. None came, none cared. All looked at him with different emotions. Sasuke looked at him like a master to a dog, Sakura had pity in her eyes, but she then looked at Sasuke and adopted his look, Sai was smiling, Crow and Lunamon were emotionless. Iruka was fuming at him… literally, and Sarutobi was looking at him with utter disappointment in his face.

Looking down and gritting his teeth, Kakashi muttered through gritted teeth "Understood."

"Then give me your Jounin Jacket, and I better not catch you with even an old Chunin jacket you hear me?"

"Yes… sir…" said Kakashi as he took the jacket and gave it to Sarutobi.

"Good. Anything else?" asked the old man.

"Yeah, who was that Rose girl? She is a Haruno and I would like to know who she is." Asked Sakura.

"What makes you think she is a Haruno?" asked Sarutobi.

"Because she has pink hair!" said Sakura. "Everyone knows that pink is the Sakura clan sign!"

"Well she ain't a Haruno, she never was." Said Crow spitefully. "Simply because she never lowered herself to the level of whore that you guys hold with such pride."

"Crow, that is enough." Said Sarutobi. "Sakura, this information is mine to hold and mine only. To give it to you would cause a breach of confidentiality, especially considering your past as a gossiper."

"But sir!"

"TEAM 7!" yelled Sarutobi. "Leave my office while I decide who will be your new team leader."

Team 7 left the office, knowing that things were about to change.

********With Fox and Rose*******

"That's the last of them." said Fox as he set the last seal.

Rose nodded.

"We should get back to Tazuna before he leaves for the bridge." Said Fox. Both walked out of the forest they were in and went towards Tazuna's house. While this was happening, Fox was checking his cards. "That is weird. Have you ever seen this card?"

Rose looked at the card and went wide eye. The card read "Evolution to Champion" card, with its intent being clearly obvious. At her shaking of head, Fox scratched his hair in thought. "I didn't have this one yesterday. Might be because of the evolution yesterday?"

Rose nodded her agreement. "That makes sense… alright, so who faces who when the time comes?"

Rose thought about it before she did some hand signs. "You want Zabuza? You sure? If Palmon absorbs more digimons, she might get closer to digivolving." At her insistent nod, Fox relented. "Fine… Hey I got a Megadramon and a Deltamon card. Sweet!"

Rose looked at the cards. Apparently, it allowed the use of Triplex Force from Deltamon and Megadramon's Genocide Attack. "This could come in handy…"

Rose nodded. Then she started to write something and showed it to Fox. Fox looked it over. "Might work. There are still many variables though." Rose wrote a few things more. "Yeah, makes sense. Alright, we will use your plan. But you will have to give us that card."

Rose gave him the card he requested. Naruto gave a few more looks into his deck before he said "Oh here, might as well give it to you now." He then gave her 3 cards which had each of his partners' digivolved forms. "I kind of have 9 other of those.

Rose smiled gratefully and both went to meet Tazuna at the front of his house. "Ha, where have you two been?" Asked the bridge builder as he and the digimons had been waiting for them.

"Just adding some security sir." Answered Fox. "We never know when Gato will try a dirty move on your family."

"Well, when you put it that way…" said Tazuna. "Alright, let's go. A lot to build yet."

"Of course sir." Answered Fox.

The group assumed a 6-1-6 lateral formation: Fox, Renamon and Vulpamon were on Tazuna's right side while Rose, Palmon and Blackrenamon were in the other. The formation looked like two parallel lines with Tazuna in between them moving towards the bridge at a secure pace.

They reached the bridge to see the workers dead or close to, with a heavy fog littering the place. "Man, this is no good." Said Fox. "He is here."

"Who?" asked a fearful Tazuna. "Zabuza?"

"I'm afraid so." Said Fox. "TARGET: RENAMON! DIGI-MODIFI: BYAKUGAN!"

Renamon's eyes turned white as she looked around. Then she stopped. "They are over there, in the bridge."

"Okay, are you sure you want to do this, Rose?" Rose nodded and Fox sighed. "Fine, get in there."

Rose and Palmon rushed to the bridge while Fox slashed a card. "TARGET: PARTY! DIGI-MODIFI: FOUR POINT BARRIER SEAL!"

The four of them used sunshin to get to the four corners of the bridge. Fox finished the hand seals himself and then a purple barrier appeared, surrounding the bridge while leaving Fox and partners at its rectangular corners.

"Now it's all up to her." Said Fox. "Tazuna, rest assured, they won't come out anytime soon. You are safe for now."

"But, what about your partners? They are in there!" said Tazuna as he looked inside of the seal where the fog got so thick they couldn't see anything.

"They are fine, it will take more than Zabuza to bring Rose down." Said Fox. "I just hate that I have to stand here and do nothing."

"But what if something else comes?" asked Tazuna.

"We will know it." Said Fox. "There is a reason why me and Rose went to the forest, after all, we covered that and the one on the other side with seals. You are safe. Trust us."

*******Inside the Barrier******

Rose walked silently through the fog with Palmon at her side. They gave a few steps before stopping and activating their air purifying seal, cleaning the fog and revealing Zabuza and his accomplice… and the barrier, making the missing Nins look around in shock.

"What the… when did you put this up?" asked Zabuza surprised.

"That is the problem with the fog, you can't see what your enemy is doing." Mocked Palmon. "I didn't know you had a partner, Zabuza, but it makes no difference. Surrender or die."

Zabuza looked at Palmon, stared for just a bit than he pointed wide eyed and yelled "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

Palmon grew a tic mark on her head. Rose sniggered silently.

"SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK? I HAVE SEEN MY SHARE OF FREAKS BUT YOU NOT ONLY TAKE THE CAKE, YOU EAT IT AND CRAP IT OUT!"

Palmon's tic mark grew even more, making Rose laugh quietly.

"I MEAN, I DIDN'T KNOW THEY HAD LIBBERATED WEED SO MUCH THAT IT COULD BE A NINJA NOW!"

Palmon's head got huge as she yelled "THAT'S IT YOU MOTHERFUCKER YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Palmon was about to rush to Zabuza when his partner intercepted her, rugby style, into the sidelines, making her fall on with her head on the floor. "OW! OKAY, YOU WANA GO FIRST? CAUSE I CAN DEAL WITH YOU!"

Rose decided to play attention to Zabuza. She brought her kodachi out and stood ready.

"A fellow swordsman, huh?" asked Zabuza as he readied his blade. "Tell me, where is Kakashi? Is he not man enough to face me again? Did he have to resort to green ass genins like you?"

Rose was ever so glad she was mute. She had learned that her silence irked those that didn't know she couldn't speak, and that meant a pissed off adversary, which is better than a battle ready one. Zabuza scoffed at first, thinking the kid was acting tough.

"Not going to say anything? I don't need you to speak anyway. You are probably too scared anyway, having to face someone like me."

His only answer was a blank face, though if he could see under the mask, he would see a raised eyebrow. Egotistical pricks. Did they have to exist?

"Fine, no words, I'll just kill you!" yelled Zabuza as he ran and tried to cut her neck with a swing of his sword… key word tried as Rose brought the weapon up and as it caught the blade, she slid under it before allowing it to continue its way, making Zabuza stumble a bit as she brought a knee to his stomach and stamped her left palm on his chest, a seal forming quickly as he fell backwards.

Zabuza got up. He was shocked at the skill behind that one move. There where Jounins that couldn't move that fluently. He had severely underestimated his opponent this time, this was no ordinary kid. "You brat, you think that you got a chance with me, think again." He then tried to channel some chakra, only for his arms and legs to feel heavier. "What the hell?"

Rose pointed to his heart. Zabuza was confused as he felt his chest. That's when he felt it. "Clever, you put a seal on me. If I had to guess, it is some weight seal, the more chakra that passes through it, the heavier it gets… and since the heart is connected to my chakra pathways… nay, it's one of the most important points where chakra passes, so every time I try to use more chakra it will get heavier. Not bad, but not good enough. I know this seal, you can't use chakra either or the seal will break, so all I have to do, is kill you or force you to use chakra and I will be free."

He then brought his blade up and rushed at her, with her copying him and the two exchanging blows like proper swordsman.

Palmon was having a bit of trouble, her opponent was fast and sleek. He avoided Palmon's roots left and right and without Rose to back her up with cards, she was in a bit of a pinch.

However, Palmon knew what she was doing. She was a Hokage's Hand member for a reason. While her opponent was avoiding her strikes, she didn't give him any leeway either for him to do his.

They met in the center and started to trade blows until he grabbed her hand. "I have several advantages now: one, I have immobilized your hand. Second, the air around us is filled with water." With that several spikes of water form. "Hidden Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death. You have no chance."

"Yeah, well you are asking the wrong girl for tango." Palmon said as she yelled "Poison Ivy!" Her poisonous spikes stabbed into the hand that was grabbing hers before she pulled him over her. Just as the needles were about to skewer him, they stopped and dissolved to water. Palmon pouted and threw him away. "Almost got yah. Well, it's not like you have a chance now, you are poisoned."

"Poison?" asked a surprised… well we all know its Haku.

"Yeah, you have little more than a few minutes. I suggest you say your prayers. I'm out of here, got to help my partner and all, see ya!"

As Palmon turned to move away, she had a distinct impression that she had just done something foolish. This only increased when as she was about to help Rose, an ice needle hit her shoulder. "OW, what the?"

She turned to see Haku up, not a hint of weakness or tiredness while he used his still working hand. "How is that possible?" asked an astounded Palmon.

"Venenum pernicies(1), also known as the poison bane…" as he said that, he showed an empty syringe. "…is a plant whose essence eliminates the toxins out of your blood stream. I have, at this point, 3 hours of total immunity."

"Well ain't that sweet? You know the problem with your explanation, kid?" said Palmon with a smile. "You gave too much information away. Now I know how you got better, know how long it can last, and know just how to counteract it!"

"Not if you can't catch me." Challenged Haku.

"Kid, you are fast, but not that fast. I caught you once I can do it again." Said Palmon with a scoff.

"You may had luck before, but I can be faster." And with that, Haku did one sided hand seals.

Meanwhile, Rose and Zabuza clashed swords again, one trying to overpower the other. Zabuza had to admit the kid was good, but he wouldn't say it out loud, he had a reputation to protect. Now if only he could get the upper hand.

But he couldn't use chakra to overpower her nor could he create more fog either. And his water jutsu not only were out of reach… but there wasn't enough water on this bridge with the damn seal cutting them off from the water that ran bellow it.

He seethed. This was well planed against him. Haku still had a chance, but not him. The only consolation was that the kid was on the same boat. Once that seal was used, she can't use chakra either or her connection to the seal will be broken. The problem was that even then, she still had the advantage, because even without him using jutsu, every time chakra passed through the heart, his weight would increase even slightly. In other words, it's a timed death: Each second making him slower, each second making it harder on him, while his opponent had no such problem.

Rose kept her focus. She knew that Zabuza was giving his best to kill her, it was the only way to stop the seal. But that meant she couldn't help Palmon, and it was frustrating to her. She knew Palmon depended a lot of her cards, and she couldn't get an opening.

"What's wrong, kid? Getting tired?" taunted Zabuza. At her silence, he growled. "Dammit, stop ignoring me!"

He yelled as he rushed again, bringing his sword down on her. But Rose was ready, as she sidestepped to the left and made an horizontal arch with her own blade, only for him to crouch down and try a cut at her legs, which failed to as she jumped over him and landed behind him and kicked back, making him fall forward.

Zabuza tried to regain his ground only to have to roll away as she trusted her sword at where he was. He let go of his sword as he got up and hit her in the face, making her stumble back before she made a swing with her blade and almost cut of his arm.

"Damn…" said Zabuza as he rushed back and grabbed his blade… only to struggle to raise it. He wheezed as he pulled on it, but it didn't bulge. "Dammit, it won't… move!"

Rose saw her chance and went to swipe a card. She reckoned a "Hyper Speed" might be good enough for now and did just that. Her digivice made the sound: "DIGI-MODIFI: HYPER SPEED ACTIVATE." Before she turned just in time to see Zabuza hit her face with a solid punch. "You forget, that before I was a Kenjutsu master, I had to learn how to fight without it." Mocked Zabuza.

Palmon looked around as many ice mirrors stood. She had no idea what the hell was going on, but it sure was freaky. I mean, in every single one, there was a reflection of Haku.

"Man, you are either one sassy guy or your ego is bigger than this bridge!" mocked Palmon as she tried to get him mad.

"Is that the best you could come up with?" asked Haku from all around her. "It is useless, my speed will get you now."

Palmon sneered. "I don't buy it."

"You will pay for it." Warned Haku as suddenly he blurred and needles rained on Palmon, who was pelted by all of them.

"OWOWOW! THAT FREAKING HURTS!" yelled Palmon. "THAT'S IT, STINKING ATTACK!"

The green clouds of gas filled the place even as Haku rushed from one mirror to the other only for his voice to sound within the cloud. "I'm sorry, but my mask protects me against this type of gas."

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" yelled Palmon until she felt her speed rise. "Hyper Speed…I know! All I have to do is get out of this dome!"

She rushed towards one of the exits, her new speed making her flash through the place, only to be pelted with more needles from the front. "I'm sorry, but even if your new speed is impressive, it is still not enough for me."

"Damn it! What now?" asked Palmon as more needles rained on her.

Rose was not having it any easier. Apparently, that sword was really heavy, cause when fighting without it, even with added weight, Zabuza looked like he was a Guy with his weights on. And that is saying something. The only consolation was that he had no style of fighting, but did that matter when he was able to throw away her blade and kick her in the face?

"See now, kid? You are in way over your head." Said Zabuza mockingly as he ran towards her and tried to punch her only for her to move her head to the side and hit him in the stomach, which even as he recoiled from the hit, he grabbed her wrist and brought his elbow down on her arm, making it crack as Rose released a silent yell. "Even now you still don't say a word, do you? You are a tough one. A shame that you are going to die."

Rose glared from behind the mask. Damn her cockiness. One slip and now she is at his mercy. Unknowingly, tamer and partner were thinking along the same lines, both coming to one decision. _Damn it. I need Jean/Palmon._

Her digivice lighted up and Palmon went through the digivolution process.

PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

What came out was unexpected. It was tall, unnaturally tall. It had needles coming out of every part of her green body, each so thin it looked harmless to the untrained eye. This all ended with two big red boxer gloves.

TOGEMON!

Togemon stood proudly in the middle of the ice mirrors. All previous wounds and tiredness forgotten as she basked in her new power.

"This changes nothing. You just made yourself a bigger target." Said Haku.

"Man, you most definitely don't know what you are talking about." Said Togemon with a smirk… which was weird in her hollowed face. "You don't even know how stronger I am!"

"Then show me." Said Haku as he blurred… only for Togemon to roll into a blur herself as she yelled "Needle Spray."

It was chaos! Needle hit needle making them fall into the ground while more kept raining from everywhere. But Togemon didn't just sit still, she rolled her way towards one of the mirrors. In mid spin, she yelled "Knock-Out Fist!" and hit the mirror, shattering it as she passed through. She saw Jean going down as Zabuza punched her and rushed to aid. "HEY, BIG AND UGLY, LEAVE MY PARTNER ALONE!"

Zabuza turned only to be hit by a boxer glove to the face, breaking a lot of his bones, specially his nose and teeth, and sending him flying back. Togemon got to Jean and kneeled down. "You just had to prove you were better with the damn sword. Release the seal, I need my partner up to full power."

Rose nodded as she got up. She started to gather chakra on her body. As she did, Zabuza felt the weight disappear. "Hey Rose!" said Togemon. "I will take your opponent, you take mine. Just a warning, he is fast and likes to use needles."

Rose nodded and both set out to fight each other's opponents. Zabuza grabbed his discarded blade and brought it to cleave Togemon in half, only for it to be stopped by Togemon's glove. Togemon's voice sounded ominous as she said "Tsk tsk, naughty naughty Zabuza, thinking you can hurt big old me. You should know never to mess with someone bigger than you."

"Finally someone that isn't a walking coffin!" said Zabuza as he brought his sword back and tried again, only to be stopped yet again by Togemon's gloves. "On second thought, you are starting to annoy me already."

"Lightspeed Jamming!" yelled Togemon as her fists became blurs, hitting Zabuza's form quicker and quicker in each part of his body: down, up, left, right, the blows came from everywhere and anywhere at the same time, each with more strength than the last. The final punch, after an uppercut that sent Zabuza down to the count, was a crushing blow to his head, splattering it across the ground.

With Rose things went well. Haku had come out of his mirrors to try to fight Togemon only to be intercepted by Rose. He tried to send some needles, only for Rose to pull a scroll and seal them in the middle of the air, shocking Haku.

"To be able to seal an incoming projectile like that. The level that requires. What are your ranks, Jounin?" asked Haku fearfully.

Rose didn't answer as she then waved her scroll like a certain weapon mistress and all the stored needles came flying at Haku, who had to jump away from them. He wasn't ready for his own needles to be pushed back by chakra strings inside the scroll. "I wish I knew that trick. I wouldn't be losing so many needles." Joked Haku.

Rose didn't laugh, at least not out loud, which made Haku think that he was dealing with a real professional killer, who was there just to kill him, not to have fun. Haku tried to think of what to do and rushed to her, thinking he could still try to overpower her with his strength and stab a vital point… only for his needle to rush away from his hand and hit his shoulder. "What the…"

It was too late for Haku to understand as Rose unsheathed her blade and cut of her head, making it fall to the ground. She smiled. She couldn't have used this seals against Zabuza. Her seals worked like reverse magnets, perfect when she was being pelted by a rain of metal projectiles, sending them back to their owners. The problem is… they don't work in large things like Zabuza's sword, but it did its job well against his accomplice.

"HEY ROSE! I'M DONE HERE, NEED A HAND?" Rose turned to Togemon, who was waving her glove trying to get the blood and gore out of it. She just smiled and shook her head. "THEN LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

Both turned to walk towards one of the corners of the barrier.

*******Outside******

Fox was trembling in his place. Trying to hold the same position for so long was really tiring and his muscles were filled with cramps. He needed to move NOW!

"Any sight of them?" asked Fox.

"Negative." Came the answer from Vulpamon.

"Nope." Blackrenamon called out.

"I don't see them yet." finished Renamon.

Fox growled. He didn't know how his partners were so calm. He was near hysterics. They were taking too long and not only his body was complaining, but he feared that something happened to them. "Damn, I am starting to get worried."

"Don't be, this is Rose we are talking about. She will manage." Said Vulpamon, which was the closest to him.

"Yeah, take a chill pill would you? They should be getting out at any… what the fuck is that?" came the worried answer from Blackrenamon. "Is that… wow Palmon grew a lot in there!"

Fox was extremely curious. The fact that he only heard "grew a lot in there" was making him antsy. Even more when Renamon started adding in "I forgot they could get that big." Thinking the worse, Fox yelled out "LADIES, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT IN THE MIDDLE OF HOSTILE GROUND?"

"What? What are you talking about? We were admiring Palmon's evolved form!" came Renamon's answer.

At that point, Fox didn't know whether to bash his head in embarrassment or just find a hole and burry himself there. "Just… ask if we can put out this barrier!"

"… we can!"

"THANK KAMI!" yelled Fox as he fell down on his ass. "Ouch, even my ass feels sore."

Vulpamon just laughed at her tamer while the barrier slowly dissolved. It was then, as the remains of whatever fog was on the inside disappeared, that he saw Togemon, and he did a double take.

"What the hell happened to you? You are huge Palmon!" yelled Fox.

"It's Togemon, thank you very much." Admonished Palmon. "And it's called digivolving, you should know, your partners passed through it."

"Yeah, but… wait what was that." Said Fox as he felt a ringing on his ears.

Rose made a few hand seals. "What? Someone is coming? How did you… you mean the ringing is actually those seals alerting us?" asked Fox. At Rose's nod, Fox turned to look around. "How many and from where?"

Rose stopped to ponder before pointing to one direction and making some motions. "Dozens? Man or digimon?" at her shrug, Naruto sighed. "Oh well, get ready anyway, this could be bad for us."

Everybody got ready, looking towards where it was supposed to be. Fox then remembered something. "Tazuna, go home. If it is Gato, run and hide so that even if we fail, you live to fight another day."

"But what about you?" asked Tazuna.

"We? we are about to rumble." Said Togemon.

Tazuna looked at them, all ready to fight to the death. He turned and whispered "I hope you make it." And then left.

Soon, the enemies appeared. Gato followed by many mercenaries.

"Well well well. What do we have here? I suppose you are the responsible for Deltamon's disappearance." Said Gato in a cocky manner. "And you killed Zabuza too! What a shame. He will never know I wasn't going to pay him."

Rose started doing hand seals, which Fox started to read. "Yeah, he didn't." said Fox. "Doesn't matter though, respect the dead Gato! This man fought bravely and fearlessly, he deserves his post mortem respect."

"Post mortem respect… HA! He was a missing nin, why should he get any respect?"

"Because he was thrice the man you could ever be." Answered Fox.

"I may disagree with that." Muttered Togemon.

Gato smiled. "What a fool. Can a man like Zabuza command this?" at this he whistled and the water bellow the bridge started to move. From within the water, from each side of the bridge, many sea serpent digimons appeared.

"What the heck are those?" asked Togemon.

Rose pulled her digivice who beeped to life and started to say "Seadramon, the sea dragon digimon, this digimon is Airdramon's marine counterpart. Its attacks is Water Breath!"

"Well what do you know, he really has more digimon." Said Fox.

"Fox, that digimon is a long range digimon. We are sitting ducks here in the bridge!" said Renamon.

"So what do we do?" asked Togemon.

"TOGEMON, GRAB ROSE! THE REST OF YOU RUN!" yelled Fox.

They rushed away making Gato laugh. "After them! Don't let them escape!" He yelled making the mercs cheer while the Seadramons roared and went into pursuit.

As the team left the bridge, Fox said "This way!" and rushed to the left.

"Fox where are we going!" asked Togemon as she tried to keep up.

"There is a fluvial beach down the river, past the forest we will have the advantage there!" said Fox.

"How so?" asked Renamon.

"Because then we can break the force into two! Me and the girls will deal with the Seadramon on the beach, you guys deal with the mercs in the woods! The advantage is that in the beach, we have a more open field, we can evade them better there! And the attacks only come from the front!"

Everyone nodded but Rose got an extra plan. She took a card and showed it to Palmon who scoffed. "Why are you showing me that bastard? ...Ooooooh!"

With the mercs, they had just gotten out of the bridge and were looking around. "Hey, where did they go?"

"I don't know, you see them?"

"There tracks! They are going down the river!"

"After them!"

They rushed as a mob, the Seadramons following them through the river. The mercs entered the forest without hesitation while the Seadramons hesitated when they didn't see them, but went around through the river.

The mercs all rushed until they saw Rose, standing still in their fronts. She had token of her mask, revealing her young and smiling face. She then pulled a scroll and opened it, revealing letters that read "Ninja art: Invisible Force Power Activate."

The mercs laughed. "Girl, you must be nuts if you think we will fall for that." Said the merc only to be thrown back with his teeth broken.

"What the" too late as this one took a hit to the back of his neck.

"That was a real jutsu?" this one had a blow in the balls before being thrown in the air with a strike bellow the chin.

Rose just smiled, Chameleomon's card resting neatly on her hand.

With the Seadramons they had just gotten to a beach when they heard "DIGI-MODIFI: DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

What greeted them was the sight of a kid with a mask and three nine tailed foxes 5 of the Seadramons yelled "Water Breath" as they shot water towards them.

"EVADE AND PREPARE!" yelled Fox as each of them jumped to a different direction while Fox slashed a card. "TARGET KORIKITSUNEMON. DIGI-MODIFI: DELTAMON TRIPLEX FORCE!"

Vulpamon formed three attacks around her head forming a triangle before she yelled "Triplex Force!" And shot them forward forming one unique powerful laser that hit the 3 Seadramons who were standing to close to each other. They were vaporized, leaving others to take their place.

"TARGET: YOUKOMON. DIGI-MODIFI: INFECTED STYLE VIRAL CLAW!"

Youkomon rushed and jumped towards them, her claws, front and back, turning to the infected claws Alex would be proud of. She tore at the throat of one and using him jumped up and yelled "Wicked Dragon Flame!" and hit yet another.

"TARGET: KYUBIMON. DIGI-MODIFI: MEGADRAMON GENOCIDE ATTACK!"

Kyubimon formed Megadramon's claws on her shoulders and yelled "Genocide Attack!" Two missiles came from Megadramon and rushed towards the enemy. 4 Seadramons suffered the blast.

"My turn! FIRE STYLE: THREE HEADED BURNING HYDRA!"

The attack rushed towards the Seadramons roaring in midair. The seadramons tried to put it out with water breath but they were not fast enough and at least 2 died while others were affected by the heat, some having nasty burns.

"YEAH! THAT IS MORE LIKE IT!" yelled both Fox and Togemon who was finishing the last guy. "That was fun. We should do it more often!"

Rose put her mask back and nodded before climbing to Togemon's glove and pointing to the bridge. "You sure you don't want to help Fox?" at Rose's hand seals, Togemon gave in. "Your right, this new form is for close combat and those guys are in an all out range fight. I don't stand a chance. Let's go."

One of the Seadramon's got Fox at that moment, making him fly into a rock formation where he hit with the head. He groggily got up as the world spun around him. "Shit… I think I…" he then touched the back of his head and confirmed it. "I… I am bleeding. Shit. I need that card." He searched for it until he found what he was looking for. He saw that Kyubimon was the closest and yelled "TARGET: KYUBIMON. DIGI-MODIFI: HEALING STYLE: HEALING PALM!"

Kyubimon felt the healing power fill her paws and looked around for the one in need of healing. She gasped when she saw Fox down. She rushed to him and started healing him while yelling "GIRLS GIVE ME COVER!"

"YOU GOT IT!" yelled both as Youkomon jumped and rolled creating another "Wicked Dragon Flame!" while Korikitsunemon rushed and yelled "Níðhöggr Strike", both hitting some of their opponents and calling attention to them.

Fox gritted his teach as the jutsu took effect. "Damn it, how are we doing?"

"So far so good, but they just keep coming. How are they spawning like this?" asked Kyubimon.

"… they aren't spawning… they are cloning!" said Fox as he observed the Seadramons. True enough, none of them disintegrated into data, but into water. "What the hell? Is there another tamer out there?"

"How is that possible? Only we have the digivices."

"Not anymore. We have to keep fighting. I will warn Rose." Said Fox as he touched the com in his ear. "Rose, this is Fox. These things are clones, I repeat, this things are clones. There is another tamer out there and I don't like this one bit! Stay sharp!"

Rose heard it and got worried. They had just gotten to the bridge where there stood Gato with another ninja with a slashed kiri headband. Next to him, the real Seadramon awaited. "What is this, Rick? I thought your Seadramons could deal with them!"

"Come on, it is just one. I can deal with her." As he said that, he smirked and came towards her. "Hello sunshine, name is Rick, and I have a proposition from my higher up. Ditch the Dragon, join a true Sovereign."

Rose frowned while Togemon yelled "What do you mean, a true Sovereign? Which one do you work for?"

"Is that a threat hidden in your voice? Perhaps I should test you out before I make the invitation again, no?" Rick said as Seadramon got ready. Things were about to get real.

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim: **Things are getting heated up guys. Who is Rick working for? What does he want? What do our friends have to face? Find out in the next Tamers of foxes!

**Laurelene: **This was big.

**Delfim: **I like big chapters. Now here comes this chapter's Review Question of the Chapter which comes from myself! This comes from my little Death Match. So I ask you: if you could have a Death Match of your own, you would go against who?

**Ego: **Leave your creative responses on the review button below me. Try to say that really fast, it sounds like BLOW ME!

**Delfim: **Stay awesome guys.

Peace Out.


End file.
